


Ninjafox: The after story

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kda, Kissing, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: years have passed and Akali and Ahri's relationship is still going strong.However, they are starting a new chapter in their life, which leads to Ahri's retirement from KDA





	1. Chapter 1

it’s been 6 years since Ahri and Akali had started to date, during that time, a lot had happened, from good to bad, K/DA had come around, they had a steady HUGE fan base by now and was loved everywhere, and having a openly lgbt couple and being one of the first pop groups to have that, sure had brought them a bit more attention, and it came to no surprise that, that community supported them and their group, things weren't always easy but the group worked through it together, as a group, as a team.

the two weren't the only ones though in the group, after a year or so after that Akali and Ahri had came out from the public, Kai’sa and Sivir got their own headline of being a couple.

and sadly as Kai’sa had feared, Sivir did get hate over her, they both did much like how Akali and Ahri got and sadly some of those fans found out where she worked and got her fired, but it was nothing that stopped the two from loving each other, Sivir found eventually a better job, and their ‘scandal’ as the public calls it calmed down as well. 

and like that the years passed by, K/DA’s fame grew, as well as the girl's talents and bank accounts, and love for their fans and each other.

but as all good has to do, it eventually has come to an end.

 

K/DA members were currently standing on a scene, more preferably a conference scene to announce something sad, but important.

fans crowded and it was hard to move among them, the girls looked among each other and then to their fans, giving them a sad look.

 

they talked a bit to them for a while, showing how grateful they are to them, and what their love to them means to them, and how they been able to grow thanks to them, and how far they gotten thanks to all their support.

it was mostly Kai’sa and Akali talking, since Evelynn didn't want to say anything sappy, but they knew, and the fans knew even she did love their fans. 

Ahri preferred to not speak either, but she had more reason to then the other’s.

the speech started to come to an end.

 

“and as you all might have seen already of an on going rumor… our Leader, Ahri, has chosen to step down as a leader and depart from the group for personal reasons” Akali spoke, she glanced at Ahri, who gave her a smile, still full of love, making Akali gently smile back, taking her hand in hers behind their bodies, as she continued.

the crowd started to gossip and you could feel the thick sad aura spreading of these rumors coming true, and they could hear fans screaming questions on why, what will happen next, will she come back, is this permanent, who will be the next leader, will they collab in future.  
why was Ahri leaving the group?

Akali listened to it all, and it was hard to break it to them, and when she started to speak again, the fans quieted down, to hear the answer, she took a deep breath and smiled sadly to the crowd of fans, and all cameras.

 

“we decided that…” a pause.

 

“that, we will unfortunately as from today disband K/DA and focus on our solo activities and make future collabs if possible, we are not a complete K/DA without our leader that brought us with the help of Evelynn together, so our concert in a few days… will be the last”

 

“what”

“this can't be true”

“is this a joke?”

“just continue”

“we will miss you”

 

“why now? what happened?”

“will Ahri also do solo work?”

 

so many questions were filling the area, and the member's hearts ached of seeing their fans getting upset, some even crying, while some seemed accepting an agreeing with what Akali had said.

 

“Ahri will not do any solo activities for some time, she’s taking a… sort of vacation” Akali spoke and looked at Ahri, both smiling once again to each other, as Ahri held the side of her own stomach gently, looking proud of Akali to taking the lead to announce this, instead of her.

more questions came their way, but they choose to not answer any further, and instead promised to perform here quickly and then a farewell concert in a few days, and of course so that as many as possible could come see them one last time, they gotten a bigger concert hall, a stadium actually, and for more days than usual.

and so the conference speech ended, and it didn't take long before it was all over the internet

and fans all over the world were showing their grief over the disbandment.

but many were still happy they all were on good terms and would continue making music and be around. 

but no one knew why Ahri in the first place stepped down from the group, not even Kai’sa and Evelynn were not completely sure why this was. Akali knew of course. 

being a couple and living in their own house.

 

the concerts, were a huge hit, maybe the biggest hit they ever had, fans had hoped that this would change the members- Ahri’s. mind. but it didn't. 

some were a bit upset, as some were worried when they saw that Ahri did not dance in some songs as well her outfits were rather strange then her usual one’s, but the performances they pulled of instead of dancing was equally amazing  
so there was not much to complain at. but it was suspicious indeed.

something was up with Ahri, and no one knew why, and no one would say what was truly going on. 

if they asked Ahri, she choose to not speak about it, apologizing saying it is a personal matter.

when they asked either Kai’sa or Evelynn, they had no choice to say they weren’t entirely sure.

and when they asked Akali, saying she if anyone, MUST know what was going on with Ahri.

she said, of course she knew, but she couldn't talk about it, not yet. and that it will eventually come to light, that everyone will have to be patient and they would eventually understand.

 

it was now 3 weeks after the concert, and Akali was out at the grocery store, mask and cap on, as she browsed the products, she felt her phone vibrate, and she checked her message right away, it was Ahri, and she asked her to get something, more precisely a heap of strawberries.

Akali chuckled at Ahri’s demand of getting her tons of strawberries, and locked her phone again, when two people walked up to her.

 

“oh my god, Akali! hi hi! we are such big fans” one of the girl said as her friend nodded excited

 

“hey, nice to meet you girls” Akali said and pulled down her mask to be more polite, with the girls squealed about, as they nudged each other whispering something along the lines ‘hot’

Akali chuckled at that and smiled at the girls

 

“what can i do for you?”

 

“oh sorry! but uhm can we take a photo with you? is that fine? it would make our lives complete! “the second girl asked, and Akali nodded

“yeah sure, but let me finish shopping first, i need to hurry up and get strawberries for Ahri, or she will bite my head off instead” Akali laughed, with in turn made the girls laugh but then it got quiet as the girls seemed to be wanting to ask something, but decided not to

“we will wait for you outside!”

 

“alright, i be there, i promise” Akali said and winked, given them a bit of fan service, earning them to fangirl again.

 

and Akali did as promised, she went outside and took some pictures with the two fans, and even signed her autograph to them. but right before Akali was about to leave. the two girls stopped her once again.

 

“uhm… sorry for asking, i hope it’s fine, but why did Ahri leave K/DA? what is the reason why you guys disbanded?” the first girl asked, both looking sad, and it pained Akali to see her fans like that so up close, she looked a bit unsure as she stopped and turned to them once again.

 

“i can’t tell, but… just wait about...hm a half year, that’s all i can say” Akali grinned and took a grip on her bags of groceries once again.

“now, i really need to get home to Ahri, but it was nice to meet you both! and i hope you will support me and my upcoming solo actives, Eve and Kai’sa works to, of course” Akai added, with the girls nodded and said a excited

“we will” 

and with that Akali started to head home again, speeding it up a bit, as she had promised she be back in 20 minutes, and it been 30 minutes already, so she was late, something Ahri did not like one bit these days.

 

Akali stepped inside and kicked off her shoes in a hurry and took of her jacket as she left the bags, expect one in the hallway, hurrying of to the living room where she found Ahri curled up on the sofa under a blanket watching something on the TV.

 

“hey baby, i’m so so sorry i took some time, i talked to some fans” Akali said, and climbed up on the sofa, leaning down to give her a soft kiss onto her lips

“i missed you, what if something happened huh??” Ahri groaned and gave a small but sad glare at Akali, with Akali only could chuckle at.

 

“this brain of yours is so emotional lately” Akali laughed

“did you get me strawberries?” Ahri said instead as she looked like a lost puppy at Akali

“everything for my beautiful wife” Akali said and handed her the one single bag she brought with her to the living room, and watched Ahri take out the strawberries in a hurry and starting to eat them.

 

“i’m so glad your cravings consist of fruit and not something unhealthy” Akali said and watched Ahri with love in her eyes, even though Ahri was being more than messy with howling down the strawberries.

 

“say that to your nutella”

 

“...what? wait you didn’t eat all my nutella did you?” Akali said and looked worried

 

“only one way to find out babe” Ahri hummed and licked some of the juice from the strawberries on her fingers

Akali hurried out in the kitchen, and sure enough she found a empty nutella bottle there.

truly tragic.

“Ahri! I keep of your stuff, you keep of mine” Akali said loud enough for Ahri to hear to the living room, with wasn't needed since Ahri had quietly followed after her.

with Akali saw when she had turned around to storm into the living room again to scoold Ahri for eating her stuff when she is not suppose to eat unhealthy stuff, as they agreed.

but when she saw Ahri leaning by the door frame, smiling at her, cockiliy, she felt warmth through her, because that was not all she saw, she saw her wife, but she also saw her future, someone she would love as much she loved Ahri.

Akali sighed and shook her head.

“come here” Akali said and took a few steps towards Ahri, cupping her cheek with one hand, kissing her softly, as she caressed Ahri’s stomach gently with the other to then kneel down to it, kissing it as well.

“you are so cheesy, you know that right?” Ahri said blushing as she looked down at Akali, who rolled her eyes at Ahri

“why can’t i show our baby some love already? “

 

“because our child is not going to grow up to be as cheesy as you are” Ahri chuckled, smirking at Akali, who stood up again, and wrapped her arms around Ahri.  
carefully swinging her to side to side with a smile on her face.

“oh yeah? and who are going to stop me? you? I think you are just jealous that I will give as much love I give to you as I will give to our kid” Akali grinned and this time it was Ahri’s turn to roll her eye’s

 

“yes me, but… I’m not complaining, someone going to have to do it… since you know… i’m not good with kids like you..” Ahri mumbled and her previous smile, dropped, as well as her ears, expression showing worry.

 

“hey, don’t think like that, you be a great mother, you just don’t know it yet” Akali reassured and kissed her again, with seemed to have convinced Ahri for the moment as she smiled at her again, still a bit unsure, but she didn't feel or had the strength to argue with Akali about it.

 

“are you tired? the concerts must taken its toll on you”

“ a bit, but i’m fine”

“you know, i’m still surprised that no one caught on that you are pregnant, i mean, not much dancing? covering up clothes, the mystery of not going to do something for quite some time.  
this bump of yours is growing big” Akali said, and caressed Ahri’s bump that she hided from the public with hoodies, jackets, and other means.

 

“there is no way, i'm letting the public know, not until this baby is out, it be to much stress to deal with” Ahri sighed and rested her head against Akali as she hugged her, feeling a bit more sleepy now.

“i now baby, i know” Akali said softly

 

“also. you need to stop lying, you are almost falling asleep here” Akali complained but laughed right after and picked up Ahri in bridal style

 

“you are going to bed” Akali said firmly and started to carry Ahri to bed, with Ahri whined about

 

“but the strawberries Akali… I need them!”

“you can howl them down later, also, you need to rest up before our guests are coming” 

 

“ugh fine! but you are sleeping on the couch, you hear me??” Ahri then growled a bit

 

“yes yes, I hear you” Akali said and didn't really take it seriously because sure enough when Akali put her down, Ahri dragged her down to sleep next to her.

 

“stay.”

 

“always will” Akali hummed and let Ahri hug her, as Akali ran her finger through Ahri’s hair to soothe her, and it didn't take long for Ahri to fall asleep in Akali’s arms.

neither of them could be anymore happier, they are truly starting their own family.


	2. Chapter 2

Akali had only slept about 20 minutes until she woke up again, with Ahri completely passed out on her arm, the rapper smiled at the sight and kissed Ahri's forehead, and then carefully withdrew her arm, so she could get up from the bed, but before she would leave Ahri to sleep in peace some more. she tucked her in further and saw how Ahri cuddled up in the blanket, burrowing her face into it.

She went back to the hallway to get the groceries she left there and luckily it wasn't anything in the bags that would spoil fast, so everything was fine when she sorted out all groceries, to then starting to cook something up, she might not be the best cook but she could still make a decent meal for herself and Ahri.

she was a bit nervous tho, as today was the day where their friends and members would come over. They would finally tell them that Ahri was pregnant and that had been the real reason why Ahri quit.

Akali thought of what everyone’s reaction would be. Would they be happy for them? would they be disappointed that their disbandment was due to her and Ahri’s decision of getting a child?

or rather… it was Ahri’s hormones that made them even consider it in the first place, sure they talked about it before, but once the start of the year had come around, Ahri got… needy and brought it up way more often.

that’s one thing that comes along with being a fox Vastaya, sometimes being in ‘heat’ making Ahri’s drive and need… rather explosive, during whole February Ahri was onto Akali like a leach as well as talking about getting a child with her, at first Akali thought it was just her hormones talking, but it showed itself to not be the case, at least not completely, so they started going to several private doctors to go through a complicated progress to test out that they could both be biological mother’s, it was expensive and took all the way to march until it finally worked and got results.

they were happy and impressed that science has gotten so far that it was possible for the two to be both biological mother’s to their unborn child, it was one of their happiest days together when they found out that it had worked.

how it worked was that, by taking out cells from Akali, and changing it with other chemicals it successfully worked to fertilized Ahri’s eggs.

 

as Akali was thinking of the progress they went through, she heard it suddenly knocked on the door, and she left the stove to go open it, seeing Kai’sa and Sivir, with Evelynn beside them standing outside the door.

 

“Hey guys! come in, you are a bit early so I'm still cooking the food but make yourself at home as usual” Akali grinned and stepped to the side for the women to enter her and Ahri’s home.

“thanks, how are you guys doing?” Kai’sa smiled widely, happy to see her member again

 

“we are good, Ahri is napping right now though, so don’t wake up, she will be grumpy if you do” Akali said when Evelynn threw her purse over to Akali and took off her coat in the progress and was taking the ‘make yourself at home’ to heart. as she strolled in as if she owned the place. sitting down in the sofa

“thanks, dear, and take this and place it somewhere safe will you?”

being used to Evelynn casually handing Akali stuff, she rolled her eye’s and simply dropped it by the door as she closed it behind her.

“you? cooking food? is that safe?” Sivir smirked and raised an eyebrow, when she passed Akali, she pouted from Sivir’s teasing and followed the girls inside.

“oh, ha-ha, in the matter of fact yeah”

“it’s not ramen right?” Evelynn asked from the sofa the Plasma TV already on.

“I know how to cook thank you very much” Akali said as she leaned against the door frame to the kitchen and watched the girl settle, Sivir joined Evelynn on the sofa while Kai’sa stood up.

“can I help out? it’s been forever since we cooked food together Kali!” Kai’sa said excited, and if it had been anyone else than Kai’sa who had requested that, she probably would have told them off to just keep their mouth shut and let her cook the food in peace

 

“yeah, sure, that be nice, maybe we can poison Eve’s food together while we are at it, for dissing my cooking skills” Akali laughed and headed into the kitchen hearing a ‘’I heard that, you brat” from Evelynn. Kai’sa followed after and immediately took her place by the stove as Akali started to prepare other things for the meal

 

“so who else is coming? you said you had to tell everybody something important” Kai’sa asked as she stirred around in the pot.

“just Xayah and Rakan, for now. We thought only the closet should know first, plus… Ahri said telling to many people would just stress her, and the last concert already took a toll on her.

Akali said as she chopped up a few vegetables, however, Kai’sa stopped the stirring and worry took over her expression.

“I’m starting to worry about you guys, have something happened to Ahri? Is she ok?” Kai’sa asked

“uh… everything is alright… we tell you as soon Xayah and Rakan gets here” 

“that’s not very comforting, what are you hiding? I mean, me and Eve don’t even know why Ahri decided to quit an-” Kai’sa started, her voice full of worry, but she got cut off by Ahri who tiredly had stepped into the kitchen, still half asleep.

“hrm.. Kai’sa? are you already here? I thought you guys would come until later” Ahri yawned and Akali, suddenly felt panicked as Ahri were only wearing some shorts and a tank top, making it easy to spot her baby belly.

Kai’sa stared at Ahri, her eye’s winding when she realized exactly what was going on.

“oh my god- Ahri!!! are you preg-” before Kai’sa could say anything else, Akali placed her hand over Kai’sa mouth and hushed her down.

“shh! we were going to tell you and give you the details over dinner, don’t say anything yet will you?” Akali whispered and let go of Kai’sa who was almost bouncing up and down and got teary eyed

“oh my god, I can’t believe this!! congratulation! how many months are you? how did you guys do this? who is the doner? wait, please don’t tell me it’s kayn or something since he's Akali brother and-”

“no!! it’s not kayn’s! He's not even my biological brother, that child is mine and will you be quiet? We will tell you soon…” Akali growled a bit of the mentioning of Kayn, as if that ever would happen, Akali and him wasn’t even related by blood. She already felt overprotective and to clarify that it was her child growing inside Ahri.

“ops, sorry.. I’m. I'm just so excited for you! this explains everything!” Kai’sa said happily and gave Ahri a warm hug, Ahri still drowsy from sleep hugged her back, not really following as she let out another yawn.

“Akali, where are the strawberries?” Ahri said as she hugged Kai’sa and Akali stepped over to the fridge right away and took them out.

“right here, go out to the other’s in the meantime as me and kai’sa finish up here, alright? and put on a sweater, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise further” Akali said and handed over the straw berries to Ahri, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, who tiredly nodded and then headed back to their room to grab a sweater.

“fine. but don’t burn down the house from your cooking” Ahri mumbled

“Hey! why do you have to diss my cooking to” Akali grumbled.

“Oh, she’s really out of it, is it the pre- “

“yeah, she’s a bit in a daze at times after she wakes up from her naps” Akali cut off before Kai’sa could mention the word of pregnancy.

Kai’sa got the hint, but she seemed she was overloaded with excitement and had millions of questions about it as the two cooked. however, they both got a scare when Ahri rushed out in the kitchen again. In a baggy sweater with the bag of strawberries in hand.

 

“wait, oh my god! Kai’sa you can’t tell anyone!” Ahri said stressed and Kai’sa chuckled amused.

“oh you really were out of it huh? but I won't! Akali already made me swear to not even mention it until you tell the others” Kai’sa pouted and shot Akali a small glare, with Akali chuckled at. Ahri looked between the two and then let out a relieved sigh.

“okay.. good, anyway, now when I’m awake I will go make fun of Eve, and I’m just saying, if your girlfriend or Eve takes my strawberries, they WILL lose a hand” Ahri warned and made her way to the living room.

“...she’s kidding right?”

“I wish I could say yes, for real, she will go demon fox on you if you steal her strawberries, I tried once, It didn't end well” Akali said

“but it's obviously fine to steal my Nutella!!” Akali said loud enough for the other’s to head into the living room.

“are you still mad about that??” Ahri shouted from the living room followed by a “Eve... Hands off my strawberries! I mean it!” and a slapping sound

“what’s your deal?? sheesh so stingy” Eve muttered and Kai’sa gave a questioning look at Akali who shrugged.

“she ate all my Nutella while I was shopping”

 

once they were almost finished, the doorbell could be heard, and again, and again…

“that would be Rakan” Akali sighed as the doorbell continued to ring and echo over the house.

Akali went out to go open up the door but found Evelynn already standing in the door opening, glaring Rakan down.

“annoying as always huh Rakan?” Evelynn said- standing crossed armed.

“wait, you don’t live here” Rakan muttered when he saw Evelynn welcoming them and dissing him

“well she’s not wrong honey, why do you insist on being a nuisance” Xayah sighed and stepped inside

“that’s my job” Rakan grinned widely and stepped inside too, but before Xayah could take off her coat, Rakan rushed over to her side and took it off for her.

“Rakan, can you please let me do things by myself?”

“but the baby! you are a big mama bird right now, so I have to!” Rakan insisted with Xayah rolling her eye’s.

“Hey guys, you’re just in time, me and Kai’sa just finished the food. how’s the baby?” Akali asked when they came in, showing a more welcome than Evelynn had, Ahri had also gotten up and wrapped an arm around Akali waist, to talk to the couple.

Ahri’s eyes darted towards Xayah’s belly, she was pregnant too, almost 7 months, so shorty they would be expecting and that was why Rakan refused to leave his wives side So he could help her with even the simplest tasks.

Ahri then looked at Akali, and they shared a knowing smile.

"Should we just tell them now?" Ahri smiled and pulled Akali closer, Akali's palm resting against Ahri's stomach. 

"Go ahead, babe" 

Everyone was silent and gave the two a curious look

"What are you guys hiding?" Evelynn asked with a hand on her hip.

"We are pregnant, 3 months in" Ahri announced and then looked at Akali, who firmly gave the blonde a kiss. Smiling wide and proud.

 

"No way!" Rakan said aloud and quickly went over to Ahri and hugged her, almost lifting the woman.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU MY SASSY FOX"

"Hey! Put me down!" Ahri hissed and tried to wriggle out from his grasp. 

The other's was still in shock, expect for Kai'sa who was clinging onto Sivir to contain her excitement for the two.

"Congratulations you two " Sivir chuckled and squeezed Kai'sa's arm to calm down and settle down beside her.

"Wait, wait, wait, how come you haven't told us this before? How is this even possible for you two?" Xayah asked confused. Rakan let Ahri go and rushed over to his wife and kissed her cheek, grinning

"Who cares? Do you know what this means? Our baby daughter will have a buddy!" He chuckled and was beaming like a rain of sunshine

"No, really, I like to know that to" Evelynn spoke and eyed Ahri and Akali

The couple looked at each other with concern and then back to Evelyn, who spoke in a monologue tone, so it was hard to tell if she was happy for them or not.

“We wanted to surprise everyone and finish up work before we revealed it, so it wouldn't be to much stress for Ahri” Akali explained and then the longer version of how both of them could be biological mothers to their unborn child.

the others listened to the exploitation and were equally impressed and surprised how far science has come that the couple had been when they first found out about it.

Evelyn had been quiet under the explanation, standing crossed armed as she looked at the couple.

Akali glanced at Ahri, who tensed up a bit and wrapped her little finger over Akali’s.

Akali chuckled at this.

Ahri would never admit it aloud, but Evelyn’s support and opinion maybe mattered the most to her, the two might bicker and be at each other’s throats like cat and dog at times, but they been friends for so many years and even formed K/DA together.

that both for sure still consider each other as the other's best friend and sister.

when Evelyn saw that Ahri started to tense up, she smirked and tilted her head amused

“well that’s a relief, I thought you were just getting fat” Evelynn giggled behind her hand.

“what was that??” Ahri growled and was ready to fight the other girl for making her worry that she didn’t approve of it, on top of taunting her.

Akali wrapped an arm immediately around Ahri and held her back, so she couldn't get her hands on Evelyn

“babe, calm down, don’t forget you are pregnant”

“I will HURT you” Ahri hissed at Evelyn, that shrugged casually, standing safe beside Kai’sa and the others.

“guess we are aunties now, right, dear Kai’sa?” Evelyn turned to Kai’sa and smiled.

Kai’sa eyes widened as she let out a gasp.

“oh my god! you are right! we will be aunties! “

 

as Kai’sa was squealing and being a happy proud aunt and already discussing her plans and the future for Ahri and Akali’s baby to Evelyn.

"ugh stop never mind I said anything"

"but Eve! we can give the baby so clothes and toys and even baby sit!"

"you do that, I don't want part of it, Kids are not my area"

Akali chuckled and kissed Ahri’s temple, gaining her attention.

“see? they all are happy for us and I know, you will be a great mother, can you relax now?” Akali looked into Ahri’s eyes and gently placed her palm over Ahri’s belly.

“for now… perhaps” Ahri mumbled but still smiled at Akali, kissing her on the cheek.

she was still unsure if she will be a good mother, but she was happy that her group and friends, and of course wife, was there for her, she felt as long she had them all supporting her and Akali, there was nothing they couldn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall know that the way they had their kid is actually a real-life research? it's still far from being able to do it but they are running test to make it possible one day, BUT THIS IS FICTION SO WHY NOT JUST MAKE IT SO ITS POSSIBLE ALREADY<3


	3. Chapter 3

It was one cold evening night and Akali was sitting at her desk, writing and reading Emails from her manager regarding an upcoming solo concert and tour, letting out a sigh, she scratched her head.

She had been at it and composing new songs for hours and her back had started to ache.

"Are you still working?" Ahri's voice came from behind her, causing her to turn her head around to look at her wife. Her wife that soon was 9 months pregnant. It should only be a week of the matter of time before their baby daughter would be born into the world.

Akali let out a tired yawn and stretched her arms.

"Yeah… I'm just double checking the last details for the concert tomorrow " Akali mumbled and turned back to the computer. Ahri stepped closer to the working girl and put her arms around her neck.

"Come to bed, you already finished the pre-recording this morning, if anything is missing it's some idiot's fault for not preparing it," Ahri said as she started to massage Akali's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I want to give my fans a good concert. You know how I feel if I don't deliver something fresh and good" Akali leaned into Ahri's touch further, enjoying the massage, the blonde rolled her eye's

 

"They love you regardless "

 

Akali didn't answer and instead wheeled the chair around and stood up, agreeing to join Ahri in bed.

"Will you be alright? And are you sure it's a good idea to go to my concert, this close to the mark?" Akali asked concerned, caressing Ahri's cheek.

"I told you. I will never miss your concerts. I will be backstage listening and watching you from the monitor there" 

"Will be hard for you to come when it's the tour concerts" Akali teased

"Fine, I won't be able to go on those…" Ahri said looking down, and Akali could tell she was anxious.

"You know I will cancel right away if you want me to be home" Akali reassured

"Don't you dare! You worked for this. I will be fine. Eve and Kai'sa promised to check on me and our little girl, even Rakan and Xayah said they could come over with Reina" Ahri said but Akali didn't seem convinced

" I feel bad… I want to be there for our daughter all the time when she's born" Akali bite her lip and dropped her gaze, feeling bad about that she would be away for 4 months due to her tour.

"let's not discuss this until later, just focus on tomorrow ok? Now, let's go to bed" Ahri said and started to drag Akali with her.

"But I haven't finished my ramen yet!" Akali whined and Ahri took one glance at Akali's half-eaten soggy noodles on top of the desk.

"You Should have eaten them quicker hun, now let’s go. I need my body pillow to sleep" Ahri chuckled and pulled on Akali’s wrist so she would follow with her once again.

 

once in bed, Ahri laid down, her head against her Wife’s chest, drawing circles with her thumb onto her arm, that Akali had securely wrapped around the blonde.

“how are you feeling?” Akali asked, Ahri listened to Akali’s steady heartbeat, it made her feel relaxed. with closed eye’s she exhaled softly.

“I’m fine, just nervous”

“about the baby?”

“yes… I’m still worried I won’t be a good mother to her” Ahri paused and bit down on her lip

“I never thought I ever would be settling down like this, yet, here I am, house owner with a Wife and about to have a kid”

Akali chuckled at that and hugged Ahri, followed by a kiss against Ahri’s temple.

“You changed, we both have, I mean you are already taking care of me pretty good” Akali joked, Ahri giggled and carefully move over so she faced Akali, cupping her cheek.

“right, I forgot you are a big baby”

“see? you will be fine, I promise, and I will be here to look after you and the baby, I mean, how bad can It be? if Rakan and Xayah can take care of their kid just fine, then we should be in the clear” Akali chuckled and pecked Ahri’s lips.

 

“they haven’t been sleeping much…”

“eh, well… you know, Reina is a bit needy, and we are idols, we are used to no sleep” Akali tried and Ahri smiled at her wife, feeling a bit reassured in between the jokes and talk.

Ahri laid down again, listening to Akali’s heart once again, feeling her eyelids becoming heavy, she closed her eyes and breathed In Akali’s scent.

“with you, I will be ok”

Akali smiled at her Wife fondly and placed them in a more comfortable position to sleep.

and they both quickly fell asleep.

 

 

The next day, the couple was up early, Akali was already wide awake as she had woken up before Ahri and was walking around in the house with phone in hand, waiting for her manager to give her a call that he was there to pick her and Ahri up so they could go the venue where Akali would perform.

they exchanged their good morning and Akali had already prepared Ahri’s breakfast, a habit she had picked up on, from the mornings Ahri was not feeling well from morning sickness.

Akali decided not to eat as she would instead eat when she was backstage to get prepared and fix the very last preparations, so at home, she only took a protein smoothie.

they were soon off, and both were a bit worried that anyone would see Ahri’s belly but with it being winter, she could hide her stomach with sweaters and a coat well, no one knew yet, aside from their friends.

it had been a pain to keep it away from the media but they managed to get by.

when they got to the venue, there were already fans queuing up, some probably been there for a very long time even though the concert is still hours away.

Akali always felt both bad and honored that people would actually give up their time and sleep to be out in the cold to come to watch her, she recognized a few familiar faces that usually always shows up to her events.

she wished she could do more for all of them.

“hey, make sure to give the fans some water and heat packs if there are any, I don’t want them to get sick” Akali said to her manger. he nodded and parked the car behind the venue

“I see what I can do”

 

they got inside and the last preparation was getting started as well as several makeup-artist and Stylist surrounded Akali to get her styled to perfection, in the meantime, Ahri was reading comments and checking their fans, from social media about what they had to say about the soon to concert.

she felt proud over Akali, that she was so loved by many and she was happy for her, she had come a long way, even after KDA, Akali is still a hit singer and rapper.

the stylist and artists were eventually finished and Ahri would never get used to how much Akali could take her breath away whenever she was maxed out in style, Akali was a true visual even when she is in her casual clothes, so whenever Ahri saw her styled for performance her mind started to wander.

Akali noticed Ahri watching her in silence, having a rather hungry look in her eye’s.

the other’s noticed as well, one of the stylists a woman, glared at Ahri when she stood up from her seat to approach Akali.

“miss Ahri. no! if you start kissing her and mess up her hair or clothes I WILL mess up your makeup next time I work with you!” the stylist warned and Ahri grumbled and decided to ignore her and still approached Akali with a smirk.

 

“Baby no! stay back! I don’t want to sit through all that again!” Akali warned as well and grabbed a hair dryer and pointed it at Ahri in defense.

Ahri stopped and gave her ‘really?’ look.

“I’m not afraid to use this”

 

“oh please, what can a hair dryer do?”

Akali didn't answer and instead started it so hot air was blowing into Ahri’s face.

 

“....” Ahri didn’t say anything.

“cool and edgy my ass, you are such a kid” Ahri shook her head and walked away.

that is until she felt a pair of arms around her waist, and lips pressing into her neck and then cheek.

“don’t be mad, You might not be allowed to kiss me, but I can still kiss you” Akali chuckled and Ahri turned around in her arms, smirking at her wife and was about to kiss her anyway.

 

“no! you can’t! Akali get over here, Now I have to redo your lipstick” the artist said and both of the women groaned

“fine!” Akali muttered and gave Ahri and apologetic look.

“Later”

 

 

\--------------

 

The concert had been going on for a while and Ahri were listing the music booming thru the venue, Akali’s voice was heard and thousands of fans screaming and cheering for her.

from the backstage Ahri watched the TV Monitor that was recording Akali’s performances.

there were a few people around, preparing clothes and what not for different stages but no one was really watching expect for Ahri and one of Akali’s personal Security guards that came from KDA’s guards. Caitlyn.

Caitlyn stood up as Ahri was sitting down in a chair, trying to relax as she had started to feel strange.

“are you not warm like that?” She asked the woman.

“I’m fine, just feeling a bit iffy but I can’t take it off, since well… you know” Ahri said and hinted towards the fact she had pregnancy belly. Since Caitlyn and VI had become friends over the years, from them being their guards on so many events. the couple had decided they would tell them as well.

Caitlyn looked around the room making sure no one was listening to their conversation and then nodded.

“that’s fair, Is that also why Akali asked me to be in here with you? and not out there with VI? I was actually shocked to see you outside your home”

“I don’t want to miss her concerts, no matter what” 

“You two have a pure love” Caitlyn smiled, but that smiled vanished when Ahri suddenly hissed out in pain and grabbed onto Caitlyn’s arm.

“AH-” Ahri let out once again and placed a hand over her stomach.

“what’s wrong?? wait is it time?” Caitlyn asked panic started to rise in her as she watched Ahri, groaning in pain, holding her stomach. Ahri could only nodd and Caitlynn didnt waste a single second.

“start the car. we need to get her to hospital, now. and quick!” Caitlyn said and pulled at the nearest manager, he was about to ask ‘why’ but didn't get the chance to before he saw Ahri holding her stomach in pain and Caitlyn raising her voice.

“now!! and you there, go help Ahri get to the car! I need to go tell Akali what’s going on”

“but- It’s the Middle of a performance”

“It doesn't matter, the song will end soon anyway”

and with that, everyone started to scatter around and Caitlyn hurried over to the stage, on the way she used the radio to contact VI.

“VI. as soon the song end, uphold it until I get there, Ahri is in Labor and Akali needs to Know what’s going on”

 

the song was ending and the concert came to a pause by VI’s order to not start any new song, Caitlyn soon arrived and walked onto the stage.

Akali like all the fans in the venue was confused on what was going on, but when she saw Caitlyn coming towards her, she knew it had to do with Ahri as Caitlyn was supposed to be with her.

she pulled the mic away so it wouldn't catch any sound, and the next words she heard from Caitlyn made her eyes widen, Caitlyn left shorty in a hurry.

Akali was speechless, she looked at the ocean of fans, she felt herself starting to sweat, she didn't know what she would do, she couldn't just leave her fans, but she HAD to be with Ahri.

Akali bowed deeply down and put the mic back when she straightened up.

“I am so so sorry, It’s an emergency”

and with that, she hurried off the stage, with Fans talking and screaming of what was going on, some demanding. she could hear as she was leaving there was a mixed reaction. but she couldn't think of that, she could only think of Ahri.

when she arrived at the van, she saw some staff helping Ahri into it. and Akali felt relieved that she had managed to catch it right before they would leave.

she quickly pushed thru and jumped into the backseat of the van, grabbing Ahri’s hand stopping Ahri from speaking

“what ar-”

“don’t speak, just save your energy, I’m here, Everything will be ok” Akali spoke and kissed Ahri’s hand, squeezing it tight. internally she was freaking out, but she had to be strong and appear calm to Ahri to not put any stress to her.

the van drove away and Akali was soothing Ahri’s hair since she had started to breath more heavily.

“It’s ok, just deep breath’s ok?”

Ahri nodded and squeezed Akali’s hand tighter once again, as she leaned against Akali, trying to withstand the pain that was soaring thru her.


	4. Chapter 4

Phasing back and forth in the hospitals' corridors and waiting area, Akali bit her knuckles in worry, they had called the hospital on the way there so they could take care of Ahri as quick as possible.

However, once they had arrived, Akali hadn't been allowed to be with her wife until the baby had been born.

It was torture, not knowing what was going on and that Akali couldn't do anything about it.

She was getting strange looks and a few were taking photos of her.

She was supposed to be performing, but instead, she had to leave the concert in a hurry, to be with Ahri and so she could welcome their daughter into the world.

But that meant that Akali wore her stage outfit with made her stand out even more than she usually would, the news was probably out as well.

People knew who they were when they had arrived at the desk.

And with Akali saying loudly that Wife is in labor and that they had called in about it, so they could take Ahri in as quick as possible.

Didn't go pass civilians ear's or video recording that would for sure be documented about.

After a couple of hours of phasing. Akali finally sat down at a chair. Her body sunken down on it, she took off her cap and ran a hand thru her hair. she left the cap sitting on her face as she sighed deeply.

She had worn herself out from worrying and stressing so much.

 

"Akali! Where's Ahri? Is she alright? Why aren't you with her?" Kai'sa came rushing in thru the doors, with Evelyn at her heels. Carrying a quite huge and unnecessary bag.

"Caitlyn called and told us what was going on" she continued and was close to where Akali was practically draped over the chair.

Akali took off her cap from her face and straighten her back. Noticing the huge bag Evelyn carried but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"I'm not allowed in!" Akali groaned and quickly stood up and placed her hands on Kai'sa's shoulders.

"Can you believe that?? Like I'm out here worried sick. What if something goes wrong? What if Ahri needs me? like what if she wants her craving food? or her back hurting? Honestly. We are both women, like come on why can't I just be with her???" Akali started to phase again and continued to rant as she was walking back and worth.

Kai'sa and Evelyn watched her do so. And exchanged worried looks. 

Evelyn then stepped up to Akali and stood in front of her, staring her down. 

"EVE! you know how to deal with these things! Get me into that room!" 

Evelyn continued to stare at Akali, not giving her any reaction, until she shoved the big bag into Akali's arms, throwing her off from her phasing.

"W-what is this?? Why do you have this huge bag??" Akali asked, finally snapping out from it.

"Presents for the baby" Evelyn shrugged and looked away as if she wasn't interested the slightest and then sat down on a chair crossing her legs, with clasped hands in her lap, waiting composedly.

But the repeatable tapping of her foot against the cold hospital floor expressed differently.

This time Kai'sa and Akali exchanged looks. Before they stared at Evelynn again who notice the two stare.

 

"What??" Evelyn snapped.

"Are you..? Worried?" Kai'sa asked carefully tilting her head a bit

"For Ahri? As if!" Evelyn growled but her expression started to fall and it became obvious she was concerned.

Akali kneeled down and looked through the bag and there were tons of plushies and kid toys and unnecessary expensive baby clothes and outfits.

"Eve… I appreciate this but don't you think it's a bit too much?" Akali asked as she picked out a pink and big alpaca plushie, almost chuckling, since, to see Evelyn nervous and going all in like that were rather a sight to behold.

"Nothing will be 'too much' for baby Kari" Evelyn grumbled and grabbed the plush from Akali and put it in her lap.

The other two looked at Evelyn

"Kari?" Akali asked a bit confused

"You and Ahri would never choose a name ever since you found out it was a girl, so I'm choosing for you. It means 'pure of heart' because she will be the most precious and purest child to ever live" Evelyn huffed and turned her head away from the two. 

Akali chucked and smiled fondly at Evelyn, up til now, she had acted casual and as if nothing was out of the ordinary, when she, in reality, had been planning and preparing for Ahri and Akali's baby to be born, unlike Kai'sa who would randomly show up with gifts and be excited whenever they got new, news about the baby. The two showed their support differently but regardless her members loved them and already showing great care and love for their soon to be newborn daughter.

"Kari, huh?" Akali tried it out and her smile grew more.

"What of it?" Evelyn snapped a bit

"I like it" The rapper grinned and smiled at Evelynn.

 

"Miss? You can see your wife and daughter now" a nurse who had walked up to the group said and the moment Akali heard those words, she dashed away to the room Ahri was located in and hurried into the room.

she Stopped in her tracks when she saw her wife, looking exhausted but happy. In her arms, she held their newborn baby.

Akali's eye's widened and felt her heart swell when she saw her daughter for the very first time. She was sleeping peacefully in Ahri's arms.

Akali stepped up carefully and sat down on the chair, right next to the bed.  
Akali couldn't take her eye's off her daughter and felt her tears in her eye's. 

She had Ahri's whiskers marks on her chubby cheeks and small feline fox ears, the vastaya gene definitely made itself present.

she was making small sounds, as her ears twitched

And Akali could swear her heart was about to burst.

She looked at Ahri who stared at their baby as well, with love in her eyes.

"You are amazing" Akali whispered and kissed Ahri's head, Ahri leaned into Akali and smiled.

"I'm all sweaty right now, don't kiss me" Ahri whispered but Akali didn't care and kissed her on the lips

Akali wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to hold her baby, but she didn't want to risk waking her, she barely dared to make any sounds.

"You should hold her" Ahri said, Akali looked unsure but moved closer anyway once Ahri, very carefully lifted their child over to Akali so she could hold her.

And once she held her in her arms their baby started to fidget a bit with her small hands and arms, reaching out to something.

Akali moved her free hand closer to their baby, and the baby wrapped her small hand around Akali's finger. And it was then Akali could feel her tears fall.

She was so happy, she finally got to start her own family that she could love and protect.

"Are you crying?" Ahri sniffled, at the verge of crying herself from watching the interaction and seeing the two.

"I-I am not crying. You are crying" Akali stuttered and tried holding back her tears as Ahri did.

But the two failed and let the happy tears fall as they laughed softly as their daughter peacefully slept in Akali's embrace.

 

Kai'sa and Evelyn finally stepped in and saw the scene.

Evelyn smirked a bit from seeing her two members so 'soft' but it turned quickly into a fond smile when she saw the baby.

“isn’t it suppose to be the baby that cry?” Evelynn chuckled

Kai'sa, on the other hand, had started to cry as well from happiness and tried to suppress a squeal.

 

"What will we name her?" Ahri watched Akali as she gently rocked their daughter.

 

"I like the name Eve decided for us. 'Kari" Akali hummed softly and Ahri took a long look at their daughter again and smiled.

"Me too"

Evelyn was a bit surprised the two had actually gone along with her name suggestion, but regardless she was happy that they did.

The doctor then came in with one of those baby strollers that always was at the hospital whenever a new child was born. 

"Miss, I suggest you rest and sleep, for now, your baby daughter will be safe as we look after her, you can both see her after you rested up" the doctor said and stepped over to Akali, indicating for her to hand over Kari, and Akali suddenly felt a rush of overprotectiveness. She hesitated and glanced around the room to her members and Ahri and lastly Kari. 

She let out a sighed and carefully handed her over.

And for some reason, Akali felt like that had been harder than it should have been. She felt dreadful the moment Kari started to whine and making small sob noises when Kari left Akali's arms and then burst out in tears when they left the room.

 

"It's ok, you will see her later " Kai'sa reassured the two new mothers who equally looked as if they were lost everything they had.

 

"Will it? How do we know we can trust these people??" Evelyn then growled, almost angry.

"EVELYN! YOU'RE NOT HELPING " Kai'sa hissed due to the couple looked more like a nervous wreck from those words.

And Kai'sa did her best to reassure them that everything will be alright.

 

 

Minutes went by and Ahri was quickly getting drowsy as her energy was at 0 long times ago.

"We let you sleep ok? I will be right here when you wake up and when you are good to go, we go see Kari" Akali said and ran her hand thru Ahri's hair.

"Come here, please?" Ahri asked tiredly and pulled at Akali's sleeve. Akali looked at the other two

"We will go back to the waiting room," Evelyn said and pulled Kai'sa with her, taking the hint that the two wanted to be alone.

Once they were gone. 

Akali slipped into the hospital bed, leaving as much as room as possible for Ahri, as she cuddled up against Akali. Hugging her and closing her eyes, she drew a breath exhaling deeply.

"You sure you can sleep like this?" Akali whispered, and Ahri pulled her closer as a response.

"Stay."

Akali chuckled softly and kisses Ahri's head

"Always"

Akali then started to hum on of her songs that she had created for Ahri, softly singing it to Ahri, making the exhausted blonde relax and fell asleep in Akali's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours went by and Akali had been wide awake stroking the tired and exhausted Ahri’s hair.

the blonde was resting up and sleeping against Akali's chest listening to her steady heartbeat, hugging her tight.

Akali couldn't sleep herself, the adrenaline from the mere happiness she felt from holding her daughter was what kept her awake, thousands of thoughts of how their lives would become like very soon was spinning around in her head.

However, the small hospital bed was making her feel a bit stiff but she didn't want to move to disturb Ahri’s slumber, but after about 3 hours had passed, Akali’s arm had fallen asleep and she tried waking it up by carefully moving it, but it had unfortunately woken Ahri up.

 

Ahri tiredly opened her eye's, not feeling as exhausted as before, but still groggy and a bit in pain.

“sorry, did I wake you?” Akali whispered. Ahri shook her head.

“no, I was waking up anyway, I thought you were asleep”

“Nope, wide awake”

Ahri lifted her head to look at Akali, she still looked very tired, but Akali still thought she looked beautiful as ever, even though Ahri would argue differently.

“have you slept at all?"

“Nah, But I was enjoying myself from watching you sleep” Akali winked and wiggled her eyebrows

“creep.” Ahri snorted and moved her body to lay on top of Akali rather than beside her.

Akali put a hand over her back as a reflex, moving into a more comfortable position.

“how are you feeling?” Akali asked her eye’s softened when she saw Ahri’s smiling at her.

“I felt better that’s for sure...” 

“ Also, You need to get me some better clothes once we are getting moved to another room, Because I’m not staying in this garbage hospital gown” Ahri pointed out and Akali chuckled amused

“I see you are fine enough to complain about what you wear”

“Oh hush, you are wearing expensive performing clothes, you have no say in this, beside-” Ahri said and was about to continue to talk but Akali suddenly kissed her, pressing her hand against Ahri’s back so their bodies hugged closer.

Ahri sighed into the kiss, feeling her heart swell a bit as her wife deepen the kiss, it was such soft and gentle kiss, slow and tender, and Ahri could swear she was getting drunk on the mere affection and love she felt from the embrace.

Akali would always kiss her like that, whenever she was proud of Ahri, and wanting to show her all affection she had for the blonde woman.

Akali put both of her arms around Ahri, holding her close as they ended the kiss.

“I love you”

 

Ahri looked at Akali, curious about why Akali was being extremely soft with her.

“you are being a softie hun” Ahri chuckled and caressed Akali’s cheek, kissing her forehead once before she looked into Akali’s eyes.

“I’m just so proud of you… you brought us a daughter, we can finally have our own family” Akali sighed softly and buried her face into Ahri’s shoulder, taking in her fragrance.

family. something that both of them never really knew. Ahri being an orphan, only knowing the life of being raised as an idol and performer, and Akali being brought up in a toxic family.

this was such a big step for them. A new chapter in their life, that they never experienced.

it was one of the reasons why Ahri had been, are. nervous about being a parent.

There were so many things she didn't know, so many things she still doubted about herself, so many things that could go wrong.

but when she had seen Kari laying in Akali’s arm. she felt like everything was going to be alright, as long they had each other, it would be ok. she wanted their daughter to have everything she never had, much like how Akali felt. they both wanted to give Kari a good life, without pain or difficulty.

 

the door to the room opened, and the two women, turned their head's towards it. Ahri rolled over again, running her hand across Akali’s arm, to then take her hand in hers. leaning close to her once again.

 

“Oh, good you are awake! how are you feeling? do you think you are ready to move into a different room? we have it ready for you, we just need to run some tests on you to make sure everything is alright” the nurse smiled and Ahri let out a sigh. 

Akali could tell Ahri was thinking it was a nuisance but she was in no position to argue about it, so a sigh was all the nurse got from her.

Akali chuckled and got up from the bed, but not without kissing Ahri on the cheek.

“get your check ups, I ask one of the girls to get us some change of clothe's, and more importantly.” Akali paused and then faced the nurse.

“how’s our daughter?” Akali asked and the nursed smiled at her.

 

“your daughter is in perfect health, she’s currently sleeping in the nursery, she cried out for her mommies for a while but eventually calmed down. however, I need you to do some paperwork that’s required after giving birth” the nurse said and Akali almost got choked up again from hearing the word ‘mommies’

“did you hear that? we are really mother’s now!” Akali grinned and Ahri rolled her eye’s once letting out a giggle, smiling fondly at her big dork.

“I heard” Ahri said and then pulled on Akali’s arm to get her closer so she could kiss her.

“now, go fix up the paperwork as I get these check-ups done, I see you at our new room so we can go see baby Kari” Ahri said and let go of Akali, who grinned at her widely.

“you got it~”

 

Akali left the room, so the nurse could do her job properly and so that Akali could take care of other business.

however, once Akali made her way down the corridor, she saw Kai’sa waiting a bit further down, looking a bit anxious, and when Kai’sa spotted Akali, she quickly jogged up to her.

 

“why the troubled face?” Akali asked, getting a bit anxious herself.

“Uhm, I think it’s best for you to wait a bit until Eve is finished with something” Kai’sa said and tried making Akali turn around before she could see the waiting room lobby.

“what? was wrong?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing, just some fans…” Kai’sa laughed nervously, but as she turned Akali around, Akali managed to see two familiar faces, speaking with Evelynn, and the woman was visibly annoyed with the two.

understandable so.

Akali felt anger whelm up, by seeing one the mens faces.

Akali immediately turned around again and brushed past Kai’sa.

“wait! this is not a good idea!” Kai’sa tried but there was no point, Akali was already rushing over to the two.

 

Akali quickly got there, making her presence know.

the two men notice, the taller of the two, smiled gently, while the other had his trademark smirk plastered onto his face.

“Akali honey, I heard of the news!”

“we talk later pops. but you, get out. I don’t want to see your face” Akali growled and stepped past Shen and Evelynn, who took some steps away from Akali approaching Kayn.

Kayn smirks grew bigger as he put his hands into his jacket.

“that’s not a nice greeting sis, I came all the way here to congratulate you” Kayn said and Akali felt her anger rise. she hadn't seen Kayn for years, and she liked to keep it that way. 

Shen and Akali were on better terms, but they still rarely spoke.

but Kayn and Zed were a still a big No for her and Ahri, their members knew of this, and it was why the two had tried to get the two to leave before either of Akali or Ahri, especially Akali, would get sight of them.

“you think I care about being polite towards you? what did you expect? an  
oh my god, I'm so glad you are here, want a hug?” Akali mocked, in a low angry tone.

“well… when you put it in that way, no… that be gross coming from you” Kayn laughed and Akali clicked her tongue as she rolled her eyes.

 

Shen then put a hand on Akali’s shoulder.

“we are not here to argue, the news spread and Kayn happened to pass by when I was about to leave to here, and I thought it wouldn't hurt to bring me when he asked to join. This is quite a big thing, I am so happy for you, congratulations!” Shen said and smiled at his daughter and gave her a quick hug, a hug Akali did not respond to. she stiffened up and close her hand into a fist. taking a deep breath.

only exhaling once Shen let go.

she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

“thank you, I’m cool with that you are here, but I can’t understand why you are here, Kayn.” Akali glared and Kayn shrugged his shoulders.

“you just became a mother, You think I will miss out on seeing my nephew or niece?” Kayn grinned

“You won’t be seeing her”

“so a niece then?”

“should I just force him out Kali, dear?” Evelynn then asked and Akali kept her glare steady on Kayn, who were only smirking back.

“no. I would like to talk to him, he's not here simply for no reason” Akali said and started to walk to a more secluded area, Kayn taking the hint and started to follow but before he left completely, he turned to Evelynn and Kai’sa who had stepped up beside the woman.

“sooo lovely seeing you two in person again, I’m surprised neither of you ripped my throat out” Kayn laughed mockingly.

 

“why you little-”

 

Evelynn was about to pop a vein and started to curse at Kayn and had it not been for Kai’sa to hold Evelynn back, she would probably lash onto the young man.

 

Kayn caught up with Akali quickly who had stopped in her tracks, giving him a questioning look.

“do you have a death wish or something?”

“Nah, If I did I would come back much sooner”

Akali shook her head and decided to get straight to point.

“just tell me what you are here for, I know you are not here to congratulate me”

“awe I’m hurt. Because that’s exactly what I am here for” Kayn smirked.

“Kayn...” Akali growled, giving him a warning look.

the two stared at each other for a while, Kayn dropped his smirk and glared back at his ‘sister’

“move back to the village, It’s a good place to raise a kid” Kayn stated

“excuse me? and why would I do that? you are out of your mind, just get out of here” Akali scoffed from how ridiculous it sounded.

“just. do it, It will be fewer problems for you if you do” Kayn sighed, his face was stoic now, there were no emotions in it, the only expression was in his voice. he sounded tired, frustrated even.

“what do you mean?”

 

“I honestly don’t care what decision you make, I’m just here because of Zed.” Kayn said, but the way he had said, ‘Zed’ had changed, usually he would call him father, sometimes he would say Zed, but not in such a disgusted tone.

“Zed? what does he want now?” Akali growled

“what do I know? play grandfather? for all I care; ‘get Akali and her family here. this village is perfect to raise a child, and the earlier their training starts the better, so they won’t turn out to be a failure ‘ ”Kayn quoted Zed

“he expects me to go there? you can tell that asshole That will never happen and he can stick his training up his ass” Akali hissed

“I’m not his fucking message boy! I’m also here on my own terms and I’m telling you, move back to the village, or things won’t end prettily!” Kayn practically yelled, glaring at Akali with something Akali could only recognize as hatred. much like she had for him.

however, she then noticed Kayn’s hand, there were huge scars on it, and it seemed to be leading up to his arm.

Akali glanced at it and then back to Kayn.

“Kayn? did he do that to you?” Akali then asked, nodding towards his hand.

with what made Kayn curse under his breath and hid his hand quickly into the jacket pocket.

 

“fuck you! you are such failure I hate your guts! I’m out of here!” Kayn then yelled and stormed off. and Akali was beyond confused and angry, at the same time.

but somewhere in her, she felt concerned for her inlaw Brother.

but Kayn’s crude words had made her dismiss it quickly.

she did not need this in her life, she was not going to listen to Kayn’s words, she was not going to be toyed with.

 

Akali took a deep sigh before she headed back to where Shen was probably were waiting with Evelynn and Kai’sa, and she still needed to finish that paperwork that was probably waiting for her in the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's back everyone ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Akali returned to the other’s shortly with a new headache from the interaction with Kayn, she tried to not let his words get under her skin and simply ignore what he had said, he was gone now, so it didn't matter.

 

“Akali? where is your brother?” Shen asked when Akali came back

“He left” Akali let out a sigh and stood beside her two members, to face her father, not feeling up to discuss her ‘brother’s’ whereabouts. so she decided to change the topic quickly.

“how did you find out about this anyway?” 

“it’s all over the internet, so I hurried over as fast I could”

“...it would be based on simply rumors and you still took the time to come all the way here? It’s at least a 12 hours drive” Akali asked confused, she could not understand why he would come here so quickly for nothing that were confirmed.

 

“Akali. there are videos and several posts about it from citizens that saw you and Ahri yesterday” Kai’sa explained and started to scroll thru her phone to show her.

she had been aware of the posts, but she didn’t think there would be a video of when she and Ahri came into the hospital and asking for assistance due to Ahri giving birth, Guess there were fans and people everywhere to document their lives.

 

“why didn’t you tell me?” Shen asked he looked a bit hurt by the fact his daughter hadn't told him, he was going to become a grandfather.

Akali sighed and shook her head.

“we didn't want anyone to know about it until Kari been born, only a few knew”

“Kari? is that the name of my granddaughter?” Shen said hopeful, his eye’s shined up for a moment.

“uhm, Yes… yes it is” Akali stood crossed armed, she didn't know how she felt about Shen being around for this, it sounded strange hearing him say ‘granddaughter’

 

“can I see her?”

 

“I don’t know dad….” Akali mumbled, tapping her finger against her arm impatiently and Shen noticed his daughter distress.

“Akali, if you don’t want me to be here, It is alright, I don’t have to see her, I came to see you and Ahri to, first of all, to congratulate you, I am truly happy for you” Shen smiled faintly and put a hand on his daughters shoulder. 

Akali let out a sigh and smiled back at the man.

“Maybe later, I really need to get out of these clothes, and Ahri needs a change of clothes as well” Akali explained and turned to her two members.

“could any of you-”

“Don’t worry, I can go, you want to stay at the hospital with Ahri right?” Kai’sa chuckled, already knowing very well that Akali would not leave Ahri’s side.

“thank you, you are the best” Akali grinned at Kai’sa who smiled back as she started to head out of the hospital

“I will be back soon!”

 

Akali turned to Shen once again after Kai’sa had left

“you can stay around I guess… but don’t expect too much” Akali said and then started to walk to the counter where she would pick up whatever needed to be signed and filled in about Kari’s birth significant.

Evelynn followed after the rapper as Shen wandered off, taking the hint that he should not intrude his welcome to much.

 

after getting the paperwork, the two women walked off to the new room Ahri had gotten, sitting down at a small table.

it was quiet as Akali was writing down what was needed.

Akali glanced at Evelynn and then raised an eyebrow

“isn’t it annoying to carry around that bag? “ Akali asked nodding towards the huge bag that sat on the floor and leaned back in her chair.

“It’s fine, but now when you are here and things calmed down, you take it” Evelynn said and shoved it closer to Akali.

Akali looked at it for a few seconds and then kneeled down. to open it, to go through it's content.

“whoa, There are toys and clothes here enough to last a lifetime” Akali scratched her head.

“when did you have time to buy all of this?”

“I bought things whenever I would shop for myself dear, and knowing your taste, and Ahri pickiness I simply had to do something” Evelynn hummed

“rude. my taste is fine! we have plenty of baby stuff at home as well but thank you, I appreciate this… It’s unexpected but nice of you” Akali smiled at Evelynn, who looked away from the rapper.

“I’m not ‘nice’ something just had to be done, dear”

“yeah right, I know you love and care for all of us, Don’t try to hide it” Akali smirked, Evelynn turned around to glare at the rapper for teasing her.

“Don’t get used to it kid, I’m only doing this for Kari”

 

The door then opened and Ahri stepped in, Akali quickly rose from her kneeling position and went over to Ahri.

“how are you doing?” Akali asked and Ahri smiled at her wife but then walked past her to go over to the bed.

“I’m fine now, I got something to lessen the pain for a while, You are worrying to much love”

“however… I DO need new clothes, I will not stay in these robes” Ahri frowned and crossed her arms. 

Evelynn started to giggle as she smirked at the blonde woman.

“I don’t know dear, those clothes kinda suits you” Evelynn smirked

“what did you say??”

 

Akali let out a sigh and shook her head, already knowing where this was leading to.

“stop fighting, here take my jacket, in the meantime, until Kai’sa comes back”

Ahri grabbed Akali’s jacket and put it over the hospital robe, feeling a bit better but were still iffy about having to walk around in the robe, at least no one saw her beside Akali and Evelynn in the room, then again, Evelynn seeing her like that was bad enough, especially since she had taken a photo of her for ‘memories’ or as Ahri would say ‘blackmail.’

Kai’sa returned after a while, and the couple felt relieved to finally be able to change out of what they were wearing.

“you guys should be careful once you leave the hospital, there are a lot of fans and paparazzi waiting outside, it was even hard for me to leave without them asking me, what was going on” Kai’sa warned, the couple glanced at each other with worried expressions, they didn't want to overwhelm their child by so many people, but there wasn't much choice.

“just call Vi and Cait, they could probably get some space for you two” Evelynn said

“good idea, but can we PLEASE go see my daughter now?” Ahri said and was waiting impatiently by the door, Akali hurried up to her and nodded excitedly.

“yes, let’s go, let’s go, I want her to be here with us and not in the nursery!”

It didn't take long until they got to the nursery, Akali had also told Shen that they were going there. Ahri had been a bit questionable on why Shen was there, so Akali explained quickly what had happened and she could tell that Ahri immediately got annoyed by hearing that Kayn had been there, and probably still around somewhere.

 

but soon enough Kari was in the arms of her mother's again, she was sleeping as most babies do when they been born, the two cooed and talked to their baby, happiness emerging from the two as they watched their daughter sleep.

“She looks just like Akali” Shen stated, he stood at the side of them, looking quite sentimental.

 

“she looks like a potato” Evelynn chuckled

“EVELYNN” Kai’sa scowled and Evelynn shrugged

“what? I am right, every child when they are born looks like a potato, how can you tell she looks like Akali?” Evelynn questioned

 

“she’s the cutest potato ever, excuse you” Akali said and cooed at Kari, adoring her already

“my baby cinnamon roll potato” Akali purred and hugged the small baby, as the other’s watched.

 

“Akali, you can’t just call her a potato! stop it” Ahri warned, not feeling the nickname on her daughter Akali had just given her.

“potatoes are amazing! so why not??”

 

the two bickered a bit, but it was nothing serious but they stopped once Shen coughed and then turned to Evelynn.

 

“well, I remembered Akali looked just like this when she was born, well… expect the ears and the tail- wait how can she have vastaya traits as she looks like Akali? Shen asked, getting confused about how the baby could be a mix of the two. with made the two go over once again how they were able to get a biological child of both.

 

they went back to their room, and all talked for a while, taking turns to hold Kari.

but whenever Akali or Ahri was handing her over to someone that wasn't them, they felt worried, however, Akali did not let Shen hold her, it was a mix of distrust and uncomfort, that still lingered, he understood why, he knew he had lost Akali’s trust long ago, and it was slowly building up, so he would just have to wait until the day, Akali would trust him again.

it did warm their hearts to see Evelynn and Kai’sa hold their daughter though.

and a new sight of Evelynn looking softer than she ever has, as she took on a gentle and careful aura whenever she held Kari. something no one ever really seen before.

hours went by, and Kari stayed with Akali and Ahri and neither wanted to be separated from Kari any longer.

they would stay one more night at the hospital and then they could finally go home.

Evelynn and Kai’sa helped out by preparing their leave, by calling Vi and Caitlyn so they could act as bodyguards for them and to make sure no one came to close.

 

Evening fell and Kai'sa and Evelynn left the two to go back to their own respective homes but promised to be back in the morning when they would take their leave.

Shen had left earlier, saying he needed to find Kayn and start heading back to the village.

 

Akali set up the extra bed that was the room, specific for those families who just got their baby.

Ahri was already in her bed, breastfeeding Kari.

once Akali finished she sat down on her bed, watching Ahri feeding their daughter.

"This all still feels so unreal" Akali hummed, Ahri nodded without taking her eyes off Kari.

"It does, but I feel happy" 

Akali stood up and instead sat down on the edge of Ahri's bed, as she finished feeding Kari.

"She doesn't cry much" Akali noted as she reached out her hand to her daughter, Kari immediately raised her small little arms to try to grab Akali's hand squealing happily at the presence of both her mothers.

 

" guess that means she will grow up to be tough just like her Mama" Ahri said proudly smiling at Akali making Akali chuckled.

"Which one of us do you mean?"

"You, of course "

"Hm, I don't know, pops said she looks like me but I'm not that sure, she has your eye color and obviously your vastaya features"

"That's just because my genes are stronger to take over then your 'normal' genes" Ahri chuckled

"How do you know?" Akali asked, a bit confused about how Ahri could know that

"I don't know, instinct I guess? " Ahri shrugged her shoulders and let out a long tired yawn.

"Let me take her to the crib, you need to sleep " Akali grinned and Ahri handed over Kari to Akali, as much Kari was loving to play with Akali's hand and already trying to bite her she started to whine when she left Ahri's arms.

"Shh~ it's ok baby, Mama will just take you to sleep" Akali coed and gently rocked Kari to calm her.

Ahri looked at the two, already missing contact from her daughter, hearing her whine pained her, even if it wasn't much, not to speak of it made her nervous.

She didn't know what to do if Kari would start screaming and crying. So she was happy that Kari was a calm baby.

Akali put Kari to sleep, and then returned to Ahri's side, noticing her distress

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not sure what I should do if she starts to cry a lot..." Ahri mumbled and Akali smiled at her wife and took a seat beside Ahri, scooting close to her.

"We will learn, don't worry" Akali took Ahri's hand and kissed the top of her palm.

 

 

Morning came and They were up early due to the hospital hours, Ahri went through her last checkup as well as Kari to, Evelynn and Kai'sa had arrived as well and were waiting for the couple alongside Vi and caitlyn in the lobby, they had hoped for that it wouldent be many people waiting outside.

But there were still plenty

The time eventually came and the couple was ready to leave. Evelynn and Kai’sa would walk close by and hinder any fans or paparazzi if they were to get to close anyway and to block the couple in general.

from an outside perspective it looked quite humour, 1 guard in the front and one in the back as Ahri walked in the middle of her members, creating a wall around Ahri and Kari, for them to freely walk and not getting swarmed by the many fans, paparazzi, and interviewers, some fans though were shouting "congratulation, some even had big signs with the text" with made Akali and Ahri feel warm from the love and support they still had from their fans.

However, they didn't answer anything, as it would be best to tell everything on a later time.

they eventually got to the van prepared by one of Akali’s managers.

and were finally able to go home and start their new life with their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

2 months had passed and the couple were slowly starting to get hang of what Kari seemed to like and dislike. The news of Akali and Ahri having a baby had been confirmed by the two, shocking the internet as no one really expected it, they congratulated them and fans were excited about the new baby, many calling her the ‘KDA baby’ due to how Evelynn and Kai’sa had also been at the hospital with lead many fans to be happy to see the group together again and had confirmed that. yes, it is indeed Akali and Ahri’s daughter and they support them, and that they are ‘aunties’ when asked.

however since Akali had walked out on her concert that day, it had become a bit controversial, she felt incredibly bad for ‘betraying’ her fans, she both apologized publicly and on all her social media, promising that she will make it up to them all, in one way or the other.

she would book a time in a venue and make sure those who had attended the concert, all would get free tickets for replacement, and those who couldn't make it would get a refund.

It took a lot of convincing the company and of course most of the costs would come from Akali’s savings, Ahri had told her several times not to do it, but Akali had argued otherwise that she needed to make things right or she wouldn't be able to face them again.

So it was a good thing she could do it in the first place.  
it wasn't like either she or Ahri was low on money, in fact, they probably had too much, so for Akali, she was happy she could give this to her fans.

the concert had taken a place one month after Kari’s birth, and as much some fans did mind, that Akali had walked out of the concert, many were very understanding of why she walked out, despite what some media tried to twist the story so they could drag her reputation down.

 

The couple were currently at Rakan and Xayah’s place, mostly to introduce their babies, Kari was still a bit too little to give to much of a reaction, Rakan and Xayah’s daughter; Reina, took a small interest of who this other baby was, as she tried to crawl over to Kari who was napping in Ahri’s arms.

“wait, wait, Reina baby you are going to fall if you do that” Rakan said a bit panicked as his daughter tried to crawl out of his lap and over to Kari.

instead, he put her down on the floor so she was free to crawl around and explore.

“so how are you two holding up with parenthood?” Rakan asked as he kept an eye on his daughter.

“Kari is amazing, she’s so calm so I’m grateful for that” Ahri hummed

“heh, just wait until she starts crying in the middle of the night. The fun begins soon” Rakan chuckled, and Ahri gave him a worried look

“Honey, Don’t scare her, don’t forget that Akali is leaving in a month” Xayah sighed as she walked into the living room with some snacks

“what? It’s true, we didn't sleep much once she became 3 months old, it’s not until now Reina actually sleep!” Rakan defended himself.

“it be fine, Reina is just clingy and a needy kid” Xayah said and picked her daughter up when she almost had ventured too far in the apartment and sat her down in Rakan’s lap again.

“erm.. um, I can still postpone the tour” Akali mumbled, feeling bad that she had to leave.

“No, you won’t, don’t drag yourself into a controversy that you just made yourself clear of” Ahri warned the pouting Akali.

“but I want to stay home with you and Kari” Akali said and Ahri let out a sigh.

“We will be fine… somehow” Ahri mumbled, she did feel nervous about being alone with Kari, because so far whenever she would start crying, she didn't know what to do, and Akali were quick to act and calm their daughter down as Ahri observed.

“we can come to visit don't worry” Rakan grinned

“and besides baby Reina need a cute friend soon” He chuckled and lifted his daughter high in the air, making the baby squeal happily

“yes you do, Kari just needs to grow a bit older and then you two can play and waddle around” Rakan coed as he played a bit with his daughter, lifting and swinging her in the air

“Rakan, put her down! she will become dizzy again if you keep doing that” Xayah sighed, Rakan didn't listen and kept lifting her in the air, doing ‘airplane’ and as much as Reina loved it, she soon did a gurgling sound and threw up on him. making him freeze in place.

“...”

the women in the room just stared at him in disbelief.

 

“what did I tell you?? go change your shirt, I take Reina” Xayah scolded and Rakan silently obeyed and handed over his daughter to Xayah who carried her away to get cleaned up.

“let me just clean her and we will be back” Xayah sighed

 

“I thought Rakan would become less of an idiot once he became a father” Ahri said making Akali chuckle

“I don’t know, maybe that’s what makes him a good father, Reina seem to love him” Akali said and ate some of the snacks Xayah had brought earlier.

“Kari loves you tons as well and like Rakan, you are an idiot” Ahri smirked, and Akali felt a tiny bit insulted and frowned, she didn't take it seriously but she felt like she had to protect her pride at least a little bit.

 

“what are you trying to say here, babe?” Akali turned to Ahri

“that Kari loves you more than me” Ahri let out a sigh, and Akali immediately sensed something were wrong

 

“don’t say that, you know that’s a lie” Akali tried but Ahri shook her head

“every time she’s awake she wants to be with you rather than me, she only really stay with me when she’s hungry” Ahri said and turned her head away, she sounded frustrated.

Akali wasn’t sure what to say, she wanted to say that wasn’t true, but they both knew that Kari tried to get to Akali whenever she was awake, by reaching out to her or whining if Akali were too far away.

“I... you will get time with her, I’m sure things will change once I’m on tour”

 

“that or she will constantly be crying while you are gone”

 

………………..

 

The time had come, and Ahri was currently home alone with Kari, it had been a few weeks since Akali had started her tour being off in another country, and as Ahri had feared, Kari did start to cry more, waking up every 3rd hour or so as she was hungry and needed to breastfeed.

Ahri was sure she was going to go crazy, she missed Akali like crazy, the video call they had every night, was just not enough, and taking care of Kari alone was harder then she had thought.

she loved her daughter but she still felt awkward and just not knowing what to do, to calm Kari down the best way, Akali made it look so easy that Ahri felt yet again discouraged if she really could take care of a child.

 

it was the middle of the night, and Ahri had just fallen asleep, after putting to Kari to bed at least the 3rd time already or if was the 4th, regardless Ahri did not keep count anymore.

she laid on Akali’s side of the bed, than her own, simply due to that she missed her and it made her feel closer to her like that.

however, her sleep didn’t last long as Kari’s crying could be heard from the next room beside theirs.

Ahri got shaken awake, with a groan, she dragged her tired body up, to go over to Kari.

once in the room she lifted her daughter up and gently rocked her.

“Shh, it’s ok, Mommy got you sweetie” Ahri coed, she turned her head to watch the clock on the wall, it was 3am. Ahri thought for a while with time it should be for Akali, she knew she had a concert where she currently was but she wasn’t sure of what time it be for her.

Kari continued to cry, and Ahri felt her stomach tighten with worry.

she felt stressed, and Kari didn't seem to want to be feed either, she tried thinking of whatever it could be that had upset her baby.

 

“did you have a nightmare? is that it?” Ahri tried, speaking gently as she held her close to her chest with a hand over her head.

 

“let’s go get my phone, ok? maybe mama is on TV by now” Ahri said and started to walk towards the living room to get her phone with Kari in her arms.

Ahri grabbed her phone from the night table quickly and then sat down on the sofa.

she laid her phone to the side, as she still needed to calm Kari down one way or the other.

 

Ahri looked at her daughter crying and felt herself feel frustrated, why was she so bad with kids.

“I’m sorry, Kari, I just don’t know what to do, I’m not someone softie and gentle cool mom like Your Mama, But I'm doing my best here” Ahri said to the baby, she was tired, and she felt like she was going crazy soon, she really needed Akali there, and she started to regret that she pushed Akali to go on the tour.

She continued to rant to her child.

“the only reason I turned into someone decent was due to Akali’s influence and even with her influence, people think I am rude and too sassy” Ahri sighed and shook her head, she knew Kari couldn't understand her, but it did feel nice to rant a bit.

With another sigh, Ahri rocked her baby gently, holding her close as she felt herself becoming sleep determined.

she started to quietly hum on one of her ballad songs, to then singing it softly to Kari and it seemed to have caught her attention as her crying stopped and she watched her mother with her wide golden eyes.

Ahri didn't notice as she was practically half asleep, but when Kari reached up to her tried touching her cheek, Ahri looked down and finally noticed that Kari had stopped crying, her small ear’s was perking up, as she was listening to the song.

Ahri’s smile grew and chuckled softly, noticing her small bush of hair was a mess and fixed it for her.

 

“ah, do you recognize it? your mama always played it to embarrass me, saying she had to get you to know it as quickly as possible because she likes it and just, had! to make you get used to it as well, I didn't think it would work” Ahri said and giggled

Kari’s ears twitched as she reached up to touch Ahri’s face, doing a happy squeal.

“give me a moment sweetie, Let’s check if your mama is sending her concert live” Ahri hummed and picked up her phone again and started to scroll thru media as Kari coed at her and tried grabbing onto Ahri’s hair.

Ahri hadn’t talked to Akali the last day so she wasn't sure of when the sending would air, so instead she checked some of Akali’s fan pages, there was a post about 25 minutes ago that she indeed was sending live. So Ahri quickly turned on the big TV in front of her, using the smart apps on it so she could watch the stream.

and sure enough Akali popped up on the screen, however, Ahri did not let Kari watch the big screen as she was not ready to watch it just yet, but Kari did seem to react on Akali’s voice coming from the speakers, she squealed excitedly as her ears twitched, smiling at Ahri for hearing her Mama’s voice.

Ahri lowered the music a bit so it could play softly in the background so Ahri could feed Kari in peace.

Ahri watched Akali's performance and felt a warmth from her heart, she was so proud of her, Akali had come a long way, she was truly an idol and star at this point, everyone loved her and she had a huge fanbase, Ahri did to of course but she always believed that Akali was KDA'S secret weapon, so she knew that once Akali would go solo, she hit big,  
and she had been right.

Akali was popular worldwide, even none fans came to see her performances as they were always fresh and new, not only would she rap and sing, she would have dance stages mixed with martial arts showing her skills.

Her stages were always interesting and kept the audience captivated.

The concert continued and Ahri started to feel like she was going to pass out any second, Kari had already fallen asleep some time ago, so she decided to turn off the TV and carry Kari to her crib.

 

"Good night sweetie, I see you tomorrow" Ahri hummed and kissed her daughters forehead and headed to bed. Falling asleep quite quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Ahri woke up in peace, it was a quiet morning, and she seemed to have all the time in the world to get up, but she then slowly started to realize it was too quiet, Kari hadn't start to cry from her being hungry as usual, in fact it was a miracle that Ahri had been able to sleep as long she did.

feeling a rush of panic, Ahri hurried out of the warm bed and into the baby room to check on Kari.

Kari was laying in her crib, she was awake, doing quiet whining sounds, her ears were dropped and tail close to her small body.

and Ahri could tell something was wrong immediately, she reached down to the baby and placed her palm over Kari’s forehead, she was burning up, and Kari showed a bit of discomfort when being touched.

with an even greater panic filling Ahri, she picked up her daughter and carried her out to the living room, grabbing her phone on the way, she needed to try to get Kari to eat, but Kari didn’t want to and instead started to cry softly.

"No, no, This can't be happening, comeone honey, you need to eat" Ahri mumbled but when Kari still didn't want to eat and instead started to cough.

Ahri hurried over to where her car keys were and grabbed them and then quickly into Kari's baby room to grab something warm to her.

On her way out she left a voice message to Xayah, as she would probably be her best choice to contact about the matter for the time being.

“Xayah, I think Kari is sick, and I Don’t know what to do so I’m taking her to the hospital, please call me as soon you get this” Ahri said and then threw her phone into the car as she placed Kari safely into a baby seat and put a blanket around her.

 

once inside the hospital, Ahri hurried over to the nearest desk, demanding someone to check on her daughter, and due to that the receptionist could tell Ahri was clearly stressing about it, with a mix of reaction that the former pop star had just appeared out of nowhere, she called over a doctor right away, and soon enough a doctor came and lead the way into a room where he could examine Kari, asking Ahri questions if she wanted to feed, if she showed any other strange symptoms and other important questions.

 

Ahri was phasing back and forth as the doctor did the checkup.

it became quiet, and Ahri did not like that.

“well? what’s wrong with her? is it serious? please don’t tell me it’s serious, I can never forgive myself if something happens to her, and Akali would be so disappointed in me, I knew I couldn't take care of her alone, oh god, why did I ever push Akali to go on that stupid tour” Ahri ranted and the doctor let out a soft chuckle.

“miss-” Ahri did not listen

“what are you laughing at? why aren't you taking your job serious? don’t think I can get you fired for not doing your job” Ahri growled and started to rant again

“miss… MISS! It’s alright! your daughter simply has a cold and a bit of fever!” The doctor said and had to stop Ahri from phasing around

“Liar! I can sense something is wrong, are you telling me she's acting all off and doesn't want to eat simply due to a fever? oh please”

 

“y-yes! Miss, this is very common for mother to overreact an-”

“overreact you say??”

 

the doctor became quiet and then took a deep sigh, luckily he was used to new mothers being like this, but it was Ahri out of all people, and as much he knew of the idols rumored temper if angered, he still felt taken back by it as Ahri’s usual image would be a charming leader type. (unless you asked a Hater)

instead, he was faced with an angry overprotective fox.

 

“Ma'am I can assure you, your daughter is fine, it's perfectly normal that your reaction is like this, its new and scary when your child is becoming sick the very first time, but she will be fine, just keep a watch out for her” The doctor said calmly, and his calm nature luckily made Ahri take a step back and think, she watched her daughter, laying in the crib that was placed in the room, she was sleeping again, her ears were still tucked down and she was coughing in her sleep a bit, but she seemed fine despite that.

 

“...” Ahri eyed the doctor and then let out a sigh. realizing and hoping he was right, this was his job after all, and there was no reason for him to be lying.

 

“My apologies… I believe I didn't quite think clear” Ahri said, blushing a bit from embarrassment and that she had overreacted like that.

“i-its quite alright, I am very used to overprotective and worried mother’s. the cold will pass, give her some time, right now she might not want to eat, but she will soon enough again if she doesn't just come back here” the doctor said and Ahri sighed relieved.

 

“ok… thank you, and I apologize again for my behavior”

 

………….

 

Once outside in the car at the hospital again, Ahri checked her phone, there were a few messages and two missed calls that she had completely missed in her paniced state.

 

when she was about to check the messages, a call popped up on the screen, it was Xayah.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ahri! what’s going on? you tell me to call you but then you don't pick up tsk! hows Kari? is everything alright?” Xayah asked she sounded a bit annoyed alongside worried.

Ahri let out an awkward cough

“it seems like she only had a bit of fever and a cold.” 

 

“....you idiot fox, Rakan was about to drive to the hospital, he's freaking out! I almost freaked out! “

 

“and what did you think I did??” Ahri hissed but then let out a sigh.

“babe, you freaked out too when Reina got sick don't blame her!” could be heard then in background

 

“don't tell her that!” Xayah hissed at her husband

 

Ahri shook her head

 

“either way, sorry for worrying you, I’m going home now with Kari, I talk to you guys some other time”

“next time, wait until I answer so I can help you instead of you embarrassing yourself” Xayah laughed, and Ahri knew she was probably smirking.

“tsk, It won’t happen again”

 

“uh-huh, right.”

 

“whatever. goodbye” Ahri grunted and hanged up and glanced at her daughter beside her in the baby seat, sleeping.

she let out a relieved sigh, and let the last adrenaline leave her body.

having a child was exhausting in more than one way.

 

 

once back home and settled down again, Ahri was sitting in Kari’ room taking the ‘just keep an eye on her’ to the extreme as she was not doing anything besides that.

Evelynn had asked if Ahri wanted to come over with Kari because she was bored and Kai’sa was already busy with something that she refused to tell her and Ahri had declined as she had quickly texted back that she couldn't, because Kari was sick and she needed to watch her.

 

So when the door got unlocked and Evelynn’s voice echoed thru the house Ahri quickly stood up to meet her at the door.

 

“no, no, no, get back! no germs near Kari! I need her to become healthy again!”

“excuse me? she has a cold, it will be quite alright dear” Evelynn said confused and tried to walk past Ahri to say hello to Kari.

 

“NO! if you are going to see her, go take a shower first, I don’t know where you been! you can borrow some of my clothes but no outside germs will infect my baby any longer” Ahri said and Evelynn glared at Ahri, she couldn't believe Ahri was serious about this.

“I can not believe you! after all, I have done for you and Kari, you treat me like this” Evelynn mumbled and instead started to walk toward the bathroom, throwing her small jacket at Ahri as she passed by her

“but guess what? you are not going to stop me from seeing my niece, 'germs' my sexy ass, what do you even think of me? sheesh you are always such a bitch Ahri, I swear to god” Evelynn ranted and continued to strip off clothes on her way to the bathroom

“Language! and stop stripping in my home Eve!”

“I will certainly not! and another thing!-” Evelynn continued to rant as she closed the door and instead it was Ahri who were at disbelief, she had taken her role as an ‘aunt’ quite seriously and got almost to a point got insulted if Ahri wouldn't let her hold Kari or see her.

Ahri sighed and started to clean up Evelynn’s leftover clothes on the floor and hanged them over the couch, and then went into Kari’s room again to see if she were awake and needed to be feed. but she was still asleep, even when Evelynn came out of the bathroom, in Ahri’s most expensive clothes.

“you seriously had to take my most expensive clothes?”

“it’s called having class sweetie, can’t say these clothes fully do it for me but it works” Evelynn shrugged and stood over the crib, noting that Kari did look a bit sick

“I literally designed some of your clothes” Ahri clicked her tongue and stood up from her chair as well.

 

“hm, She does that thing with her ears, you do whenever you feel unwell,” Evelynn said, she suddenly looked serious and placed her hand over Kari’s forehead. feeling the heat, she frowned.

“have you been to the hospital?”

 

“what do you know of when I feel unwell? and yes, and embarrassed myself on top of it”

“Oh honey, I might not say it, But I can see EXACTLY how you feel, knowing you for too many years makes you so readable, and you embarrassing yourself is nothing new” Evelynn rolled her eye’s still focusing on Kari.

“can you let me breathe for one second without you having to try to burn me?” 

“well, that’s no fun, now is it?” Evelynn finally turned to Ahri and smirked at her.  
Ahri didn't answer and instead shook her head and let out a sigh.

“I still don’t know if I can do this”

 

“you can, stop whining”

“you REALLY, aren't helping” Ahri muttered.

“I am telling you the truth, you legit will do anything to protect and keep Kari safe, even if it’s too extreme measurements, and You are already doing things purely on instinct even if you don’t notice them,” Evelynn said and looked at Ahri serious, to get her point across.

Ahri wasn't sure what to say and instead mumbled

“she doesn't like me as much as Akali though”

“because EVERYONE likes Akali, especially kids, I thought you of all people should know that” Evelynn laughed and as much Ahri knew Evelynn was right, she still felt as she was doing a bad job.

 

“Ahri, you are good enough, you are fine, and you won’t mess up, geez, why do you think I still come over here and joined KDA, to begin with? and let you be the leader?” Evelynn asked and when Ahri didn't answer, Evelynn finished anyway.

“because you are someone dependable”

 

“...stop trying to cheer me up, it’s not like you” Ahri smiled, she was happy to hear that from her longtime friend, but it still felt weird to get such


	9. Chapter 9

weeks went by, and Kari got bigger for each passing day, It was crazy how much a baby would learn and grow by each month, after the chat with Evelynn, Ahri had felt a new determination, and she was getting the hang of taking care of Kari, trusting her instincts and her gut feeling.   
It was a bit different since Kari was half Vastaya with fox traits, and since Ahri didn't know how she was as a child, less a baby to compare.  
she had to trust herself and it had eventually worked out quite well.

 

Kari was soon 7 months and it would only be a week or two until Akali would finally come home, during that time, Kari had begun to crawl around the house and slowly began to eat a bit of baby food and eat from the bottle and to be able to sit by herself.

 

Ahri was currently giving Little Kari a bath, there was plenty of small toys in the bubble bath but Kari found the bubbles themselves far more interesting and tried grabbing them as she was splashing around in the water, amused by how the water made circles around her, as Ahri washed her hair, humming and signing for her daughter. 

"Sweetie you need sit still so Mommy can wash your hair properly" Ahri smiled at her daughter who let out a "oou!" Sound, and then sat still, and finally was able to catch some bubbles that rested in her tiny hands. 

Ahri finished up and lifted Kari from bath to dry her off and put her in baby clothes. 

When she had just finished she heard the front door opening and closing. 

Strange, neither Kai'sa or Evelynn who had spare keys had told her, they would come over. 

"Babe?" Akali's voice rang thru the house and Ahri immediately hurried out in the corridor and saw Akali standing there. 

And practically jumped into Akali's arms. 

"Oh my god, you are back early!" Ahri pressed her lips against Akali's, kissing her happily as she missed her quite a lot the last three to four months she had been away. 

Akali caught her with ease and spinned her around once, laughing softly. 

"I couldn't wait anymore to see my girls" Akali chuckled and kissed Ahri again before putting her down. 

“now, where’s my daughter?” Akali beamed and 

looked thrilled to see her daughter.

Kari came slowly crawling towards the two, since Ahri had left in a hurry, and she loved to follow Ahri around. 

however when she spotted the other woman standing beside her mommy, and her eye’s shined up.

“WOH” Kari let out an excited baby sound and immediately started to crawl towards Akali in a hurry.

 

seeing her daughter, and so happy, made Akali feel like her heart was about to burst, her daughter was adorable, and she has grown so big, and were even crawling. 

 

Akali kneeled and reached out her arms.

“Come on sweetie, come to Mama” Akali smiled from ear to ear and when Kari was close enough Akali picked her up and raised her in the air

“Hey, baby girl, look at you, I’ve only been gone for 4 months and you have gotten so big!” Akali coed and Kari was eating it all up, wagging her small tail as she tried to reach out to Akali.

“did you miss Mama? because Mama missed you” Akali said and then finally lowered Kari down a bit so she could give her a small hug. 

Ahri watched the two and smiled brightly. 

They were finally all back together again. 

Akali and Ahri made eye contact, and they needed no words just from their eye's they could tell the other loved them. 

 

And something being away for 4 months from each other created a shy and loving feeling. 

Akali didn't hold the gaze long, she had looked away with a hint of blush on her cheeks, smiling like a teenager in love. 

Instead, she focused on Kari who happily was sitting in Akali's arm. 

Kari then bounced a bit and reached out to touch Akali's face with her small hand. 

Akali chuckled and smiled at her daughter and was about to let Kari hold onto her hand since she liked to do that, and she did and started to play with Akali's hand. 

"Love, I wouldn't let her keep playing with your hand too long unless she has her pacifier" 

"Huh? Why? What's the worst that could happen?" Akali laughed, not thinking anything of it.

Until she suddenly felt a small but sharp pain in her hand

 

"..." 

"OUCH, Kari sweetie! " Akali let out in pain and pulled her hand away from her daughter's mouth, who was happily giggling and tried to reach for Akali's hand again.

"What did I say?" Ahri sighed 

"She bites?? Are her teeth supposed to be THAT sharp " Akali asked 

"Guess it's something baby Vastata foxes have" Ahri shrugged and then took Kari out of Akali's arms? Lifting her over to the kitchen and put her down in her baby chair. She handed her one toy and her pacifier to distract her and it was quite a success, Kari was completely focused on her new toy and swung it around giggling. 

 

Akali leaned against the list, watching her wife take care of their daughter, she looked so much in control confident from the last time she had seen her.

"What? " Ahri asked, notching Akali's stare and felt a bit bashful from her gaze. 

"You're beautiful that's all, and you look so comfortable doing this" Akali smiled proudly. 

Ahri stepped up to her wife, snaking a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her close so she could give her a long but sweet kiss.

Akali deepened it, turning her head slightly as she pressed Ahri closer to herself by placing her hands on Ahri's waist. 

"I missed you so much" Akali whispered under her breath, her voice turning husky.

Ahri pressed her body closer to Akali's, hugging her close as she buried her face into the hook of her wife's neck. 

She let out a tired yet relieved sigh. And with her tail wrapping over one of Akali's legs protective.

She murmured a low "me too" 

She just wanted to be in Akali's warm embrace, feeling the familiar 'home' feeling she always got from Akali.

"Let's just stay like this for a while, " Ahri continued and Ahri felt Akali nod and rested her head against Ahri's.

Ahri knew that Akali had gotten a bit needy, she was too, but she also just wanted to feel Akali's embrace for a while, to feel her love.

"Of course" Akali hummed and locked their fingers together. Feeling happy she was back home with her family.

 

NOTE: -END CHP HERE IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH NSFW- 

 

Since Akali was back, the two decided to make dinner together and Akali insisted that she would feed Kari some of her baby food, Ahri had told her she would have to be a bit careful because Kari could be a very messy eater with she learned very quickly.

Since Kari got at least half of the food over herself if she tried to eat by herself.

The two enjoyed cooking together again though and from being separated the two were way more affectionate and needed to touch the other or hold each other, for example, Akali kept back hugging Ahri matter what she did giving her neck a few butterflies kisses now and then. 

 

After dinner, the two put Kari to sleep since she needed her nap from her food.

"She's like you. Messy eater and then falls asleep because she ate too much" Ahri giggled, teasing her wife with Akali huffed at but laughed regardless

"Where does that biting come from though, hm?" Akali teased back. 

"I don't know, I don't bite" Ahri hummed and started to head into their bedroom. 

Akali followed after and saw her wife had already taken off her shirt, showing her beautiful slender body. Ahri let out her blonde hair, hiding her back but Akali got rewarded with something else as she turned around to face her, leaning against the drawer. 

"-Much." Ahri added after a pause, her smirk sending a shiver down Akali's spine. 

Akali stepped forward and was about to touch her wife. But Ahri stopped her by putting her hand on Akali's chest having her at an arm's length. 

"Let me reward you for working hard" Ahri smirked and pushed Akali towards the bed, making her sit.

 

"I see your flirty attitude have returned" Akali smirked putting her hands on Ahri's waist, drawing small circles with her thumb on the smooth skin as Ahri climbed up to straddle her lap. 

"Oh Honey it never left, I just know when to use it " Ahri whispered, dragging her teeth slowly against her ear, and blew some hot air against it.

"And I know every single spot and hooks to make you go crazy " she continued, and grasped her teeth down her neck, kissing it on the points she knew Akali liked it. A strangled moan escaped her lips, filled with pleasure 

"Ahri…" Akali mumbled under her breath as Ahri continued to kiss and lick her neck, her hand slipping under Akali's shirt to caresses her stomach, slowly making its way up to her breasts, cupping one of them. 

Ahri pressed closer so they laid on the mattress instead. 

She stopped kissing her neck and instead attacked her mouth, taking her lips with hers, as she poked out her tongue to gain permission to enter with Akali granted her.

 

they continued to kiss for a while, letting their hungry hands roam one another’s bodies as more clothing left their bodies.

Akali then flipped the two, pinning Ahri down, with her hand in Ahri’s.

“let me do this” Akali hummed, and then started to kiss down Ahri’s body.

starting from her neck, down to her collarbone, to then kiss each breast, to her toned stomach, stopping shortly at the waistband of Ahri’s panties.

not yet.

instead, she moved over to her thigh, lifting it a bit so she could kiss the inner side of it.

Akali could feel the warmth from her center as she got closer, and with Ahri fidgeting and her moan groaning louder and longer, she knew Ahri needed her to be somewhere else soon, or she knew that Ahri would let out a small but sexy growl out of frustration and then going up a few notches of and as much she loved a fierce Ahri, she wanted to only give her pure pleasure for today, which she could enjoy herself to the fullest.

Akali tugged at her underwear and dragged it down, giving one long stroke with her tongue at her center

“Mmh” Ahri moaned loudly, placing one hand at the back of Akali’s head, so she wouldn't stop what she was doing. Something Akali was far away from doing. 

having Akali eat her out had been way to long and getting it again, was like she got to experience it for the first time again, only this time, Akali knew exactly where Ahri wanted it. and what she loved. 

being together for about 9 years made the two know everything, and give plenty of time to experiment and what not

 

Akali then pulled away a bit so she could enter Ahri with two of her finger’s, thrusting in and out, hitting her sweet spot several times.

“Akali.. fuck…” Ahri breathed, she was close, and with a last thrust, Ahri came onto Akali’s fingers.

Akali pulled out, and hovered over Ahri, with a small smirk. 

“you’re not tired yet are you?” Akali teased with a chuckle. 

Ahri caught her breath for a moment, and then pulled Akali down roughly

“as if… and I’m far from done with you, my love” Ahri purred, kissing her hard and fierce, her nails digging into Akali’s back, and she could feel how Akali’s smile grew against her lips. 

 

after a few rounds. the two laid under the cover’s just cuddling and kissing.

“mmh, I love you so much” Ahri hummed against Akali’s lips. 

Akali kissed her once more, never getting enough of her wife. 

“I love you more~” Akali said and Ahri giggled softly.

“Don’t start that with me” 

 

“It’s true!” Akali insisted and kissed her wife once more, and again and again.

“sooo, You want to go another round?” Akali smirked

“'round' 'round'~” Ahri followed up with singing making Akali laugh as she knew exactly what Ahri hinted 

“you are not bringing us down~” Akali continued with a chuckle as Ahri giggled as well.

until the two started to laugh together

“that song is pretty old by now, you know?” Akali said and Ahri smiled with a shrug.

“people still love it and want us to sing in, tell me. how many asked for you to rap it on your tour?” 

 

“too many” 

 

the two just small talked for a while, that is, until they heard their daughter’s cry. 

as she probably had woken up and didn't want to be alone.

“ah, well, duty calls,” Ahri said and immediately got up, putting some clothes on quickly.

Akali watched after her as she still felt lazy from their rounds.

“I want to take a shower as quickly as possible, so why don't you go take a shower now so you can be with Kari while I shower?” Ahri asked and Akali nodded, getting up as well.


	10. Chapter 10

the next couple of days, Akali spent as much time with Kari as she could and insisted that she take care of Kari a bit more since Ahri had done plenty while she had been gone, and as much Ahri didn't complain about it. 

after just one day she felt separation anxiety, from being away from Kari more than she was used to and went back to being around her again rather than doing her own thing. Kari had felt it too and cried for her mommy and needed her to be close by.

 

Akali sat in the sofa an early morning, with a bottle in hand and Kari in her lap as Kari happily sucked on her bottle, getting her breakfast.

 

“not to fast, baby girl~” Akali chuckled and pulled the bottle away a bit from Kari, so she wouldn't eat to fast. but she reached after the bottle wanting more and refused to be parted from her food.

“muh!” Kari let out a displeased sound impatiently bounced in Akali’s lap

“you will get an upset tummy again if you eat too fast” Akali tried but Kari still wanted her bottle.

with a sigh, Akali let her have her bottle again and watched Kari, to make sure she wouldn't eat to fast.

once she finished, Akali smiled at her daughter and lifted her up.

“mama got something for you! mommy might complain but I promise you will look super cute!” Akali grinned, and Kari, seeing her Mama smiling at her made the baby squeal happily as well.

Akali went over to one of her bags that she had been too lazy to pack up yet, she set Kari down on the floor and started to go through the bag as Kari watched with interest, sucking on her own hand a bit.

Akali found what she was looking for and proudly held it up for her daughter.

“ta-dah! it’s a ramen outfit! there’s even a hat that I cut some holes in for your cute little ears to poke through, since, like your mommy, you probably dislike any pressure to them” Akali explained to her child, Kari turned her head bit as he tried understanding what her Mama said while biting on her hand. 

 

“ah, no no, be careful, your small baby teeth is a bit sharp honey,” Akali said and pulled Kari’s hand out from her small mouth and instead gave her a pacifier to suck on in the meantime.

“now let’s go get you changed! “ Akali grinned and picked her daughter up once more to go over to the baby room where she could change her daughter's outfit to a small ramen clothing that had a sort of noodle hat.

“oh my god...” Akali let out a gasp and took out her phone, snapping several pictures of her daughter in the outfit

“Kari why are you so cute??” Akali said and got a coo as a response followed by a giggle.

Ahri then walked in, as she had woken up by the fuss Akali was making, already dressed and ready for the day.

and when she saw the ridiculous outfit her daughter was wearing she gave Akali a judging look, she knew Akali loved her ramen, but buying a ramen outfit to make her look like Akali’s favorite ramen package was too much.

 

“Akali… what is that? you can't be serious” Ahri asked, standing crossed armed

“ramen! isn’t she cute? “ Akali grinned and then turned to her daughter and picked her up, cuddling her.

“yes you are, Who’s mama’s liltlle precious, sweet and adorable noodle noodle~?” Akali coed and kept hugging her daughter. 

as much ridiculous her daughter look, Ahri couldn't help to laugh at her wife, she did find it cute, but as long they didn't go out with their daughter like that she wasn’t going to complain.

 

but after a couple of hours, Kari was still wearing it as Akali refused to let Ahri take it off, and they had decided they would go outside and meet Kai’sa and Sivir 

 

“Akali, can you change her now? we need to go soon” Ahri said as she packed the last baby stuff they might need for the visit.

Akali, however, took a selfie with Kari with a cup of noodles in her hand, not listening to her wife at all.

“Akali?” still no answer

 

“Akali! we are not going out with our daughter looking like that! she has been wearing that for hours!” Ahri stomped over to the two but Akali picked up their daughter and walked away from Ahri

“let me have this one thing!” Akali said as she escaped Ahri, with Ahri, of course, followed after the two.

“Am I going have to wrestle you down for this??” Ahri growled and Akali stuck out her tongue at Ahri.

“you can try but you ain't doing nothing!” Akali laughed

“you are being childish!” 

“I know!” Akali laughed and finally sat down Kari and instead picked Ahri up, and kissed her hard.

 

“hey! put me down, I’m mad at you”

“no you’re not” Akali laughed and kissed her wife again, and who was she kidding? Ahri couldn't be mad at Akali, so she kissed her back, smiling against her soft lips.

 

“Really, though, I’m serious when I say we are not going out with her looking like this”

“Oh fine!” Akali rolled her eye’s but then laughed.

Kari then started to pull on Ahri’s pants sleeve and tried standing up but with her wobbly legs, she fell back on her butt and instead lifted her arms to Ahri. 

 

“Mommy!” Kari then suddenly said, earning both attention, the two looked at one another with shook and Ahri immediately picking their daughter up.

“what was that sweetie? can you say it again?” Ahri asked 

“Mommy!” Kari said again, it was a bit rusty but it was still clear enough to say it definitely was her first word

“oh my god! h-her first word, Ahri, can you believe this??” Akali said excited, hugging Ahri and then kissed her daughter's cheek proudly.

the two felt a rush of happiness and a new sense of pride for their daughter’s first word.

 

“good job Kari! but can you say, Mama? she will be sulky if you don’t say it” Ahri giggled and tried showing Kari how to say it, Kari tried but was only was able to form the ‘mm mmoma’ and a low ‘a’ but it was so mumbled it wasn’t that notable to hear.

“close enough!” Akali chuckled and hugged her daughter, still as proud as she could be.

 

time passed and Kari was growing fast, learning more for each day. 

on her 1 year birthday, all of Akali and Ahri’s friends joined and gave Kari birthday presents, it was a bit over the top for Akali’s taste and was worried they spoiled Kari to much while Ahri wanted to spoil their daughter as much she could. 

and on her birthday. Kai’sa had also revealed that she and Sivir were expecting a baby as well, and that’s why she had been a bit absent from the other three, as she didn't want to say anything until it was set in stone. they had performed it in the same way Akali and Ahri done it and suddenly Kari’s one-year birthday party became another celebration.

 

and on Kari’s two years birthday, she had her own ‘friends’ to say to visit as Reina was there (Rakan and Xayah’s daughter) and Kai’sa and Sivir’s son; Sai.

 

they all usually tried to meet up as much they could, since Kari loved to be around other babies, but that also meant she became very sad whenever they left.

 

Akali had joked that maybe they should give Kari a younger sibling so she wouldn't have to feel as lonely. Ahri, however, hadn't said anything about it at all. 

 

but then a few months later as they laid in their bed at night. Ahri suddenly said she wanted to give Kari a sibling. 

confused, Akali had insisted she hadn't been serious when she said that they should give Kari a sibling, it had been quite stressful to take care of Kari, especially when her teeth started to grow and Kari was more than upset and fussy about it, crying and screaming as well as trying to bite her mothers. so she asked her wife if they were ready for another child.

 

with Ahri had said, “yes. we are”

 

so, they began to meet up doctors once again, going through tests and what not to go through the time-consuming process once again.

 

and soon enough it showed results that Ahri was pregnant.

that time, they had told the other’s much earlier that they were planning to get another child.

but one day they got a call from the doctor who had helped them with everything saying he wanted to discuss something.

filled with worry and being anxious about why he had called them to a meeting, They made their way to the doctor.

 

“I’m assuming you are wondering why I called you here?”

“Is something wrong with the baby doc?” Akali asked anxiously, Ahri was quiet but Akali could tell she was freaking out on the inside.

“no no. your baby is completely fine, but I Do have to inform you that In the recent lab results from your scans and blood tests, showed not only one baby… but two, You are expecting twins” 

 

“I.. wait, huh? are you sure? is this possible? “ Akali asked, she wasn't sure how to feel, she felt happy but also worried and felt like she was about to faint from all work that would have to be done.

“we are still looking into things how this could have occurred as your fertilization is quite uncommon and are manually processed by us doctors, what we are believing right now is that, when we took miss Akali’s DNA Cells, to turn it to be able to work as a fertilization, we believe it split into two.

since it was our mistake, we liked to discuss this with you further.

“Twins… oh my god… I won’t be able to sleep at all…” Ahri mumbled under her breath suddenly

“My arm might as well be cut off now from all the biting…” Akali mumbled as well, the two both seemed to be in a daze of the upcoming future how it would become, they had agreed that they could handle one baby once more, and this time they knew what to expect, but suddenly hearing they are getting twins, was a whole other thing. 

they didn't care that the medical team had made a mistake so Ahri got pregnant with twins, they were just in shock of it, and how much work that would have to be done instead.

 

“ermh, are you two ok?” 

 

“Akali, You don’t have any concerts coming up, do you...?” Ahri asked worriedly

“If I do, I will cancel them and postpone or demand to finish them before the birth date” Akali exhaled.

the doctor was a bit taken back as the two seemed to be in a daze, but it quickly vanished when Kari waddled up to her mothers with a small toy in her hands that she had favored over all the other’s that had been placed around in the office of the doctor,

“Mommies! Lwook!” Kari shined up and handed them the toy.

Akali chuckled at her daughter and picked her up so she could sit in their lap. 

“Kari my sweet cinnamon roll, um, looks like you are not getting one sibling. but two” Akali explained, Kari turned her head, trying to understand.

“two?” 

“yes, two” Ahri confirmed and held up two fingers.

Kari didn't really get it but was happy regardless since her mothers were happy.


	11. Chapter 11

The couple started immediately to prepare for another baby since they needed one more crib and a possible bigger room for the twins. 

Ahri had been a bit anxious at first but then been surprisingly calm about it. 

They walked outside with the baby stroller, arm in arm as Akali pushed the stroller. 

taking a walk to the store where they would buy more things for the possible new room they had to renovate.

There was assumingly a few people following them.  
Ahri had seen a few started to trail far behind once they got spotted, not to speak of there was definitely a paparazzi lurking around.

But that wasn't going to stop them from being able to take a walk together with their daughter.

As long they didn't bother them or crowded them it was fine.

 

"Ahri?" 

"Yes?" Ahri turned to her wife, checking what she wanted.   
Akali pulled down her face mask and showed a concerned look

"You're awfully calm about all of this, I had expected you to chew out that doctor for messing up" she shrugged. 

Ahri bit her lip and shook her head

"For a moment I felt like it, after all, he and his team did make a crucial mistake but technically he also gave us another child and I don't want to do anything about that, it's our children, So I haven't been able to say anything" Ahri explained, she sounded a bit unsure but her reasoning was justified. 

Ahri is overprotective over Kari and loves her, so Akali could see how Ahri would quickly become overprotective over the twins that rested in her womb as well, even if it wasn't supposed to happen. But it did so they both had to adjust to it. 

"Wait, you are not unhappy with it being twins, are you? Ahri then glared and Akali shook her head 

"Of course not! I'm just dreading over all the work that is going have to be done " Akali chuckled.

"I will take a break from my activities completely once they are born, I'm not letting you take care of them alone the first months, like I did with Kari…" Akali mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry about that, it was good for you and boosted your sales and you got new contracts from it, didn't you?' Ahri countered but Akali continued to mumble something.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just still feel bad about it" Akali pouted and Ahri had to chuckle about it. It had been two years and Akali was still pouting about that she had gone to the tour. 

 

The two suddenly got stopped by a couple of fans who asked to take a photo and autograph. 

Akali would usually say yes if she were alone, but if she was outside with Ahri she went back to an old habit of turning to Ahri to see what she would say about it since she used to be the leader of their group. 

It took a few seconds until Ahri noticed that Akali waited for her answer, giggling a bit, thinking that it was cute how Akali would still look at her. like a lost puppy waiting for its master to take the lead.

"Hm? Ah yes, sure" Ahri then said from being lost in thoughts, making the fans shine up, they asked them a few questions and if Akali had any plans for a comeback and if Ahri would ever get back into acting or singing.

 

"Maybe once Kari has grown some more, right now it's only Akali who have the time to be active ~ " Ahri explained 

"that's true. but you see, I probably going have to go on an official hiatus soon, but I still will probably release something from home though " Akali chuckled 

 

"Awwe… how come? And uhm do you mind if we can take a photo of your baby? She's super cute!" One of the fans then asked

"No… sorry but I don't want others to take photos of her unless it's family and friends " Ahri quickly said and felt her protective side kick in.

Even if it wasn't that big of harm, fans or not, she didn't want strangers to take photos of her daughter. 

Her and Akali were fine, but Kari? Definitely a no. 

The fans looked a bit disappointed but nodded 

"Oh… okay, that's fine, well have a good day! KDA rules!" 

 

Akali chuckled at that and waved them off

"Hun, I think your glare scared them off" Akali laughed 

"What do you mean?" 

"The moment they asked to take a photo of Kari you started to glare" 

"I didn't mean to… but we did agree that no outside media were going to find her" Ahri mumbled a bit, Akali laughed again and squeezed her wives hand

"It's fine, you are just an over protective fox mama" Akali said and then slapped her wife's butt. 

"... did you seriously just do that?" Ahri rolled her eye's, her cheeks a bit red from feeling embarrassed, had they not been in public she wouldn't have cared but since they were she felt flustered about it.

"Oh I totally did" Akali grinned and kissed her wife's cheek so it tickled her, a giggle escaping her lips, and she felt like she had to kiss Akali back.

 

They got to the store and looked everything up they needed, they had decided they would use the guest room they had for the twins. 

They would buy it a later time though as they had just gone there to browse on what they needed, despite that, there had been several employees trying to help them, much to Ahri's annoyances. 

After all, it wasn't every day two pop stars walked into their store. 

 

Once they finished, they decided to go back home to start moving things out from their guest room and several days later they had bought what was needed for the room. 

One of the things being new fun paint that they could color the room with. 

They did it themselves despite Ahri arguing against it but once they started to do it together they had fun. 

Kari helped to or tried to at least, she spilled some paint here and there but with lot of her mother's assistance, she had fun painting on the wall and getting her mother's full of paint as well. 

There were small handprints everywhere and Akali swore it was the most adorable thing she ever has seen.

But like all toddlers, she quickly became tired and needed her nap.   
So Ahri had to take her out ff the room and clean their daughter up. 

It had been quite tiresome for the couple as well since, if they didn't watch her, she would waddle back to one of the paint cans and dip her hands in it and tried eating the paint which of course made Akali and Ahri panic and the two, had to always be around Kari so she wouldn't eat the paint. 

Ahri took Kari out of the room and got her cleaned up and then put her to bed. Kari had been having too much fun playing with the paint and then splashed in the water afterwards that she slept like a log once she got in her crib.

 

Ahri walked back to the room and started to paint again, it was quiet for a while but then suddenly felt something wet on her cheek. 

"Akali! Are you serious?" Ahri growled and wiped the paint off her cheek as Akali laughed

"Oh come on what's the harm? We are already full of paint from Kari getting it on us" 

"I just got it off " 

"Pff, too bad" Akali smirked and then attacked Ahri with her brush again 

"Do that again and you will regret it" Ahri warned but Akali shrugged nonchalant with a smirk and then pulled the brush down with her finger to splatter more paint on Ahri. 

Ahri swayed her tail annoyed and glared at the gleeful Akali but then grabbed a brush laying in the paint bucket quickly and leaped at Akali, dragging it over her cheek.

 

"I swear to god, you are so childish," Ahri said and tried getting Akali more paint on her but Akali held her back laughing

"But you love me anyway" Akali grinned and swung at Ahri with the brush. 

It kept going on for a while as they wrestled each other and fought for dominance to get the other as dirty they could with the paint.

Akali then suddenly kissed Ahri, pressing close to her and how could Ahri say no? 

She kissed her wife back fully, tugging her close. 

Hands started to roam over their bodies, and their 'fight' was soon forgotten.

Akali lifted Ahri up from the floor as she wrapped her legs around Akali's waist so she could carry her out of the room easier. Breathing a low "bathroom" under her breath and continued their heated kiss. 

As soon they got into the bathroom, clothes dropped to the ground and the hot shower water hit their exposed naked skin. 

Akali had Ahri pressed against the wall, her hands on Ahri's bottom.

Leaving bite marks on her shoulder as she lifted her wives leg, bucking her hips against Ahri's, getting more and more friction. 

Ahri moaned pleased throwing her head backward, making it easier for Akali to access to her neck. 

 

"Fuck me" Ahri growled low, as her hands started to roam up her stomach and up to her breasts. Akali smirked against her neck, kissing it once before speaking. 

"With pleasure" 

 

 

…….

 

After their 'shower' the two went back to the new room and saw how much of a mess it was. 

"...we will never get this done like this" Ahri sighed

 

"I'm blaming you for this" She continued and glared at her wife 

"It's not my fault! You were being distracting " Akali tried but Ahri rolled her eye's and cupped Akali's cheek with one hand and pulled her face close to look her in the eyes 

"Love, it's your own fault that you get turned on by just watching me" Ahri said and then left a kiss on Akali's lips. Akali blushed a bit but then chuckled. 

 

"You are to speak, I can't work out properly without your hands landing on my ass seconds later" 

"It's a nice ass" 

The couple stood quite close to one another, keeping steady eye contact. 

"Want to go for it again?" Akali smirked with a hint of blush but Ahri shook her head.

"As much I love to, We need to wake up Kari and give her, her lunch soon" Ahri explained and took a few steps away from Akali, knowing if she started to touch her she wouldn't be able to say no

"Awee, but hm fair enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, there will be a bigger time skip after this chapter so the story can move forward better, never found a good opportunity until now. thanks for reading<3


	12. Chapter 12

it had passed 3 years and Kari had turned 5. the twins who turned out to be twin boys, were 3.

once the twins had been born, everything got rather hectic and both Akali and Ahri swore they never been so exhausted and stressed ever in their lives, Kari had been rather calm as a baby, but the twins needed a lot of attention, one of them, the ‘older’ twin Danbi, had even learned how to climb over the crib at age of one, the younger of the two ‘Aki’ was a bit calmer than his brother, but instead he cried a lot and were clingy, as he refused to be parted from Ahri, while Danbi wanted to crawl and explore the big wide world, with often lead to he touched or crawled into things that hurt him a bit, making the two mother’s having to calm him down. 

Kari loved her little brother’s and tried to carry them around, with often lead Ahri or Akali having to chase her down so she wouldn't carry them off into the yard.

 

the couple was sound asleep since the kids were older, they didn’t wake up crying as much, so the two could finally get some sleep and not having to go up around 4-5 am anymore.

or that’s what they thought anyway, the door suddenly opened, footsteps hitting the wooden floor, until it didn’t anymore and instead Akali felt a small impact on her back hitting her, startling her awake.

“Ma! It's Saturday! It's Saturday!" Kari laughed excited and kept bouncing on Akali’s back.

“wha? Saturday? Honey, it’s early.” Akali mumbled and rubbed her eye to get more awake.

“nooo! it’s Saturday you promised we go eat ramen today!” Kari said and scooted down from the bed and dragged Akali’s arm’s to try to get her to go up.

“oof..dodon't you want to sleep?”

“Nope!”

Akali let out a groan and tiredly sat up

“ok ok, I’m up”

“no you’re not, you're in bed” Kari giggled

 

"You two… go outside to talk, mommy still needs her sleep" Ahri then mumbled and turned in bed as she had woken up from the two talking

"Mom! You remember right? Mama said she would take me to eat ramen today right? " Kari turned her attention to Ahri instead and climbed up on the bed once again to go over to Ahri

 

"Mm yes, something like that dear, Akali go take your daughter for breakfast"

"Yeh! Breakfast! I want toast, Ma!"

"I thought you wanted ramen?"

"That's bad breakfast… mommy says so" Kari said and looked at Ahri for confirmation but Ahri was still trying to sleep.

"Hey, it's always a good time to have ramen" Akali chuckled

"Kari, Akali go out from the room if you are going to talk about this" Ahri growled lowly

But the two continued to have their topic about ramen. That is until Ahri threw them out of the room.

And they stood outside the room with the bedroom door locked behind after them.

"Mom got mad at you again" Kari grinned at her mother

"Wha-? No! she didn't get mad! or uhm.. maybe a little" Akali coughed with Kari giggled at.

"Anyway, let's make some toast yeah?" Akali smiled at Kari who started to run off to the kitchen

Akali followed after and started to prepare breakfast for her and Kari as Kari stood below, watching her prepare the toasts.

“what about Danbi and Aki?” Kari asked

“mommy will wake them up later, today you and I are going to play after all” Akali grinned and picked up her daughter on her arm, Kari started to laugh, she loved it whenever Akali would pick her up and carry her around the house.

“where do you want to go? I take you wherever you want” Akali smiled at her daughter.

 

“I want to go to the park! and maybe Sai and Reina are there! “

 

“oh really? I can check with their mommies and papa and after, you and I will go to that ramen store you love so much”

“yay!” Kari shouted and Akali put her down again as the breakfast were ready for them.

they ate their breakfast and after Akali took Kari into the bathroom so she would brush her teeth and get change. her clothes were a bit expensive for children clothes, but both Evelynn and Ahri were stubborn about that she needed the highest quality.

Kari didn't care, she would wear whatever she was given regardless.

 

when the two were almost ready to leave. Ahri had woken up and had the twins with her, she carried Aki in her arms, while Danbi had been stubborn and wanted to walk himself to the kitchen, so Ahri had to wait for him to finish waddling to the kitchen.

“good job sweetie, do you want food today or your bottle?” Ahri asked when Danbi reached the kitchen.

“food!” Danbi shouted and when he saw his big sister he waddled over to her, wanting to hug her, they almost had that as a routine in the morning, Kari happily hugged her little brother as Aki watched the two from Ahri’s arms.

 

“what about you Aki?”

“mm food” Aki said, wanting to eat what Danbi ate probably.

Ahri putted him down, and he also went over to his brother and sister.

he was much quieter than the other two but once they all three were together he usually became as energetic as his siblings.

Ahri walked over to Akali, and watched their kids interact with each other, Akali had a proud smile over her face and Ahri could only relate.

“how long will you be gone?” Ahri asked as she leaned against Akali’s shoulder.

“we come back after our lunch, the twins will get fussy without their big sis after all” Akali chuckled.

“sounds good.” Ahri smiled and kissed hrt wife, but three

“eww” echoed in unison.

the two looked at their kids who had watched them share a kiss and the two started to smile.

“kiddos. it’s natural! let me kiss your mother” Akali pouted but the kids all argued against it.

Kari walked in between the two and started to push Akali away from Ahri and towards the door.

“stop being gross Ma! no kisses! Kari demanded making Akali and Ahri laugh.

“Careful, one day you going to start wanting to kiss someone to”

“no! never!”

 

"I see you later " Akali smiled at Ahri who waved them off

 

"Remember to not spoil anything for your comeback if any fans approach you" Ahri warned, knowing her wife liked to hint or spoil her fans if they asked her questions about it.

"They probably figured it out from the fan meet announcement anyway but I'll do my best "

Akali said as she helped Kari tie her shoes

"Can I come?" Kari asked, dangling her feets from where she sat.

"Cinnamon Roll, you know I Can't play with you when I'm working" Akali patted her head and stood up, Kari jumped down from the seat and clung to Akali's leg.

"I can play with the auntie with pink hair! She's so funny" Kari was hopeful and watched Akali with puppy eye's.

Akali was a bit unsure and looked to Ahri for answers.

"take her, I need to go to the company anyway because they suddenly called me in for a meeting that day" 

"What about the boys? " Akali asked

"If any of the girls are available I ask them, if not I will just have to bring them with me" Ahri explained

"Kari, don't you want to See auntie Kai'sa or auntie Eve?" Akali asked but the little girl shook her head

"I want to see you work ma! And I wanna play with auntie pink" Kari happily said, referring to VI.

And since Akali knew VI was good with Kari and would keep her company, she didn't see any harm in it.

"Ok fine fine you can join me" Akali smiled at her daughter

"You ready to go have some fun now?" Akali added with Kari threw her fist up in the air

"Yeh!" Kari shouted, but right when they were about to exited the door, Kari suddenly ran back and hugged Ahri.

"bye mommy!" Kari grinned, Ahri smiled fondly at her daughter and ran her hand through Kari's brown hair, thinking she really did grew up to look like Akali, especially when she smiled.

"bye sweetie~ make sure to keep your Ma, in check"

"I will!"

 

And so the two made their way out of the door, and started to head to the playground, it started to become warm again since spring had arrived, another reason why Kari had been excited to go the park.

Akali sent a text to Kai'sa and Rakan, asking them if they were free and if they would mind taking the kids to the playground so the kids could play.

 

However, Akali got the response of that neither had the time for the day or was doing something else but Kari didn't mind as she loved to play with her mother and other kids regardless

 

Kari was rather a brave and curious kid, Akali never really seen her shy away from other kids that wanted to play with her and her outgoing attitude made her a natural born leader. much like how Ahri was a born leader.

Akali often saw that she managed to get the more laid back kids to become energetic and follow her around. Not even the supposedly 'big and scary' slide as the other kids called it wouldn't scare her away.

She would easily climb up and slide down from it laughing.

Akali watched her daughter play and run around on the playground and interact with the other kids there.

 

a little boy then looked over to where Akali stood with some other parents and gasped.

“everyone! Do you see who that is?? it’s that cool idol on TV!”

Kari looked over to who he pointed at with excitement because a cool idol from TV? she was not going to miss that but then saw it was ‘only’ her Mama.

with a small frown, she turned her attention away as the other kids started to get excited and discussed if they should walk up to her or not.

“Oh, but that’s only my Mama I see her everyday”

“no way she is your mom! she’s to cool” the little boy said and did not believe Kari for her words

“she is! we are going to eat ramen later!” Kari argued against, refusing to back down from someone telling her she is wrong.

“she doesn't have those weird ears and tail! so she can’t!” the little boy argued making Kari feel annoyed as she puffed her cheeks

“they are not weird! I got them from my other mommy” Kari hissed

“what about your dad? don’t you have one?” a little girl asked curiously and reached out to touch Kari’s tail, with she swatted away from when she felt someone touching it.

“only Mama and mommy”

“well the cool person is still not your mom!” he poked out his tongue, thinking he won the ‘argument’

Kari puffed her cheeks with a frown.

“I prove it!” Kari said and then started to run towards Akali.

“mama! they don’t think you are my Mama, even though you are my mama and he said my ears are weird!” Kari said and ran into Akali’s arms.  
Akali lifted her with ease and gave her a bit concerned face, she usually didn't get into arguments with the other kids, but it did occur at times, and usually, it would be about that Kari had those rare features.

the other kids had followed after and were now staring at Akali mixed with awe and shyness.

“of course I’m your Mama, and don’t worry my little noddle, your ears are perfectly fine, they are cute just like your mothers!” Akali grinned and hugged her daughter.

“see! I told you she’s my Mama” Kari said proudly and poked her tongue at the boy who had already forgotten about the ‘fight’ as he was too shy to be around in Akali’s presence.

one of the Adults approached Akali more and the little boy started to hug her legs as he kept watching Akali.

“Hi, um… sorry for bothering you when you are here with your daughter, but my son is a big fan of yours and would love to have an autograph from you or something” the woman smiled, in hope for that Akali would interact with her kid.

she felt a bit unsure since she didn't exactly want to put on her idol image when she was with Kari, and if the kid had called Kari’s features weird she didn't exactly feel like it.

but she knew it was just a silly kids fights so she sat Kari down again and turned to the woman.

“yeah sure, do you have any paper and pencil though?”

 

“oh, no… I don’t”

“that’s alright” Akali paused for a moment before she turned to the kids.

“hey kiddos, want to play with me? I’m REALLY good at tag, think you all can take me on?” Akali grinned and all kids yelled an excited ‘’yeah!”

Kari especially, as her tail was almost wagging and were already clinging onto her Mama.

“after you catch me I will treat you all to some ice cream ok?” Akali said and the kids got even more excited.

 

Akali started to play with the kids and ran and dodged them as good she could, since there were at least 5-8 kids it was a bit hard on her, but to give a fair chance she had to slow down a little and keeping a good balance but regardless the kids loved to chase her around.

and all other mothers who were there with their kids watched Akali with awe as well a few fathers.

“she’s really good with kids and kind for someone so famous huh” one the mothers said with they all agreed to.

 

“ahh, her wife is such Lucky woman. I wouldn't mind going home with her either” another woman said but her husband who didn't stand too far away reacted to that and looked panicked

“honey! I’m standing right here! come one…” he said worried as he watched his wife and the other mothers gushing over Akali, he could understand a bit why, but he was regardless surprised and his pride hurt to have his wife gush over someone else, a woman even.

the kids eventually caught Akali and as promised she bought them all ice cream becoming even more popular as well taking a few photos with them.

but after all, was done she and Kari said their good bye’s and started to head to their favorite ramen restaurant.

 

“Mommy will be mad at you again if she finds out I got dessert before my lunch” Kari grinned and Akali felt slightly nervous about that fact.

“i-its fine, she’s not here right? it be our little secret” Akali chuckled in hope with that Kari would agree but Kari started to giggle

“no! I will tell mommy I got ice cream hehe” Kari said and started to sprint ahead.

 

“wait Kari! no! we need to keep this a top secret!” Akali said and jogged after her daughter

“I keep it a secret if I get another ice cream!” Kari grinned as she stopped in front of the store.

“....did Auntie Evelynn learn you how to blackmail?” Akali asked her daughter, she wasn't sure if Kari would understand the term of what blackmail was but she tried anyway

“yeah! she said that I needed to learn it so you or Mommy would do as I said” Kari grinned happily and the fact she knew what blackmail meant, confirmed that Evelynn been teaching her daughter weird stuff again.

“Looks like I have to have a talk with your auntie then” Akali huffed and shook her head.

but then gave her daughter a smile as she patted her head.

“ok fine, but only because I’m spoiling you today, now let’s eat ok?” Akali grinned making Kari grin back again and followed her Mother into the store hungry and excited.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey Kid, as we wait for your mother, do you want to see your grandfather?” 

“grandpa? yeah! I haven’t seen him for so long!” Kari smiled, taking the hand of the man who offered it, It should be ok she thought, this man helps her Mama to keep things in order, and since she couldn't play with auntie pink, she could at least play with her grandpa.

the man lead them out from the room, and further away from where Akali had her fansign, at first Kari didn't notice but when they crossed the street, she looked back. 

noticing they were far away from her Mama.

 

“I want to go back to Mama…” Kari mumbled and tried to slow down, feeling nervous all of a sudden, something was wrong but the man didn’t stop.

 

“we are going to see your grandfather, it’s what you wanted right?”

“I want be with Ma!” Kari yelled and started to struggle so she could free her hand.

but when the man didn’t let go, she remembered what he Ma had taught her.

she raised her foot and kicked the man in the balls, making him lose the grip for a second making her able to do a run for it. back to her mother.

but when she had taken a peak if the man was following her, she hadn't seen another man step in front of her. 

making her run into the body.

she fell from the impact, hissing in pain, she tried not to cry but it hurted, she looked up at the man with silver hair and a sharp face, glaring down at her. 

his smile slowly turning into a smirk.

“Hello Kari, I’m your grandfather, you will come with me, won’t you? you wouldn't want to bother your mother after all”

 

 

………………

 

*40 mins ago*

 

Akali was holding Kari’s little hand in the backstage room, at the area she was going to hold the fanmeet, it was crowded already and fans were lining up to meet her and get autographs and so on.  
she felt a bit anxious though. 

VI still hadn’t shown up, and she was not going to leave Kari all alone, Caitlyn didn’t have her guard duty with her that day, but VI supposely did, but she was nowhere to be seen.

she had tried calling her but it only had went straight to voicemail. 

“Ma, where auntie Pink?”

“I don’t know honey, she should have been here by now.” Akali scratched her cheek.

a man in a suit then entered the room, he was in the typical guard suit, she had seen him somewhere but wasn’t quite sure from where.

she turned her attention to him when he approached.

“Hi, I’m a new guard here, the other guard that was supposed to be here, Vi, suddenly had something she had to take care of and so the company called me in to take her shift,” he explained and handed her the paperwork and badge that showed he was a legit guard from her company.

 

“how come I wasn’t notified about this?” Akali asked, still a bit skeptical

“Oh, it was something urgent I heard”

 

“... I see” Akali mumbled and then looked down to Kari, who was looking around curiously.

she needed to go out there soon, everyone was in place and the fan meet was more than ready to start, expect for Akali. 

“Akali! you need to get a move on, now!” one of her managers yelled and Akali felt a rush of stress hitting her.

“honey, are you ok with playing with this man while Mama works? I will be checking on you as soon I get a break and try contacting auntie VI so she can play with you as I promised” Akali said and kneeled down a bit to be on eye level with Kari.

Kari felt a little disappointed that VI wasn’t there, so she looked at the new guard and let go of Akali’s hand.

“sure I play with you!” Kari smiled at him, he didn't move a muscle. 

 

Akali felt a bit concerned and what this new guards deal was, hadn't she recognized him she wouldn't have trusted him that easily, but the fact that she did recognize him from somewhere and the other guards didn't find him suspicious and he having the paperwork, she couldn't argue against it.

 

“ok, I see you soon baby girl!” Akali grinned at her daughter and kissed her forehead before she left to go onto the small stage for the fan meeting.

 

 

*present*

 

Akali finally got her small break and her manager walked right beside her.

“Akali, your phone been ringing constantly for 20 minutes, are you going to take it?” he said and handed her, her phone. It was missed calls from VI, strange.

she would have to call her as soon she could, they headed to the small break room where Kari was supposed to be waiting.

but when she got there, her daughter was missing, much like the guard that was supposed to be watching her.

“the guard in here didn’t happen to notified you that he would take Kari out for ice cream or anything did he?” Akali said concerned, feeling the panic in her chest rise.

“no, he didn’t…. I don’t know why he isn’t in position, he isn't allowed to leave like this”

“what?? and what’s his background check? did someone even check this new guy out? “ Akali growled and for the first time, the manager got taken back by Akali. 

usually, she would be kind, sure she would be frustrated but she would never raise her voice or get angry with her co-workers if something went wrong. 

could you blame her though? her daughter was missing.

 

“H-he’s from that small village in the north up in the mountains, like you, he came here about 4 years ago to do his guard training I honestly thought you knew him so i Didn't tell you”

 

Akali froze in place by hearing those words. He was from her village, millions of thoughts entered her mind, and she realized where she had seen him before. 

it was years and years ago, but she was pretty sure he was one of Zed’s students. or as he would say it ‘underlings’

“no... no this can’t be happening” Akali started to panic and phase around, running her hand through her hair in frustration. 

 

“ dammit!”

 

“go look at the surveillance cameras! and ask everyone, if they saw where he went!” Akali raised her voice.

 

“I need to make a few calls” Akali continued and started to head out from the area.

“what about the fan meet? you are not finished!”

“my daughter might gotten kidnapped by the orders of my stepfather and you are worried about the fan meet???” Akali hissed.

 

on the way out she called VI, something must have happened to her for not to be there.

 

it didn't even pass two notes before VI picked up her phone.

“Akali! don’t let any new guard in, he completely screwed me over to take my shift, he’s up to no good I swear” she said and Akali clicked her tongue.

“it’s too late already… I don’t know where Kari is and that new guard is missing too...”

 

“Fuck…” VI cursed under her breath

“ Akali I will find them I swear, and I will punch that shit, face in” 

“I have an Idea where they are and I will go there right away. this is personal and if anything I need you to stay with Ahri and the twins” was all Akali said before she hanged up.

she immediately started to head towards the station, she couldn't go home and take the car since Ahri had it went her, and a train would be faster regardless.

Akali felt her heart clench and stomach drop. 

she needed to tell Ahri what was going on, but how could she tell her wife that their daughter has been kidnapped.

 

she couldn't do it. not yet.

Akali was in luck, there was a train leaving quite soon, it wasn't direct but it would still take her closer regardless.

once on the train she tried calling Shen, but there was no answer from him.

she would call Zed herself or even Kayn to demand answers but she didn't have either of their numbers.

so instead she built up enough Courage and called Ahri. 

her throat dried up, and thinking about Kari made her almost tear up from worry.

she blinked it away and cleared her throat once she heard Ahri’s voice. 

“Hi babe, how is the fan meet?” Ahri’s voice rang thru the line and Akali lost her words once again.

“....”

“Akali? is everything alright?” Ahri asked

 

“Kari… s-she’s gone… I think Zed took her, there was this guard and-”

“what do you mean Kari is gone???” Ahri yelled, interrupting Akali’s sentence.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have left her with that person… I will fix this I swear, Ahri I am so sorry…” Akali mumbled, feeling it harder to speak for each second, Ahri was pissed off for sure. it was quiet on the other line.

and the silence made Akali feel even worse.

 

“how.. how can you be this irresponsible!? wasn’t VI there? couldn't you just have taken her with you?? and don’t apologize to me! you should be saying sorry to your daughter Akali” Ahri hissed

 

“I know! it’s my fault! I should have kept an eye on her and I don’t know… VI, she said something about he screwed her over…. and I didn't think taking Kari to the stage and interacting with the fans at the same time was a good idea! I thought he was legit! he had the papers and everything” Akali explained from what she knew and placed her hand over her forehead, she wasn't feeling well, she still couldn't believe this was happening.

 

“where are you now?”

 

“on a train to the village….that’s where I’m assuming he is taking her… Pops isn’t answering and all of this is just a mess” 

“Ahri… just stay at home alright? I told VI to keep an eye out for you and the twins, I will come back with Kari I promise you.” Akali swallowed the lump in her throat and hanged her head, staring down on the floor in shame.

she felt terrible, and Ahri being pissed off at her didn't help. she did not blame Ahri for being pissed off at her, not one bit, she would have a similar reaction if had been Ahri instead of her.

Ahri didn’t answer, neither of them said anything the silence laid thick and what both were feeling was unimaginable, something neither had ever experienced.

 

“I love you Ahri… and I’m really sorry ok…” Akali mumbled under her breath, feeling her voice was getting unstable.

 

“stop apologizing you idiot… You couldn't have known that this would happen” Ahri finally said, her voice was wavering, and she seemed to have calmed down from her anger, with a sigh Ahri continued.

 

“come back home safe… don’t engage with either zed or Kayn, just get Kari and come home, and love you too, always.” 

 

Akali nodded, even though Ahri couldn't see it.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to spice up a bit


	14. Chapter 14

Kayn was sitting in his father's dojo cross-legged as he had several weapons around him and a whetstone as well a towel in his hands, sharpening the weapons by the orders of Zed.

His own weapon laid behind him with he would occasionally would go back to, to polish on.

His frown grew once he finished yet another weapon, throwing it in the pile with the other's

He didn't know why Zed would give him such newbie grunt work, he wasn't surprised but regardless he was annoyed about it. He should at least be at his father’s side if anything. But no. He's still not good enough.

The door suddenly opened, heavy footsteps could be heard and Zed walked in.

But he wasn't alone he had a little girl with him, with a tight grip on her wrist he pushed her inside, forcing her to walk ahead.

 

"Great, he found a new kid to torment," Kayn thought and went back to finish up his job. Ignoring the noise.

The sound of the kid falling onto the wooden floor made him glance up at the two again though. expecting the kid to start to cry, but she didn’t. Instead, she curled her fist and glared up Zed as she was shaking.

 

"Where's my mama!?" She shouted, her voice was on the edge of tears and it was obvious she tried hard to hold it in.

"You are going to stay here. Forget about your mother, you won't be seeing her for a while" Zed spoke, From what The kid said, She wasn't an orphan that Kayn had expected her to be and Zed taking her to the dojo was weird in the first place.

 

"Kayn, watch this kid and make sure she stays here, start her training and show her who is in charge here, don't disappoint me." Zed said and then quickly left, slamming the door after him.

Leaving Kayn alone with the kid.

the silence laid thick and The kid had hurried over to a corner the moment she got up at her feet again.

Kayn stood up as he grabbed his scythe and walked over to the kid.

He then finally noticed that the kid had a small tail that wrapped around her body as well as feline ears, pulled back as she was shaking from fear.

Kayn felt pissed, he didn't want to deal with some random kid, what made this brat so special, that she needed to be watched in the first place anyway?

"Hey. Brat" Kayn tapped the kid with his foot against her leg and glared, to get the kids attention.

The little girl turned to look at Kayn still visible shaking with tears in her eye’s

But the moment she had turned, Kayn froze in place as his eyes widened.  
she looked ridiculous alike Akali. and that expression reminded him of something long long ago.

 

"...so you are Akali’s kid" Kayn muttered under his breath. 

Kari's ears perked up from hearing her mother's name

"Do you know Mama, mister? Please! I-I want to go home to Mama and mommy and and, Danbi and Aki" Kari pleaded and stuttered, the tears in her eye's about to fall.

 

"Danbi and Aki? Who are they?" 

"My little b-brothers"

 

"...I see" Kayn mumbled, he didn't know that Akali and Ahri had gotten two more kids, Zed probably didn't know as well or they would have been there with Kari" 

 

He took another look at Kari, still taken back by that the kid looked just like Akali when she was at that age, the only difference was the fox features and her golden eye's.

 

"What's your name?" 

 

"Kari"

 

"...ok" 

Kayn didn't say anything else, instead he let out a sigh and went back to where he sat earlier, he refused to make this kid more scared than she already was.

he was not going to terrorize her, that can be Zed’s thing for all he cared, but it was for sure not his behavior.

She's only a kid, after all, to think Zed actually would go so far to kidnap Akali's daughter made him feel pissed off.

 

……………

 

Akali arrived much later than she had preferred, some trains had made her wait several hours until she could continue the trip to the village, not to speak of the last train station was far away from it and the next bus to the somewhat nearby bus stop, wouldn't go until 6 hours.

With she didn't have time for, so she would have to walk there.

the 30 minutes bus drive became a 2-hour walk But she had finally reached the village.

It was pitch black, understandably so, the early chilly spring air made her shudder but she had to keep going.

It was about 2 am but despite her exhaustion, she was still as determined to find Kari.

She jogged up to her old house, she needed to talk to Shen so he could help her with this.

taking on Zed alone wouldn't be a good ideá

But after knocking and waiting for about 10 minutes she had to give up, no one was home. 

Akali gritted her teeth and decided to just head to Zed’s house by herself. it was the only option she had at that point.

But when she turned around she felt a sharp intake against her ribs, losing her balance, Akali fell to the ground, clutching the right side of her ribs, the pain searing through her.

Before her, Zed stood glaring down at her, around his closed fist was a brass knuckle.

Rage and anger clouded her mind and she tried leaping at him but with a sharp kick from Zed against the spot he Already wounded her, she fell to the ground once again with a loud thump.

 

"Pathetic, you really think you can fight me the way you are now? Not only are you exhausted but you are far from being in shape to even get close to me" Zed growled and placed his knee over Akali's back, pressing down hard so she couldn't move.

"Where's my daughter Zed?" Akali hissed angry, as she tried to move but Zed only pressed down harder.

Impairing her to the ground.

"None of your business, you shouldn't have come here, it’s too late for you"

"You are fucking crazy! Why can't you leave me and my family alone!?"

"I am your family! You should be grateful! I will pass down our family's legacy once again" zed laughed mockingly,

"The family Tethi will only be of the strongest martial artists" he continued

"You are never going to be a Tethi. It's not even your name, to begin with! It's Shen's and mine, and now, Ahri's and my kids" Akali growled and she knew she had struck a nerve since Zed pressed her down harder.

"Silence! I will just have to teach you, yet again what happens if you disobey me, Akali" 

The next thing Akali felt was her arm being pulled back as Zed pressed all of his weight against her ankle, with his foot.

"Aghh! What are doing?" Akali growled feeling more pain soar thru her, despite she asking, she knew exactly what he was doing, and instead of anger and rage taking over. She felt desperation taking over instead.

"Zed… dad, wait, please! Do whatever you want to me but just let Kari go! I'll... I'll stay here but just if you let Kari go!" Akali pleaded, if it was for Kari's sake and safety she didn't care what happened to her, she was desperate after all but there was no use.

Zed didn't let go of her, she tried to move, she tried to Fight back, but she was too exhausted and the pain from her ribs was too much, she couldn't get Zed off her. 

Akali could feel herself slowly falling unconscious, her eyes were clouded everything got darker for each second and the last thing she heard was a loud crack before her consciousness faded to black.

Zed finally let go and watched his daughter still body.

it was quiet now, not a single sound could be heard. not until Zed spoke.

 

"Kayn, take your disappointment of a sister to the basement." Zed said and turned his back at Akai, facing Kayn who stepped out of the shadows.

 

"...yes Sir.." he mumbled in a low tone, as he stepped past Zed and kneeled down to lift his sister up.

He tried to stop the shaking of his hand when he reached out to Akali. He didn't want Zed to find out. watching all that had made him feel sick, it made him be filled with fear once again how far Zed was willing to go.

He lifted his sister and started to carry Akali away, Not sparing Zed a single glance.

"You are not fearing me, Are you Kayn?" Zed voice filled with ice said, and Kayn could feel his pulse rise. he wanted to leave, he didn't want to be around Zed any longer more than this.

"No, Master..."

 

"Good."

 

"Make sure that the brat never finds out she's here unless you want to end up the same way as your sister did"

 

"...Yes, master"


	15. Chapter 15

several hours passed and Akali slowly woke up, groaning in pain.

she couldn't feel her arm very well, and the pain from the right side of her ribs and left ankle made her just want to faint again.

she tried to get up, but when she did she fell right back against the stone wall.

she was in the old basement of Zed’s house. this was torment for her, she had been there countless times and every time it made her want to throw up and shudder with fear.

she thought about Kari, and that she must be close by, she tried getting back up once again, ignoring the pain from the ankle that begged her to stop putting weight on it.

she managed to get two meter’s before she fell back down once again.

tears from worry and frustration filled her eyes.

“there’s no point. You are not getting out of here” A familiar voice said, it was Kayn, he was looking down at her, seeing his face made her get a new adrenaline kick fueled by anger, she tried to get up to reach him, but the moment she put pressure on her foot she would fall back down. Kayn simple stepped away and shook his head.

“Desperation doesn't look good on you” Kayn mocked with a smirk

“shut it, give me my daughter back” Akali’s hissed.

“I Can’t do that, Zed’s orders and I rather keep my arm intact, unlike yours.” Kayn said and looked away from Akali, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Akali refused to speak with him any longer, he must have a blast watching her in such state and there was nothing she could do about it.

but his silence soon annoyed her, as he would just stand there without a word.

 

“why are you still here?? don’t you have better things to do?” Akali growled and Kayn finally glared back, he clicked his tongue and kneeled to Akali’s level.

 

“I wanted to make sure that you didn’t go and fucking die from those injuries, and you need to eat don’t you?” Kayn spat and then stood up and left, but shortly came back with a plate with food.

and rather than dropping it down like an asshole, Kayn placed it neatly near Akali.

 

“what’s the catch?”

 

“no catch. just eat, survive” Kayn shrugged and started to leave again

“wait!”

 

“what?”

 

“please… just tell me that Kari is safe, tell me what’s going on, let me see her… anything” Akali pleaded and Kayn let out an annoyed sigh.

 

“you should be proud, she’s a tough kid, she was scared when she got here but now she is complaining and are more angry about that she’s not with her family, She’s in the dojo and I should be watching her so if you excuse me, I have to go and babysit” Kayn rolled his eyes and then left and Akali did feel a bit of pride that Kari seemed to be managing even in these circumstances.

 

Once Kayn got back to the dojo he let out an exhausted sigh. He was about to see if Kari had woken up from the fit she had last night about wanting to see her mothers and brothers.

and with a throwing dagger coming flying past him, made him almost jump out of his skin.

he saw Kari holding another one and was about to throw it.

 

“Let me out of here!”

 

“hey! careful with that! you could have hit me do you know that you little shit??” Kayn growled and walked up to Kari and took it away from her

“that’s the point!” Kari hissed and sat down crossing her arms angry from Kayn taking away the throwing dagger.

 

“how do you even know how to use this??”

“mama taught me to throw some in case of weirdo would take me somewhere weird, and I am somewhere weird! I didn’t have any against that scary man but I found some in a box here!” Kari huffed and Kayn had a hard time following what she said so he shook his head and decided to just ignore her.

he went back to his place in the back of the Dojo to keep sharpening his scythe.

but he couldn't focus since Kari had followed and stared at him.

 

“what do you want? go and play in the corner” Kayn growled but Kari ignored him.

“what’s that?”

“go away you brat, before I make you”

 

“...” Kari didn’t say anything for a while, she just watched Kayn in silence, watching him work but she broke it once again.

“does it hurt?” Kari asked and tilted her head and pointed at his left eye

 

“huh? what?”

 

“your eye” Kari said and scooted closer, and touched his cheek, curious about why the skin around his eye looked the way it did.

 

Kayn’s eyes widened, as he got taken back from that Kari was brave enough to be so close to him, until now she always kept a safe distance from him, but suddenly she was right next to him and even touched his face

“no… It doesn't hurt” Kayn mumbled a bit, but Kari didn't look convinced, her ear dropped and she looked sad all of the sudden.

 

“It looks like it hurts a lot, are you sure you are alright mister?” Kari asked, and Kayn felt a rush of mixed emotions, He felt like he needed to put up walls around him, say his fine and tell the kid to piss off and mind her own business

but this kid, was worried about him, she should be scared of him, he has her kidnapped, yet she asked something he, deep inside always wanted to hear. ‘are you alright’

“your arm also looks like it hurts too, did someone ever kiss it better? Mommy always do that when I’m hurt” Kari said and placed her hand on Kayn’s arm full of scars and the young man was speechless, he didn't know how to react, he felt how Kari climbed up in his lap and grabbed his hand, she kissed her own hand and then slapped the ‘kiss’ onto Kayn’s

“there! that will make it better” Kari grinned happily, her tail wagging a bit.

 

“don’t you find me scary?”

 

“no… you aren't hurting me and are just leaving me be, unlike that man” Kari said and played with Kayn’s hand.

 

“he.. hurt you?” Kayn asked shocked and then watched Kari if she had any injuries, and sure enough, she had a huge bruise over her forearm and wrist that he hadn't seen before.

and there was a cut thru her hoodie on the arm, and a cut wound poked through it.

never in his life, Kayn had felt such anger whelm up in him, he felt tears in his eye, Kari didn't deserve this, she had been taken from her mothers and Zed had hurt her, he didn't know why, he didn't care of the reason, he had no reason to hurt her, she was innocent, she’s just a child, a good-hearted one that would even ask a douchebag like himself if he’s ok about some old scars, no one ever asked him that, or even consider how he felt. the only one who ever tried years and years ago was his sister, and he pushed her away, and made her hate him.

 

“mm, but it’s ok, I will be fine!” Kari grinned up at Kayn and he couldn't take it anymore

 

“I-I’m sorry, You don’t deserve to be here… why am I still helping that psychopath” Kayn mumbled, his voice wavering and he once again felt shocked when he felt small arms wrap around him.

 

“Mister don’t cry… everything will be ok! I’m sure My Mama will find me soon! I will tell her you didn't mean to keep me here”

 

“I...I- ” Kayn wasn’t able to talk, instead he wrapped his arms around Kari, sobbing quietly, hugging her back, and Kari felt happy that the Man accepted her hug.

 

Kayn never experienced this sort of thing, for once in his life, he felt like he was cared for, and it was from his Sister’s daughter he helps, to keep kidnapped. He doesn’t deserve this treatment from her. not one bit.

 

after a while, Kayn lifted Kari down from his lap and wiped away his tear.

 

“h-hey… My name is Kayn, You are Kari right?”

 

“yeh! do you feel better now Kayn?” Kari smiled and Kayn nodded.

“yeah, but that bruise… want me to patch it up for you?” Kayn asked

“sure! after, can I braid your hair? it looks so pretty and cool!” Kari grinned and Kayn couldn't help but chuckle and smile at Kari as well.

 

“sure thing Kiddo”

 

Kayn put some ice on the purple wound Kari had over her wrist to cool it down, Kari was pouting a lot since it stinged and Kayn made sure to not put too much pressure on it, after he also made sure that the cut wound she had on her upper arm was not infected but it looked fine and he gave Kari a bandage over it that he also tried to paint something on to make it look more exciting for a kid.

 

afterwards, he played and showed Kari all cool stuff he had and then finally let Kari experiment with his hair.

his neatly tied braid had instead become much messier than before after Kari finished with it.

but he loved it regardless and told her she did perfectly.

 

Kari smiled a bit at him, but it was a hint of sadness in it too. no the reaction he had expected.

 

“uhh… are you ok?”

 

“I miss Ma and mommy” Kari pouted and curled up into herself, hugging her knees.  
Kayn could see how Kari got teary eye's and he wasn't sure what to do.  
he felt guilty

 

“aren’t we having fun? or uh… why do you miss them?” Kayn asked carefully.

 

“I always got to play with my mommies hair but they aren't here… are they? where are they?” Kari asked and looked up at Kayn.

Kayn clenched his jaw and swallowed the lump in his throat.

with a nod, he reached out his hand to Kari.

 

“let’s go see your Ma”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone who been here since Ninjafox 1? I finally got a good chance to show why Kayn (as much he still's an ass) also has his own struggles and insecurities, when I wrote him to be a villain in the first fic I couldn't help but to still like how he turned out in the fic and I got to show it even more with the help of Kari here. anyway hope you are enjoying the fic!


	16. Chapter 16

Kayn discreetly lead Kari through the Village in the area’s where not many could see them, if anyone that worked for Zed would see them it would be over, but everything was going smoothly, Kari was confused why they were sneaking around, with Kayn had said they are just playing a game of being ninja’s. with Kari loved the idea of because she could kinda be like her Mama whenever she was on stage or TV.

 

going through the house would be too much of a risk, so instead, Kayn took her to the back of the house

 

“Stay here, I will just get rid of some of these bushes ok?” Kayn said to Kari who watched curiously at Kayn removing some fake bushes and it revealed an old wooden door.

 

“cool! it was a secret passage here!” Kari grinned and Kayn nodded and opened it, reaching out to take Kari’s hand again.

 

 

inside the basement, Akali felt alerted from the secret door opening and braced herself from facing Zed or Kayn again, she didn't know how much longer she could take being trapped like an animal when she didn't know how Kari was doing or what they could be doing to her.

Zed definitely would had tried starting the cruel training, she had to go thru herself as a kid toward Kari and that made her stomach twist and turn of worry, she wanted Kari to be able to protect herself, but never would she want Kari to go through what she went through. on top of all that, she didn't know what they would do to Akali herself, they wouldn't so simply keep her trapped forever

 

she saw how Kayn stepped through the door but he stopped for a moment and turned around.

 

“careful of this list, your legs are tiny so it’s easy to trip” 

 

“they are not that tiny!!” Kari argued and Akali eyes widened, and the next thing she saw was her daughter, Kayn had brought her, to her.

once Kari stepped inside she saw her Mother and immediately shined up and ran over to her letting go of Kayn’s hand. and threw herself into Akali’s arms.

it stung from the injury in her ribs but she didn't care. she finally had her baby girl in her arms again.

“Mama!”

 

“My sweet baby angel… you are safe” Akali said and hugged her daughter with the arm she was able to move, feeling tears of relief fall down her cheek.

“I missed you so much Ma! there there was this man… and he was really mean! and I was really scared but I’m not scared anymore” Kari rambled and Akali nodded and kept hugging her daughter.

“I missed you too cinnamon roll I was so worried, I’m sorry I should have watched you better” Akali mumbled in a low tone, Kari wasn't sure what her mother meant but she then noticed how tired her mother looked and how bruised her ankle and arm were.

“Ma, are you ok? why are you sitting down?” Kari asked, tearing up from seeing her Mother in such state.

 

“I will be ok, don’t worry about me, but listen to me, you need to get out of here, these people who are keeping you here, are bad people” Akali tried but Kari shook her head and then ran up to Kayn and dragged him closer.

“This is Kayn! he played with me and showed some really cool stuff! he even let me braid his hair! “ Kari grinned and the two adults made eye contact for a moment until Kayn looked away from Akali in shame.

 

“Oh, really now?” Akali asked as she kept her eyes steady on Kayn who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“yeh! he even patched up my arm! no kiss though...” Kari showed.

Akali's Jaw tightened and she had to bit her lip to not curse or let the anger inside of her slip out.

seeing the huge bruise and the bandage made Akali feel like she had been stabbed thru her heart, had it been just a tiny normal bruise, she wouldn't think too much about it and that it was probably a bruise from falling, but this was a bruise she obvious got from someone that been holding her small wrist in an iron grip so it bruised.

“come here, I kiss it better for you” Akali said and Kari did as she was told and was next to Akali once again, and Akali gave several kisses over the place Kari had the bruise.

“does it feel better?” 

“yes!” Kari grinned and sat down beside Akali and curled under her arm.

 

“So why ARE you sitting down ma?” Kari asked again

 

“My ankle hurts, my little noddle, I can’t walk very well by myself right now” Akali explained, she didn't want to worry Kari but she knew that Kari wouldn't accept a ‘oh I'm just resting for the moment” talk, Kari was smarter than that.

 

“o-oh… Kayn! help Ma walk! this place is creepy” Kari tried and Kayn looked unsure.

 

“I… I can’t someone might see” 

 

“what do you mean?” Kari tilted her head

 

“Kari, If that dumb guard or people like him see me, they will tell the scary man and he will be angry with me and Kayn” Akali explained and cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb against her cheek.

“but but… you can’t stay here” Kari mumbled, her ears sank.

 

“we will go home soon, don’t worry” Akali comforted, but then looked at Kayn.

 

“Kayn… why are you doing this?” 

 

“beats me, Kari missed you and I couldn't say no” Kayn shrugged, looking anywhere but Akali

“will you help me get out of here?”

 

“.... I can’t, Zed he will… you know” Kayn mumbled, and Akali could see the fear in his eyes, she should have known he wouldn't do anything, but he had done plenty by just letting her see Kari.

 

“what? you need to help Ma!” Kari argued against Kayn but he looked away from Kari too.

“I Said we can’t! and we need to go! we have been gone for too long” Kayn yelled and stepped over to the two, but Kari kept hugging Akali, as she got startled from Kayn yelling

“no! I don’t want to I want to stay with Ma!” Kari yelled back

“Keep your voice down Kayn” Akali glared, and Kayn immediately felt bad when he saw Kari turning away from him, worried he had scared Kari, he backed away.

 

“Kari… he’s right, you two need to go before the bad man finds out…” Akali said, she needed to be strong, they would find a way. Ahri should have noticed that something was going on, from her not updating her on things, and if she knew Ahri right, she would be on her way any second she felt like something wasn't right.

but Kari started to cry, and refused to be separated from Akali.

“No! I don’t want to leave you” Kari pleased and kept hugging her mother

 

“ok, Fine! let’s go. there is a backroom in the dojo, as long you are there I can think of something” Kayn then said and stepped over to Akali and pulled her up and lent her, his shoulder so she could walk again.

 

“Could you be more careful? and if you do this-” Akali hissed from the pain shooting out from the ribs when moving her upper body too much

“don’t you think I know the risk?? I’m doing this for Kari ok? not you” Kayn grumbled

“You don’t have to be an ass about it” Akali growled back, Kari looked up to the two and Akali could see the glint in Kari’s eyes

“Kari, No. Don’t say it, it slipped my tongue”

“ass!” Kari said happily, she knew she wasn’t allowed to say such word but since her Mama had said it, so could she right? Kayn started to laugh and then gave Akali a smirk.

“watch your language dear sister”

 

“sister?” Kari tilted her head and the two adults realized what had been said, Kari then gasped and started to cling on Kayn’s other arm.

“is Ma your sister?? but then that means you are my uncle right??” Kari said hopeful, her eyes practically twinkling.

“err.. uhm sort of…” Kayn Mumbled, a bit bashful from Kari being so happy that Kayn would be her uncle.

“honeybun, I explain later what Kayn is to us alright? for now, let’s get away from this old basement” Akali told Kari and she nodded in understanding

 

with the help of Kayn, Akali was able to walk again, as long she had someone to lean on, it took them a while to get back to the dojo since they needed to be extra careful to be seen, and with a probably broken foot and ribs, it was hard not to feel an overwhelming pain from simply moving.

but eventually they managed their way back and Kayn put Akali in the back room of the dojo with was way better than that old dusty basement.

Kari stayed with Akali the whole time, and tried finding as many pillows she could for Akali’s ankle. while Kari was running around in the dojo looking through boxes and doors to find more soft stuff for her mother, Akali turned to Kayn.

“while Kari is out there, could you pop my arm back into it's proper position? I don’t want Kari to notice that it’s off-balance than my healthy arm” Akali asked 

“wow, you only want it back in place to not freak out Kari huh? not because it probably hurts like fuck?” Kayn laughed, smirking at Akali, and Akali rolled her eyes

“and here I was thinking you become nicer”

“yeah well, I’m not” 

“you let Kari braid your hair, So you could have fooled me” 

Kayn clicked his tongue and then kneeled beside Akali, he pulled out a kunai from his pocket and held it in front of Akali’s face.

“bite down on the handle, this will hurt” Kayn said and didn't leave Akali any room to say anything else as he grabbed Akali’s arm, making her bite down on it fast as he placed another hand on her shoulder once she bit down on the handle.

 

“ready?” Kayn asked and Akali was about to make a sound to say ‘yes’ but before she could get any sound out, he snapped her arm back into position, making her yelp out in pain, but nothing to loud so Kari would wonder what happened.

Akali spit out the knife and started to curse Kayn out in a low tone.

 

“you litte- why do you always have to be such ass about things?? I’m about 99% done with you” Akali growled but Kayn laughed and gave her a smirk

 

“be grateful I helped you, but I’m Only doing it for Ka-”

“kari. I know… but why ARE you?” Akali asked, Kayn willing to help and doing all of this was something she couldn't understand.

 

Kayn was silent for a while until he let out a sigh and sat down beside Akali.

 

“Do you remember that day in the forest when we were kids?” 

“How could I forget? it was the day we got our damn scars” Akali mumbled, not liking the memory one bit.

“When Kari was terrified when she got here, something in her eyes reminded me of you from that day, only half of our age back then and I just couldn't make her go through any of the training we did” Kayn sighed, he stared down into the floor, something clearly on his mind.

Akali on the other hand, didn't quite understand, after that day Kayn talked about, was the day he truly started to become a monster against her, the day he started to resent her.

Akali was about to ask what he meant, but Kari ran back into the room holding a few more pillows, that was meant for material practice but it was the only things she could find that was soft that was left.

“Ma! l found some more!” Kari grinned and dropped them beside Akali, and started to tuck her into the soft pillows. Akali chuckled at her daughter taking care of her, and stroked her hair.

“thank you sweetie, with this much of pillows I be back in good health in no time” Akali grinned and hugged her daughter once she sat down beside her again and curled up against her, it hurt a bit since every time her upper body moved, the pain from her right side would scream out in pain, she knew something was broken, but she couldn't get any medical help before she got out from the village.

and in the state she was in, there was no way she would be leaving on her own.

so she prayed for that Ahri was on her way, it worried her that she would come there because she didn't want to risk getting her in danger, but wishing your loved was with you wasn’t anything strange.

Akali then asked Kayn where Shen was and why he didn't answer his phone or at home. Kayn explained that Shen was out of the country on a trip and that’s probably why 

 

Akali was angry, everything was just such a mess, Zed must have planned this, getting Ahri out of the picture so she would have to take her to the fan meeting that had been announced, to replacing VI’s guard shift with someone that had trained to be a guard for years to Shen being away as all of this happened.

just how long had Zed planned and waited for his moment? all to take her daughter.

was this what Kayn had tried to warn her about that night Kari had been born back at the hospital?

if it was true, Zed really was a true psychopath.


	17. Chapter 17

Ahri was at Evelynn’s house, she was sitting down in the white luxury sofa as she tapped her foot against the floor.

“This is getting ridiculous, she should have called by now” Ahri muttered under her breath, staring at her phone screen for Akali to call her back.

 

“calm down girl, I’m sure Akali has things under control,” Vi nonchalant said with Aki on her arm, Ahri sent a glare to where VI stood.

“If you had been doing your job this wouldn't have happened!” Ahri growled

“I told you! he tricked me and locked me into an empty room and when I broke the door open He had ruined my motorcycle!” VI argued against Ahri, but Ahri let out a scoff and looked away from Vi

 

“I still don’t understand why we aren’t calling the police” Evelynn sighed as she walked in, with Danbi sitting on her shoulders with similar sunglasses that Evelynn herself had.

 

“She’s with Family they can’t do anything” VI tuned in and shook her head, she didn't like the situation either but there was nothing they could do with authorities.

 

“Zed is NOT part of my family” Ahri hissed

“and Eve take those ridiculous glasses of my son”

 

“woman, he looks handsome in them” Eve scoffed and Danbi giggled at that and hugged Eve

“yeh! I'm handsome!”

 

Ahri was about to have a headache.

 

“it’s been over 24 hours now, but I haven’t heard a single thing, if this hadn't been Zed I would assume they are on their way back, but nothing!”

 

“We shouldn't assume the worst” Kai’sa said and put down her son Sai on the floor.

 

“hun, go show Aki and Danbi your cool toys in the other room, ok?” She continued.

VI and Eve put down the twins so Sai could show them his toys, and once the boys were out of the room, Ahri stood up and went over to the window.

“or maybe we should assume the worst, did you forget about what happened the last time Akali went alone to the village?” Ahri mumbled

 

“That was like 13 years ago”

 

“and she got hurt! she still has that scar you know” Ahri argued, the others sighed, they were worried too but they tried their hardest to not make Ahri any more anxious than she already was.

“that’s it, I’m calling Irelia since Shen Isn’t answering she’s the only option left and I’m going to go there myself,” Ahri said and stood up and started to look through her phone catalog.

 

“Kai’sa walked up to Ahri and placed her hand over Ahri’s phone.

 

“Are you sure this is the best decision for all we know, they could be on their way back with the phone dead” Kai’sa asked concerned

“what would you have done if this was Sai huh? what if that Renekton took him? would you be so calm?” Arhi glared and Kai’sa felt a bit taken back.

“don’t bring that name up, he’s a monster for all the destruction he has done to Sivir’s family, my family”

“ good, then you see my point” Ahri clicked her tongue and started the call.

 

………………….

 

 

Akali had started to feel sick, she knew it was her body telling her to get things fixed and soon.

Kari was with her all the time, and tried helping her Mama as much she could.

with all the sweating that had started in the middle of the night, Kari had taken towels and drenched them in cold water to cool her mother off.

Kari tried not to cry, she was scared, this time, for what wrong with her mother, since she didn't move and winced in pain often, she knew her mother was hurting and she didn't know why, so she did what her two mothers always did to her or the twins whenever they had a fever.

Akali still smiled though, she knew Kari was worried about her, but if she showed how much she was in pain, she would scare her even more.

 

when Kari had finally fallen asleep, Kayn took a look on the side of Akali's ribs.

 

“something is definitely broken” he muttered as he laid ice onto the huge purple bruising over her ribs.

 

“You think?” Akali sarcastically said, she was tired of this, she wanted to go home, but Kayn refused to help them leave, he was to scared to be found out.

 

“what am I supposed to say? no, it’s all fine! I don't know why you are in pain??” Kayn hissed back making Akali roll her eye’s. no, obviously not

 

“just help us leave! or are you planning to keep me here until I die?” Akali growled but then started to cough.

“I don’t know what to do ok?? I don’t know first aid, sure I can snap some arms and shoulders back in place, but the whole medical thing is Shen’s thing! and I don’t know when Zed will be back or what He do if he founds out!” Kayn continued, they kept their voices low so they wouldn't wake the sleeping Kari up.

 

the door to the Dojo then opened and the two exchange a panic look.

“Stay there,” Kayn said and got up, grabbing his scythe, and Akali threw her hand up in the air in disbelief

“oh Ha-ha, really funny!” Akali hissed but then flinched from moving body and coughed again

Kayn rolled his eyes

“good job genius, now just shut up ok??” Kayn said and walked out into the main part of the dojo, he’s first instinct was to sneak close to the wall, but that would be way to suspicious so he stopped himself in the act.

he was ready to be meet with Zed, but instead, he saw two women sneaking in, one of them being Ahri.

 

and when they spotted him, Ahri practically flew at him, slapping him hard across the face without him being able to react from how fast Ahri had moved mixed with the surprise seeing her there, her being in the village wasn’t good.

“you! where are my family?” Ahri growled and Kayn took a step back from the impact of the slap, it left a red spot over his face.

“That fucking hurt!” Kayn cursed and rubbed the spot of his cheek.

“Watch your fucking language! you fucking trash” Ahri cursed back and glared him down, the other woman Irelia looked a bit confused on the two but kept quiet

 

“whatever! and your family, is in the backroom! and good now when you are here, you can fucking leave So I don’t have to keep this up any longer!” Kayn mumbled, Ahri didn't know what he meant, or why he had told her where they were, but she had no time to think about that, she brushed past him and hurried over to the backroom.

“and what are you looking at??” Kayn hissed at Irelia who shook her head, thinking Kayn was his usual angry and asshole self.

 

a small gasp left Ahri’s mouth when she spotted Akali, she was pale as a ghost, and the purple and blue spot over her ankle and rib cage was enough to figure out what had happened.

Irelia saw it too and knitted her eyebrows, she felt worried but she didn't want to say anything despite after all years, she still felt she was in no place to intrude, she had helped them out to patch things up after that one huge fight long ago, so after that they were in an on and off contact.

Akali on the other hand when she saw Ahri, felt nothing but relief, not even noticing Irelia standing close to the door.

seeing Ahri’s face as her daughter sleep right beside her, was enough to make her feel much better and happy.

 

“Akali… oh my god” Ahri whispered

“hey, babe…” Akali smiled weakly at her wife, and Ahri hurried over and kneeled beside her, cupping her cheek and made sure not to touch her body, she knew from just looking that it would hurt her if she did.

“don’t talk too much... what did I tell you? just what did he do to you? who was it? Zed? Kayn? I swear I tear them apart myself” Ahri said at the edge of tears from seeing Akali in such state.

 

Akali shook her head and leaned into the touch, placing her hand over Ahri’s, she had missed Ahri’s warm touch.

“I’m sorry I couldn't come back safe, and no, It’s not Kayn… He helped us” Akali said but coughed right after, winching in pain. Resulting Kari to stir awake.

Kari rubbed her eye's and the first thing she saw was Ahri.

"Mommy!" Kari shined up and hugged Ahri tightly.

"Hey there sweetie, did we wake you up?" Ahri asked and patted her daughter's hair comforting.

Kari shook her head and started to cling onto Ahri.

"Have you come to take me and Mama home? Ma can't move very well alone and I'm too small to help her" Kari pouted, her ears dropped and Ahri couldn't help but to smile about how cute Kari was wanting to help.

 

"I have, Let's go, the car isn't far away," Ahri said and Kari stood up on her feet and ran out in the main part of the dojo, looking at Irelia curiously and said a quick ‘hi’

Ahri took hold of Akali carefully and lent her shoulder.

“Irelia, come here and help out will you?” Ahri said and Irelia nodded and kneeled beside Akali as well.

the two made eye contact for a second before looking away.

“Thanks for coming…” Akali mumbled Irelia let out a soft sigh, taking Akali’s other arm over her shoulder while Ahri took the other.

“You know I can’t leave things be if something goes wrong” Irelia said without looking at Akali.

"Comeone, we need to get you to a hospital," Ahri said and helped Akali stand up.

"Ow ow.." Akali groaned.

She leaned against Ahri more feeling much more comfortable taking Ahri’s help rather then Irelia, letting her wife guide them out as she jumped on one leg but by doing so she felt more pain rush through her body.

“stop jumping, you are just hurting yourself” Irelia said, making Akali roll her eye’s.

“‘you don’t say?” Akali let out a sassy remark, making Irelia sigh, but she kept her mouth shut, and didn't say anything about the remark, she wasn’t there to argue

"Just endure it for a short while, everything will soon be fine" Ahri comforted and kissed Akali's temple

Akali nodded slowly. Hoping that everything will be over soon.

however, out of nowhere, they heard Kari scream, and Akali practically tried to fling herself out of the room, had it not been for Ahri and Irelia to stop her.

“take her.” Ahri demanded and let Irelia hold Akali up, as she ran out in the room.

Akali gritted her teeth, angry she couldn't do anything.

“ok, let’s go” Irelia said and followed Ahri, after as quickly as they could.

 

Ahri stood full on guard when she spotted Zed standing in the Dojo right in front of Kari.

the glare from his eyes and seeing him again had made Kari freeze where she stood, the shaking had returned, ears dropped and tail wrapped around body.

Kayn didn't stand too far away from them. he watched as Zed started to reach out to Kari, but he didnt move from his spot. he glanced to Zed and swallowed down hard. He couldn't do anything.

 

But Ahri had dashed up and stood in front of Kari, protecting her with her body and made sure she was safe behind her as she got into Zed’s face, meeting his burning glare with an equal fiery glare back right at him.

“get away from my daughter” Ahri hissed, standing tall, Kari hugged Ahri’s legs, and Ahri could feel how she was shaking. ‘Just what did he do to her for to be this terrified of him?’ Ahri thought, her anger welling up even more by thinking about it.

 

Irelia and Akali got out in the room, and Akali tried to get up to them again, but Irelia held her back.

“can you stop? you are only hurting yourself like this”

“I want him away from my daughter!” Akali growled and tried struggling herself free despite the enormous pain going through her but Irelia keep her in place, knowing that if she let Akali go, she would probably collapse on the floor from her injuries.

 

Zed then started to laugh in a mocking tone and shook his head as he glanced at Akali for a second and then back at Ahri, taking her shin between his finger.

 

“that glare of your is impressive but you should know better than to glare at me, skank.” Zed said and Ahri pulled her face away from his hand and continued to glare at him, she was not going to answer him, she refused to humor this psychopath, she was going to stand tall.

 

Zed smirked at Ahri before he turned his head to Kayn

“I see you got the skank idol here, good job son, However I do not like that the brat have seen them, Take her away from her, and I handle these women” Zed said, and this time, he drew a hidden blade under his jacket from his arm, as he grabbed Ahri with his other arm.

“not one single movement from you three, or this bitch gets it.” Zed said, poting his blade towards Ahri in a ready posting. Ahri swallowed hard, and tried not to show that Zed had started to alarm her, she couldn't know if he was serious or not. but she needed to protect Kari, no matter what.

however, both glared at Kayn who looked panicked.

Zed calling him ‘son’ made him feel happy, yet it left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

Kayn didn't say anything, instead, he slowly walked up to Kari, who kept hugging Ahri’s legs. and grabbed her arm.

“let’s go.”

“N-no!” Kari shouted and kept hugging Ahri’s legs. Kayn saw how Kari had streaks down her cheeks from silently crying, and he stopped for a second and looked around the room.

everyone was on the edge, and he saw how much hatred there was in Ahri’s eye’s, how much hurt and betrayal, anger there was in Akali’s. 

Zed didn't look at him as he kept his focus on Ahri.

“now. Kayn” Zed growled.

 

“I-it’s ok Honey, go with Kayn, me and Mama will get you away from them, but for now you need to be strong ok?” Ahri said, her voice was visibly shaking.

Kayn once again pulled at Kari’s arm, this time she went with him, as she instead started to hug Kayn’s leg.

“K-kayn… do something, you are my uncle, right? help my mommies!” Kari cried out.

Kayn felt his chest tighten, this was wrong.

 

once Kari was away from Ahri, Zed started to walk towards her, forcing her back to where Akali and Irelia were.

“all of you. Kneel.” Zed command and all of the sudden grabbed the back of Ahri’s neck forcing her down.

“don’t you dare!” Akali yelled and this time, made her free from the support Irelia had on her.

she took one swing at Zed, but in the state, she was in, she didn't make it far, he easily evaded it by stepping away from her, laughing.

“pathetic”

 

“Don’t touch my mommies!” Kari then screamed and ran away from Kayn with her fist in the air to punch Zed with.

“Kari no!” Kayn yelled after, but it was too late,

Zed stroke Kari hard in the face with an open palm, making her fall to the ground.

this made all of them immediately feel the rage taking over and about to move against Zed.

but in a blink of an eye. Zed suddenly stumbled himself.

Kayn had come flying and punched him right over the bridge of his nose.

 

“Don’t you ever touch her again!” Kayn yelled and took another swing at his father, forcing him back and away from the others.

“...Kayn.” Zed growled and steadied himself, his eye’s glaring down hard at Kayn with rage.

“what did you just do?” he asked calmly and took a step closer to Kayn

“shut your fucking mouth! I’m so tired of this!” Kayn growled and swung a flying kick at zed.

Zed quickly shielded himself with his arm, and countered by trying to grab his leg and slam him into the ground.

But Kayn was quick to react and threw a fist at Zed, hitting his chin.

but that was when Zed once again pulled out his blade under his jacket, forcing Kayn back since if he got a hit from that blade it would be over.

But Kayn refused to give him, he jumped backward and grabbed his scythe that had been resting against the wall. blocking the slicing blade just in time with the staff part of the scythe, kicking at his ankle right after, and positioned himself better.

 

“get out of here! I take care of this!” Kayn yelled at the family

 

“come on honey, Let’s go” Ahri said and picked up Kari into her arms, as Irelia helped Akali back on her feet again, but this time practically lifting her so they all could get out of there as fast as possible while Kayn kept Zed busy.

 

“how dare you define me Kayn! you are useless. you are weak! do you think you can beat me??” Zed yelled and keep attacking with his blade, forcing Kayn back more and more.

just a bit more. Kayn thought.

 

“you are an old man! you are getting slow!” Kayn growled and took a powerful swing at Zed, but Zed managed to block it, and drew his other blade.

 

“shit-”

“yet. you will lose”

 

“mommy! what about uncle??” Kari cried when she saw that they were leaving without him and tried looking back but Ahri pulled her head away so she couldn't see what was happening.

“Don’t look”

 

Kari might not be allowed to Look, but Akali did, what Kayn was doing. she would never in her life thought he would go against Zed, not like this, she could see how Kayn was shaking, probably from a mix of fear of going against Zed and anger.

she had seen in first hand how he really did care for Kari, and as much she wanted to be in Kayn’s position to fight Zed herself for what he had done.  
she knew they had to get away from there while they could.

however.

with the other blade drawn, and Kayn blocking the other, there was no way he could block the second one.

the blade pierced right into his stomach, and Kayn plunged hard into the ground.

"no!"

Zed withdrew it, with fresh blood on the blade.

he looked down on Kayn. madness and rage completely taken over him, not only was Kayn coughing up blood from the damage he just taken, Zed was not done. he kept going with kicking and punching, it was as if he was in a trance.

Kayn coughed up more and more blood and he could feel everything around him slipping away, was this it?

with the last strength he had, he pulled himself up on his knees, panting hard as he had his hand on the wound on his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

he refused to die here.

 

“still going, Kayn? I give it to you, this determination of yours is new and admirable. but you displeased me greatly.”

“d-do you really think I care about your shitty opinion at this point? huh, Zed?” Kayn glared up.

Zed Didn't answer.

He pulled back his arm, and drove his blade into Kayn's stomach Once again

"Hng-..." Kayn fell to the ground and this time

he Didn't get up.

 

“We need to go back. we need to help him, he’s hurt” Akali said and Irelia and Ahri looked at her as if she was crazy.

“Akali you can’t be serious”

 

“I know! but after everything He’s still my brother! he protected Kari. I can’t just leave him!” Akali growled but then started to cough as they were closing in to their car.

“w-we can't do anything” Ahri said and Akali cursed under her breath.

it couldn't end like this. there was no way. she might hate Kayn, but he did help them and practically saved them, he was her brother no matter what. they both knew what it was like growing up in that hell. He had scars and been tormented as much as she had been by zed. if not more, since he never left and keep striving for his father's acceptance.

Ahri put Kari into the front seat of the car and then quickly went over to Akali and Irelia to help her inside as well.

 

“call the hospital and say we are on the way and to send an ambulance here” Ahri said to Irelia as she got into the car.

Irelia nodded and called right away, as Ahri started the car and drove away.

 

as they got on the road, sirens could be heard in the distance, but it wasn't an ambulance, it was the police.

 

“wait.. h-how..” Akali stuttered and suddenly felt drowsy from everything that had happened and with her own injuries and keep worsing them, she didn't feel good.

“I had VI and Cait on stand by… I wanted back up in the worst-case scenario, just try staying awake ok?” Ahri said, as she noticed Akali was starting to blackout.

 

“mommy… I’m scared” Kari mumbled, she watched Akali from the back seat, worried for her mother, and worried for Kayn, she knew something had happened, she hadn't seen what but from her mothers distress and an ambulance needed to be there when they were already going to the hospital, she knew something was wrong.

 

“and and… who was that other lady? why is the police coming? why did that bad man hurt us, I don't understand!” Kari cried and neither Akali or Ahri knew if they ever truly could explain to Kari what had happened these last past days.


	18. Chapter 18

With a dizzy head and feeling sore and people talking around you, It didn’t take long to wake up, He didn’t know how long he has been passed out, or where he was.

he felt groggy to an unbelieved extent and felt as if he could sleep for the rest of his life.

the beeping didn’t help either.

Kayn slowly opened his eyes and was about to sit up but the pain from his abdomen stopped him from raising his body any further and immediately hissed in pain laying down again.

 

“fuck…” He groaned as he rested his hand on top of his stomach, he glanced around the room and saw He was at the hospital and had a monitor hooked up on him as well a drop and blood.

he had no idea how he had gotten there, but he being there must mean someone had stopped Zed.

Kayn closed his eyes again, thinking of his father.

He had hurt him to a point that could have killed him, He didn’t think he would ever go so far, he could take some injuries or be punished by his father or some cut wounds here and there from training. He was used to that.

but Zed, his own father had almost killed him.

He hated how he had sucked it up to him for so long, he had spent his whole life, trying to get his approvement, following his every word, every command.

in hope to get his father's acknowledgment.

but nothing.

 

“You look terrible,” A familiar voice said, Kayn turned his head to the left and saw Akali, his In law sister. laying the other hospital bed beside his.

everything that had happened the last past days. Kari rushed back to his memories.

Akali didn’t look so good either, her arm was bandaged as well her ribcage, her foot was in a cast.

he felt bad. He had watched it happen.

had it been when they were younger and him feeling his anger towards Akali he probably been amused by it.

but now, he felt ashamed he hadn't done anything sooner to help her.

nothing from their past had been her fault as he had once believed.

 

“heh, says you. you look awful” Kayn chuckled, but immediately regretted it as the pain from his stomach started to sting when he laughed.

 

“shit.. how long were I out?” Kayn asked and stared up at the ceiling

 

“for about two days, You came in some hours after me and you had surgery”

 

“How’s your kid?” Kayn asked, He took in the information but didn’t want to ask further about it the more he thought about Kari.

“she’s alright, worried and a bit bruised,” Akali said, the tone of her voice was icy, and Kayn could understand why him even thinking about how Zed had scared Kari and hurt her made his blood boil so he couldn't imagine how Akali felt.

he glanced at his sister once again and saw how her fist curled into her hand.

“You couldn't have done anything, leave it,” Kayn said

“I was unable to help my daughter Kayn. please do not speak about it” Akali then hissed and Kayn suddenly didn't feel so eager to talk anymore.

 

the air was filled with silence, expect for all the beeping and voices in the background.

the atmosphere laid thicc and neither of them spoke again.

unti Akali broke the silence again.

 

“why did you do it? why did you help us” Akali asked and Kayn wasn’t sure of himself but he knew one thing and that was that he couldn't stand by and watch someone hurt a child.

 

“I couldn't stand and watch any further, I did so my whole life and involving A child. your daughter into that shit Zed put us through, It’s just wrong” Kayn said, he didn't face Akali, he didn't want Akali to see him weak as he felt.

 

Kayn took a deep breath and then started to talk.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“ what?” Akali asked confused, she could see he felt bad about something, but she didn't expect to hear those words ever coming out from Kayn's mouth, less so genuine.

 

“I said I’m sorry! don’t make me repeat it, I just…” Kayn sighed

 

“feel bad. that’s all, for everything I ever did to you and your family, Don’t bother to tell me I can stick those words up my ass, I Know I don’t deserve it anyway. 

I just wanted to say…” Kayn stopped speaking again, trying to find the right word as he started to stumble over his own words. and him not being able to find the right words made him mad, he had expected Akali to jab at him for not finding the words but she didn't say anything and waited for him to find the words again.

 

“I… I admire you. and maybe I was Jealous, you had everything and you always have known what you wanted to do with your life. You broke free from that hell so early and now you have a family, you succeeded, you won. despite not even following any of our fathers, while I was stuck there, to much of a pussy to even lift a finger. I just wanted dad to see me. but he was always so obsessed with pops Shen and you! I resented you for it! I hate you for it” Kayn hissed as he dug the nails of his fingers into his hand.

he rambled on and didn't care how many ‘weaknesses’ he left open, at least in his mind he did

 

“but when I saw he treating Kari like that, It was just the last straw for all he has done, and I could finally admit you were right on leaving, that you didn't do anything, It’s always been Zeds manipulation… Hasn’t it? “ Kayn voice started to weaken, he hated this so much.

but he needed to say it.

Akali was the one person he had felt closet to when they were kids, she had been his best friend and sister.

but all had change the more they grew up, and when she left.

he was sure he hated her.

now however he wasn’t so sure, Kari reminded him so much of their good days together  
that his whole world and beliefs, finally crumbled down.

he could be true to himself.

 

Kayn waited for an answer but Akali didn't answer just yet so he glanced at her, and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed smirking at him.

He immediately felt defensive and regretted he had admitted all that.

 

“stop smirking you shit face! I was just lying to make you feel good” Kayn grumbled but Akali started to laugh and then gave him a genuine smile.

 

“thank you for telling me Kayn, and I guess I own you another thank you for sticking up for my family” Akali said and Kayn looked at her surprised and embarrassed. he didn't know how to react so he didn't say anything, he felt happy, however. he had managed to say what had been on his mind, and not being made fun of.

as he thought about it, It made sense, Akali is a mother, she would know how to listen and not give in to make fun of him when he talked. 

 

“whatever.” Kayn mumbled.

 

“so what do you want to do? not Zed, you” Akali asked and Kayn wasn’t sure. he never thought about it since he was a kid, and thinking about something he wanted to do and not Zed was hard to grasp around.

 

“I don’t know, and I dont care,” Kayn said, not wanting to talk about it.

 

Akali nodded, even tho Kayn couldn't see it.

 

“I heard from Kari you have two sons now” Kayn changed the subject instead and Akali smiled at his words and laid down more comfortable on the bed again with a smile.

“I do, they are twins, Danbi and Aki” Akali grinned and felt a sense of pride talking about her kids.

“how old?”

 

“three years, turning four”

 

“huh… I’m surprised that That didn't reach us in the village”

 

“I and Ahri didn't want all that media come over us again like what happened with Kari… and since ‘someone’ came unvisited we didn't want anyone take advantage of that again” Akali said, obviously hinting at Kayn’s visit

 

“tsk… I just came to warn you… but you didn't listen”

“I wonder why” Akali rolled her eyes, with Kayn followed up on and clicked his tongue.

 

then from the door opening into the big shared room a doctor, as well as Ahri and the kids, walked in, or rather the moment the kids saw Akali they all ran up to her.

“Mama!” the kids screamed and climbed up on the bed to hug Akali, not thinking about her injuries, but since Akali got the treatment it didn't hurt as much anymore.

 

Akali chuckled amused and hugged all her kids.

 

“hey kiddos, have you missed me?” Akali grinned and while the twins shouted an excited ‘yeah!’ Kari just hugged her mother, probably from relief and worry since she had not been allowed to see her for some hours or been present during Akali’s treatment.

Ahri took her place by the other side of the bed and sat on the side of it, Akali immediately leaned back to her.

 

Kayn watched the moment and he felt a sense of sadness and the shame hitting him again from how he been treating Akali in his past days.

as the family were talking and interacting, Kari started to look around and shined up when she saw Kayn

“Kayn!” Kari then shouted when she saw him and climbed down from the bed and up to Kayn’s bed.

“you’re here!”

“...yeah I guess I am” the side of the corner of Kayn’s mouth twitched.

“thank you for helping us!” kari said and hugged Kayn, and he slowly put an arm around her hugging her back, as he had Akali and Ahri’s eyes watching him carefully.

 

“who that?” Aki asked and looked at Kayn curiously.

 

“it’s our uncle! he’s really cool and strong! look at his arm!” Kari grinned and tugged at Kayn’s arm and held it up to show her little brother to show how ‘strong’ he is.

Kayn went silent and just watched between the kids.

 

the two then looked more intense on Kayn with their big blue eyes.

 

“woah!” Danbi said and crawled down from the bed with his brother both looking excited.

“you really uncle??” Danbi said and grinned big.

“uhh…” Kayn started and looked at Akali and Ahri for confirmation, Akali shrugged with a sigh. while Ahri glared at him. but then nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m your uncle” Kayn smiled insecurely and all kids shone up by the words.

“cool!” Danbi said and tried to jump to hug Kayn but Ahri’s voice stopped him.

 

“Danbi, don’t jump on him, remember he is hurt like your Mama”

 

Danbi sat down instead beside his sister on the bed while Aki stood below the bed watching Kayn.

“fine...” Danbi pouted, crossing his small arms.

 

“if you don’t mind me interrupting, we need to get you to the scanner miss Tethi" The doctor said and gestured a nurse to roll out her bed as all paid attention to the doctor instead

 

"Alright, why don't you kids talk to Mommy and your Uncle for a bit? I Be fine, The doctor will just check my bones" Akali smiled at her worried kids

"They see your bones?" Aki asked curiously

"Yeah! With this big machine but only Mama can be in it or they can't see them to help me" Akali explained and the kids thought it sounded cool rather than scary from how Akali explained it to them.

 

Akali got rolled out, so there was only Ahri and Kayn as well the kids left. 

Kayn could feel the glare from Ahri and he did not dare to look at her.

Luckily another nurse was tending to him and asked him questions since he had woken up with was a good excuse for both of them to not interact.

Kayn knew Akali could go along with maybe be neutral with him or even kind with the kids around but he was sure that ahri would not be afraid to snap at him if she so much wanted to.

He glanced at her now and then.

No idea what to say to her once the nurse had left.

"Uhm.."

"Do not speak to me. You and I can have a conversation later if you have something to say" Ahri glared and Kayn swallowed down hard.

Ahri's aura still could send a chill down his spine.

 

Ahri couldn't forgive him, she still didn't like Kayn. he hurt Akali, she could never forgive that, he still helped Zed to keep Kari away from them to a certain point.

she acknowledged he seemed to had a change of heart and did help them, and she appreciated that, but the pain he had put Akali through still lingered within her.

she would turn a blind eye only because Kari and now the Twins seemed to like him and wanted to interact with him, and that would be the only reason why she wouldn't tell him to fuck off somewhere. As long he was nice to the kids and they liked him.

she would not interfere.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Akali finished with a Scan she got rolled back into the room where her family was waiting for her. 

Ahri was sitting on the chair near where Akali’s bed were before, looking on her phone unbothered, while the kids were sitting on Kayn’s bed.

the twins were playing with Kayn’s hair and tried to figure out how to tie it up cool again while Kari was holding Kayn’s hand, applying Nail polish of all things carefully and were so focused she didn't even notice that Akali had gotten rolled back to the room beside Ahri. 

Akali looked curiously on Kayn as she let out a low snicker making Kayn look embarrassed.

 

“Nail polish huh?” Akali smirked making Kayn frown.

“shut up! I feel pretty…” Kayn mumbled to make Kari happy and when Kari smiled at him proudly and happy he said that, she smiled so brightly he didn't care about Akali’s teasing.

 

however, the twins climbed down slowly from Kayn’s bed and instead climbed up to Akali’s bed.

 

“mama! aren’t we making uncle pretty?” Aki grinned 

“heh, you sure do I am proud of you all” Akali smiled and patted the twin's cheeks.

 

“How did it go?” Ahri spoke and put away her phone, taking Akali’s hand in hers.

“everything looks like it is healing well so I will be out tomorrow, of the hospital”

 

“good… now I can relax more” Ahri sighed and leaned back in the chair, but she was tapping her foot impatiently and she looked more focused than usual, knitting her brows.

“what’s wrong?” Akali squeezed her hand.

 

“Rakan and Xayah are shorting the date of.. you know,” Ahri said and nodded her head towards Kari. 

Akali looked at Kari for a few seconds, not sure what to do or say.   
with a sigh, she leaned back in her bed and looked at Ahri once again.

“she still doesn't know… Does Reina know what it will mean?” 

Ahri shook her head.

“I don’t think so”

 

“You should take her to them and explain what’s going on” Akali suggested but Ahri did not look like she was up for the task.

“After everything that just happened, I don’t think it be so good for her”

 

“They are best friends and we need to say goodbye too” Akali said and Ahri let out a sigh

“that is true, I’m just feeling bad for Kari, she will be heartbroken” 

 

“she will still have Sai and the twins, and once she starts school it be ok” 

“I’m not so sure…”

 

they were about to continue their discussion but from the door opening Caitlyn and VI stepped in, catching their attention. they were dressed in their uniform. that couldn't be a good sign.

they nodded towards the couple but they didn't walk up to them, they stopped at Kayn, earning his and Kari’s attention instead.

 

Ahri stood up and walked over to his bed as well, having a good idea on what might happen.

 

“Auntie pink and Hat!” Kari beamed and turned their way, the two looked at one another and smiled awkwardly back at Kari.

 

“Hey there Kiddo, we uhh… we need to talk to Kayn, if that’s alright?” VI asked, not that she needed permission from her but she didn't want to alert her that something bad was going to happen.

 

“Why are you in your uniform? are you playing dress-up?” Kari asked innocently, with was when Ahri stepped in.

 

“Kari dear, come here, let the aunties talk to Kayn and we need to go visit Reina soon,” Ahri said and picked Kari up in her arms.

 

“Huh? why? I still want to play with Kayn!”

 

“I know honey but this is really important”

 

“Akali, we be back soon, Guess I will be going to the lovebirds with the kids” Ahri continued, Akali nodded and said goodbye to the twins not forgetting to kiss their foreheads before they got put down as well as Kari, despite she getting grumpy about having to leave.

once they were gone, Kayn glared up at VI and Caitlyn but then let out a sigh.

 

“guess you are here to take me away, huh?”

 

“Not necessarily but we have some serious question for you and it’s a high chance you will need to get taken to custody to a separate room for aiding the kidnapping of Akali and Ahri Tethi’s Daughter Kari. Your father is already in his cell and will soon be judge of his actions” VI glared down, Kayn could see that it wasn’t just a glare for him aiding a crime but also because it was also personal.

 

he let out a sigh and settled into his bed more.

 

“if that’s what you have to do, go ahead, I don’t care, I know I deserve it anyway” 

 

“He didn’t do anything, he was more helpful than anything, Guys ” Akali tried, not sure why she protected Kayn but it was true Kayn didn’t do anything that could have made him get in trouble more than fighting Zed.

 

Caitlyn shook her head and gave an apologetic smile to Akali.

“No, he is still held accountable for keeping Kari away from you as well as attacking his own father for abuse”

“I did that because Zed fucking hit Kari!!” Kayn then yelled feeling pissed off

“and that might be admirable for protecting her, but we still need to do our job, you stroke the first blow Mr Kayn, correct?”

 

“yes but-”

“There are no buts.  the circumstances were complicated but even so, we need to look into this and what to do with you for the aid of kidnapping and violence” 

 

Kayn dug his nails into his hand, clenching his jaw tight.  he knew what he had done, but it still made him feel unfairly treated.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

On the way to Rakan and Xayah, Ahri had explained to her kids that they were moving far away and that they no longer might be able to meet or play with Reina as much they wanted to.

 

the twins didn't understand while Kari was confused about why she couldn't play with Reina anymore, they could just go visit like always, right? 

with made Ahri having to explain that it would take a very long time and by the time they could see each other it would be far beyond bedtime. 

Kari insisted that they could just have a sleepover then.  Making it harder for Ahri to explain that it wasn’t possible or that easy.

 

but eventually, Kari started to realize that it meant that she wouldn't be able to see her best friend anymore, making her cry hard in the car ride, within turn made the twins cry since their big sister was crying.

 

and Ahri felt a headache coming her way, she could handle one kid crying but she felt anxious when they all were crying, especially on the road since she couldn't pick either of them up and comfort and hug them.

 

Once the family stepped into the home of Rakan and Xayah, there were boxes everywhere and everything seemed so much bigger and empty for Kari, she cautioned looked around, somehow worried that her friend wouldn't be there even tho her Mom had said they would be there when they arrived.

 

she glanced at her mom and brothers.  Ahri was helping the twins to take off their shoes as she was talking to Reina’s mommy.

 

Xayah then looked at Kari and knitted her eyebrows with concern

 

“Hi Kari, what happened here? that’s quite the bruise, did you run and fall?” Xayah asked  and kneeled down to Kari and nodded towards her arm and then pointed to her cheek

Kari shook her head

“ A bad man took me away from my mommies… Is Reina here?”  Kari said and was more worried about her friend not being there than anything else.

Xayah looked surprised but then her expression got stern as she looked at Ahri.

“Ahri?”

 

“I explain soon”

 

“Reina is in her room, why don’t you go say hi?”  Xayah said and Kari nodded and ran inside passing Rakan 

“hey, there little fox cub! “ Rakan grinned big as he stopped and opened his arm to hug Kari, but she ran past Rakan, not having time to hug him.

 

Rakan's grin faded and instead pouted.

 

“Kari ignored me!” Rakan sulked as he stepped up to Ahri and Xayah.

“she’s too worried about Reina not being here, she doesn’t have time for some lame dude hugging her”  Ahri smirked to tease Rakan.

Xayah chuckled amused at the jab

“hey!” 

 

“Rakan!!”  the twins then shouted and instead the two ran up to him and hugged him instead making him imitability happy and his cocky grin returned.

 

“at least some people are happy to see me! what’s up my little mans” Rakan grinned and kneeled for the twins to have an easier time to hug him, as they did, he picked them both up while they clung to his arms and neck laughing.

 

The twins loved Rakan and idolized him, no big surprise there since he had been the only male adult for them to interact with and look up to as ‘man’ they did have Shen now and then but he wasn’t around as much, as well as the occasion of Ezreal but it was like with Shen they didn't see him as often as they saw Rakan to form a connection or bigger liking for them to idolize them.

 

“Do you guys want some snacks? I have tons!” 

“Rakan don’t you dare randomly feed my kids snacks” Ahri warned but Rakan pointed out his tongue not listening, within turn made the twins do the same.

 

“Oh relax, it be fine once in a while, and let me spoil them since we are leaving”

“yeah mom!” Danbi said and grimaced towards his mothers while Aki nodded and poked out his tongue

“I want snack's!” 

 

“three against one! we win, right boys?” Rakan smirked as the twins shouted in agreement

“yeh!!”

 

and thus Rakan left with the twins into the kitchen sitting on each shoulder as Rakan held them steady there.

 

“Rakan is a bad influence on my kids.” Ahri glared at Xayah who smirked and simply shrugged.

 

“It’s not that bad, and besides Danbi was a little rebel before he meet Rakan and Aki follow what Danbi do, so don’t blame Rakan, you should blame Akali for giving him that trait”  Xayah laughed as Ahri rolled her eye’s.

 

“speaking of, Where is she… and mind explaining those bruises Kari had?” Xayah asked and Ahri’s expression darkened as she nodded and started to explain what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, you might notice that I haven't updated as frequently, and I have no explanation or excuse for it, more than that I don't have the feel to write this story and with the mix of lack of feedback and not many readers, I don't feel like forcing my self to write this since it takes up my time and energy for nothing
> 
> HOWEVER I WILL finish it, it might just be slower than usual and I probably going to put more time writing another fic as a priority.
> 
> I hope you understand, and with me actually enjoying myself to write the story the better chapters and story it will be, so I really can't force this.
> 
> I am sorry though that I'm not updating as much I used to but the chapters will come but yeah I had to explain it for those who care about why it's not as frequent updates.
> 
> have a good day or night yall<3


	20. Chapter 20

Kari reached up to the door handle to Reina’s room and entered with a pounty face, but once she heard Reina’s excited gasp and saw the blonde and blue eyed girl running up to her  
she felt happy to see her friend.

Reina was the spitting image of Rakan with Xayah’s smile and narrow eyes.

and much like her parents, she had a feathered wing working as a cape or cloak.

her feline hears was blonde like Rakan but instead of the red tips, they were purple like Xayah’s  
while the feathers was a various mix of yellow, orange, and purple as well as a tad bit of red.  
so her wing was rather colorful that attracted a lot of attention, much to Reina’s dislike since she was a shy kid. unless it came to Kari.

 

“Kari! you’re here!” Reina shouted and threw her arms around the small fox girl hugging her close.

Kari hugged her back but didn't let go for a while, clutching her hands on Reina’s clothing since her mommy had explained this might be the last time she would see her friend for a very long time.

Reina then looked at her friend and noticed the bruise over her cheek and immediately felt worried so she innocently kissed Kari’s cheek.

Kari groaned and separated from her friend.

“no kisses!” 

“but then how should I make you feel better?” Reina pouted and Kari thought about it for a while and shrugged, Reina was right. she rubbed her cheek and then nodded, guess she did feel better.

“it’s so big! how did you get it?” Reina asked curiously, not understanding the seriousness in it much like Kari only that the reason was less fun for her on how she actually got it

“I know right! but uhm… this bad man took me and Mama came and the bad man hit me” 

“oh…” Reina said and it became quiet for a short moment. that is until Reina jogged over to a box and started to pick out toys and other things in it, until she found two plastic swords.

“I protect you! If I had been there I would have defeated him for you!” Reina grinned, making Kari laugh and feel better even more.

Reina handed Kari the other sword and the two started to play as Reina unpacked more and more stuff from them playing, making the room messy.

 

in the doorway Ahri and Xayah were watching the kids play.

“It’s sad that they will have to get separated” Xayah mumbled and Ahri nodded in agreement

“Kari could need Reina’s support and get her on other thoughts like this so she doesn’t have to think about what happened” Ahri said, feeling incredibly bad and guilty for something like this to happen to her daughter.

“Nothing can be done though, My and Rakan’s new job doesn't allow us to live close to here anymore”

“I know”

 

“I bet you will miss me and Akali as well though” Ahri smirked and nudge her friend who rolled her eyes

“You wish, I have been stuck around you for away to long” Xayah scoffed, Ahri giggled amused by Xayah’s annoyed groans

“well I will miss those annoyed eye-rolls of yours”

 

“Don’t make me hit you” Xayah said and tried to look as stern as always but Ahri didn't miss the slight smile she got from Xayah.

 

“You know, you changed a lot since we meet, I’m proud of you” Xayah said and Ahri tilted her head not understanding what she meant, and a bit shocked that she heard something like that from Xayah.

“hm, well I got close to Akali and became a mother of three” Ahri shrugged, Xayah nodded and smiled faintly again

“Guess I am trying to say I’m happy for you”

 

“awe, aren’t you cute, little birdie~ You are taking after Rakan of saying sappy things” Ahri teased and side hugged Xayah, but Xayah prayed Ahri off her groaning once again.

 

“shut up you fox! can I please just say something without you rubbing it in my face?” 

 

Ahri giggled and smirked more

“No, I can’t”

 

the two then smiled at each other

 

the door opened then and Kari and Reina came running towards them, asking them to play with them and where the twins were.

they wanted everyone to play together one last time before they couldn't anymore.

which sounded like a good idea to the two mothers.

 

they had a good time and ate food after, Rakan and Xayah promised they would visit Akali before they would leave so they could have a proper goodbye to her as well.

 

That night Kari was quiet, she had been crying a lot when had to say goodbye to her best friend, she wanted her mama to be at home but she still had to be at the hospital.

Xayah and Rakan had gone to the hospital after Ahri and the kids had left so they could say goodbye to the famous rapper, they had a hard time holding back to say something to Kayn but they managed to keep him out of their mind, despite knowing he was involved with Zed, which had also at one point screwed the couple over quite badly.

as for Kayn he knew he was about to do either jail or years of community service, he just wasn’t sure which one he would lean against, ever since VI and Caitlyn told him his odds didn’t look good, he had been in a bad mood. understandable so.

he would discuss things more with his lawyer once he was more healed.

 

on the next morning prior, Akali got the news that she could go home and rest there but that she should take it easy until it’s fully healed.

Kayn had taunted her, that it be nice to not having to see her face any longer.

Akali had ignored him.

however.

they patient in the room all had gotten some chocolate pudding after their food.

Akali had looked forward to but she had left for a moment to go to the bathroom, something that took her time with her ankle.

 

when she got back however and were finally going to eat her pudding.

it was nowhere to be found.

that is until she spotted Kayn with it.

finishing the last of the chocolate.

 

“are you kidding me?? Why would you eat my freaking pudding?”

 

“because I can, obviously my dear sister, I’m more hurt then you, let me enjoy this” 

“You are such a asshole” 

“ok, so?” Kayn raised an eyebrow 

 

“Akali don’t fight him over some pudding please, how old are you?” Ahri then said with all the kids after her.

“yeah ma! how old are you?” Aki repeated

“she’s old Aki!” Danbi laughed amused

Kari, however, was quiet, head hanging down, which was understandable, she still hadn’t gotten over that Reina was ‘gone’

“but-”

Akali stopped her sentence when Ahri gave her a ‘really’ look but then couldn't help to laugh about it, at least they aren’t throwing kunai and pulling out weapons anymore  
they looked more like brother and sister with a healthy rivalry relation.

seeing kayn though made Ahri still feel uneasy.

but she could see that Kayn and Akali would never really get along and always throw insults at one and another, but it spiraling out of control how it did years ago seemed more unlikely now.

Kayn had matured and Akali didn’t take his bait of taunts personally.

“Kari! hey buddy, how are you?” Kayn grinned when he saw Kari.

Kari glanced at him and sighed a bit but she decided she would climb up to his bed anyway.

“Reina is gone…” Kari mumbled

Kayn looked at the little girl confused and then to Akali for help.

 

“her best friend”

 

“oh, that’s rough buddy… Uh, I’m sure you will see her again?”

 

“that’s what mommy told me to but I want to play with her now!” Kari hit the bed with her small fist and crossed her arms stubbornly.

 

“err well, You just gotta wait” Kayn scratch his head, almost regretting that he greeted Kari because he did not know how to deal with kids when they were upset.

 

“You are terrible at this” Akali mocked and patted her own mattress.

 

“come here, little ramen” 

Kari did as she was told and Akali hugged her small body to comfort her.

 

“we can get you phone or you can write letters to her so you can still be in contact, or whenever me and mommy talk to Reina’s mama and papa you can talk to her after we are finished” 

 

“really?”

“of course! Akali grinned and kissed her daughter's cheek.

“I promise.”

 

they all talked a bit more and said goodbye to Kayn since Akali could leave the hospital.

thanking him once again for helping them the last minute and that they are grateful but not ready to forgive him for all he has done.

but if he wanted to see the kids since they liked him, he could come to visit whenever he wanted, that is, if he would be able to depend on what kind of sentence he would get.


	21. Chapter 21

Years passed and the kids grew more and more, Kayn had gotten the chance to do community service which he took since he still wanted to get a chance to get to know his sisters children, something they much appreciated, it took quite some time but Akali had slowly started to forgive Kayn for everything, it wasn’t easy, especially since they argued quite a lot.

Ahri, however, was harder to crack, she would still refuse to be left in the same room as Kayn  
she only let him be around and agree to start over, because her kids adored him and with Akali slowly forgiven him, there wasn’t much she could do.

Kari had turned 13 and the twins 11, so Kari was just about to start high school next year  
something she was highly nervous about.

She had noticed that the older she got the meaner kids got and pointed out her feline ears and tail and laughed about it.

 

Kari had come home one day, slamming the door hard, at the edge of crying.

Sai had been following after the teen in distress, not sure what to do.

so once he got inside of the resident of her family, he went inside the living room where he knew his Ma would be waiting since the two families often would meet.

“Hi honey, how was school?” Kai’sa asked and got up from her seat to hug her son.

 

something he refused because he thought it was embarrassing and he had more important stuff to say than his mom clinging onto him.

hey, Sai what’s up?” Danbi said without looking up from his video game.

 

“Ugh, ma! I don’t have time for this” He said, voice cracking slightly, something Evelynn snorted about in the background.

 

“You never let me hug you anymore! you used to love it” Kai’sa pouted while her son rolled his eyes.

 

“Where’s Kari? didn’t you two arrive together?” Ahri asked concerned.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to talk about! if 'someone!' would get off me” Sai groaned as he pushed Kai’sa face away from his. Kai’sa loved teasing her son, but once she noticed the actual annoyance from something was wrong, she took a step back to listen to what he had to say.

 

“Some assholes made fun of her again and she’s upset! I don’t know what to do” Sai looked down with a sigh as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

 

“language!” Kai’sa warned, earning another eye roll.

Ahri narrowed her eyes at Sai and walked closer to him even more worried than before

 

“Kari is a tough girl, she had no problems to-”

“they did WHAT!?” Danbi then yelled and looked up from the game that he had paused as soon he heard the news.

 

“yeah well, this time they got to her, I don’t know” Sai said while Danbi sprinted out of the room and up the stairs.

“she can’t always be tough!” Sai continued and looked at Ahri, feeling slightly annoyed that Kari’s mom didn’t seem to take it seriously.

but he didn’t know how much Ahri’s heart stung from hearing that her daughter was having a bad time at school.

“I will be right back, Evelynn come with me, will you?” Evelynn cleared her throat and put down her magazine but didn’t say anything and walked behind Ahri composed.

the two walked out of the house as Sai watched after them and once they were outside and closed the door.

he turned his head to his Ma.

“Why aren’t you guys doing anything??”

“oh uhm… haha… don’t worry, I think they will honey” Kai’sa laughed nervously.

knowing perfectly well that the two women's silence and looking way to composed was not a good sign.

she had seen this kind of anger before and she was worried what the two women were planning to do.

 

“I better call Akali though, why Don’t you check on Kari? I come as soon I got hold of Akali” Kai’sa smiled and patted her sons check.

 

“ugh ok, fine..” Sai said, and Kai’sa heard him walk up the stairs she quickly called Akali.

 

a few notes passed before the rapper picked up.

 

“hey, what's up?”

 

“Uh, Akali, if you are not busy, would you mind a drive to the kids Kari’s school? I think Ahri and Evelynn going to do something… again” Kai’sa mumbled the last words.

it was silent on the other end for a few seconds before she heard a heavy sigh.

 

“I’m on my way, what happened?”

“Some kids made fun of Kari again I believe and she took it harder than usual from what Sai explained”

 

“those brats….can’t their parents teach them better” Akali mumbled over the phone

 

“DON’T! join their side please, we can’t keep threatening the school, Ahri has done this two times already”

 

“well, they don’t seem to learn” Akali clicked her tongue and then continued

“but yeah I get it, I get it. it’s not a good rep, and it doesn't help Kari, I go get them”

 

meanwhile.

 

Danbi had first run to his and Aki’s room to get his brother, slamming the door opened and jumped at his brother.

 

“Aki! I need your aid! Sis is sad! and we need to do something” He said as he had tackled his poor brother to the ground who had studied next to their floor table.

 

“could you NOT! do that?” Aki growled and pushed his brother off him

 

“I HAVE to do that, how else do I get your attention?” Danbi stick out his tongue. making Aki sigh, but he got up and straighten out his clothes.

 

“since when is Kari sad?” Aki question and tilted his head with arms crossed.

 

“since now! let’s go!” Danbi said and grabbed his brother and dragged him with him.

 

Aki was about to knock on their big sister's door but Danbi had others plana as he entered in a rush.

“what??” Kari growled, voice wavering. as soon she heard the door opened, still holding back tears.

 

but before she knew what was happening, Danbi tackled her as well falling onto her bed as she had sat on it.

 

“Danbi! get off me! you brat!” Kari said and tried to get rid of her brothers tackling hug.

“no! I heard you are sad and I don’t want you to be sad!”

Aki watched the two, and when he saw that Kari really did look upset he felt bad and immediately went over to the two and hugged his big sister as well.

 

“Don’t cry Noona*…” (korean word for ‘’big sister’’ male > female” *)

 

“I’m not! “ Kari tried but with her little brothers hugging her and comforting her it became harder and her tears started to whelm up.

 

“can I kick their asses??” Danbi asked

 

“They are all older then you, you will lose…” Kari mumbled

“no I won’t! they don’t have a badass Ma or uncle like us! and I train a lot!” Danbi insisted

 

“We can ask auntie Eve to blackmail them for you...” Aki suggested and it made Kari laugh instead because her brothers were so supportive of her whenever she felt down.

it didn’t often much but whenever one of them was feeling down they would always support each other and not bicker as all siblings do.

 

“You two are such idiots…” Kari mumbled as she giggled and the two finally let her go a bit and let her sit up.

which was then Sai came in and saw the pile of ‘fox cubs’

“what are you guys doing?” He asked and stepped inside of the room.

“cheering up Kari, duh” Danbi said, still holding onto his sister.

“I heard you two’s planning and why is this whole family so violent” Sai sighed and rubbed his head.

 

“We aren’t violent!” the three fox cubs yelled in unison

 

“no, but you all three for sure got your mother’s temper” Kai’sa laughed as she to stepped into the room.

 

“Which one?” Danbi smirked making his brother and sister snicker amused.

 

“...Ahri. and you, of course, have your Ma sense of bad humor” Kai’sa smiled teasingly.

“Ma don’t have bad humor!” Kari defended, Danbi nodded and agreed.

“yeah! she don't!”

 

“...she kinda does though,” Aki said, making the other two gasp and Danbi kicking him off the bed.

 

“you are disowned”

 

“what did you do that for???”

 

“in this house, we make puns and eat ramen” Kari said proud

“ugh! we eat ramen to much! and puns are terrible!”

 

the Fox cubs all started to argue slightly as Sai watched them all in silence thinking they all are a bunch of idiots. while Kai’sa saw them as just being cute cubs.

 

“ok ok, let’s stop it right there” Kai’sa chuckled and went over to the three and helped Aki up from the floor and sat down on the bed as the siblings made room for her.

 

“want to tell me what happened Kari?”

Kari got silent and bit her lip.

 

“...I don’t know, where are Ma and mom anyway?”

 

“I think your aunt Eve and mom went to your school to talk to your teacher again”

 

Kari groaned and covered her face

“ugh… again? what about ma??”

 

“I called her so she’s probably going there to pick up the mess they are making”

 

Kari sighed and then leaned against her auntie kai’sa

 

“It wasn’t even that big of a deal… just some jerks, making fun to my ears and tail again” Kari sighed

 

“aren’t you proud of them?”

 

“I am! it’s just exhausting to hear them being asses”

 

“You just get shit because your tail isn’t as fluffy as mine” Danbi chirped in and showed off the said fluffy tail.

out of all the siblings his tail had grown and become the most ‘’fluffy’’ something he was very proud of.

his sister and brother rolled their eyes at him because it was far from the first time he had bragged about that.

 

“They are just jealous, those features are quite rare. we don’t know anyone else who has these fox specific traits then you three and mom of course” Kai’sa explained

 

“But why is that? why are we the only ones? what about Mom’s parents?” Aki asked and Kai’sa thought for a moment.

 

“mmh… we don’t know anything about your grandparents on your mom's side but all you need to know is that, you all are special”

 

“You mean like, not only are our features rare, we also have two moms, which are super famous, which makes us rich and then there are you two as our aunties to, and our uncle and grandfathers are just masters in martial art?” Danbi asked.

 

Kai’sa blinked a few times and nervously laughed.

 

“I guess so… nothing is wrong with that though right?”

 

“just a lot of kids seeing us stuck up kids and weird for all of that” Sai sighed.

Kari nodded

 

“Yeah that…”

 

“They are jealous and wish they had as awesome parents like you all do, I bet their parents are a fan of us” Kai’sa smirked making the kids raise their eyebrows.

“since when were you such show off auntie?” Aki asked

 

“she always show off at home, she just doesn’t do it around everyone else often” Sai scoffed

 

“Sai! don’t expose me” kai’sa pouted but Sai only smirked, his smirk resembling sivir's smirk, spot on

 

“Anyway, I can cook food for you all after this rough day at school, would you like that?” Kai’sa asked but her question was more directed towards Kari. who nodded slowly.

she felt better already since she felt loved by everyone around her.

 

she would always be thankful to her family and all they did for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Once Akali had arrived at the kid’s school she immediately went to the teacher’s office, knowing full well that her wife and Evelynn would already be there and once she got close enough she heard Evelynn voice echoing into the hall. 

Telling the teacher, or teachers off, about how they are doing a poor job to keep the kids under control and that she could ruin the school if she so much snapped with her fingers.

Ahri was backing all of this up, talking about if they are not going to do anything about these bullies she would personally go their home and talk sense into their parents until they would punish their kids so they would never dare to treat her kids( Or someone else for the matter) Badly again.

Akali could already picture the poor teacher’s panic pale faces from these two women's wrath.

And sure enough when she stepped in all teacher were on the edge of their seats, paying full attention to the two, not daring to anything else.

 

Akali sighed deeply and shook her head.

 

“Ahri, Eve, that’s enough let’s just go home, they get your point” Akali interrupted the ranting.

Everyone turned their heads towards the idol, several feeling relieved for Akali’s ‘rescue.’

 

The two woman exchange looks and then left without a word and walked over to Akali who held the door open for them.

 

“T-thank you!” One of the teacher's said when they were about to leave.

 

“...Don’t thank me yet, If I ever hear anything about my kids being bullied again I personally will come here again” Akali glared and all teachers felt on the edge again.

Akali would always be the one that was more chill and relaxed so for her to look so cold and angrily with them took them back once again and wasn’t able to say anything further.

 

After that, Ahri decided to go home In Akali’s car as she and come there In Evelynn’s.

for the said woman herself decided to part for the day and come visit another time.

 

And once the two mothers’ came home they showered Kari with affection and worried way too much, she was already ok, thanks to the other’s so Ahri and Akali affection was a bit overbearing but she kept quiet and knew they only cared and wanted to make up for not being there right away.

 

A few days later the family was going out to eat and celebrate ‘something’ that Ahri had announced and told the kids to decide where they wanted to eat while Ahri and Akali prepared themselves to go out.

 

“So what’s the announcement?” Akali asked, not knowing what it was about either.

She sat on the bed and looked at Ahri walk around to pack things into her purse and then strip down since she would take a shower.

 

“You will see~ I don’t want to spoil it for you” Ahri smiled and cupped Akali’s cheek to then kiss it as she passed her, this time, Akali blushed a bit since Ahri’s shirt had come off.

She could handle to just see Ahri in her undies and walk around but if she were going to give her random affection as she looked like that it was a bit harder.

 

“You’re being unfair… in two ways” Akali mumbled and turned around on the bed to not look at Ahri anymore.

 

“Awe, are you being pouty?” Ahri teased and wrapped her arms around Akali’s neck and pressed up against her back.

 

“Ahri. your boobs.”

 

“What about them?”

 

“...Nothing, anyway I tell you as soon I get a new song or event! come on”

 

“hmm… I might tell you if you join me in the shower” Ahri whispered and blew some hot air into Akali’s ear, making her blush further.

“what about the kids? we can't keep them waiting.”

“Oh they can wait, they are big kids now, what is the worst that can happen?”

Ahri slowly let her hands travel down Akali’s chest, caressing her body.

Akali who was still facing away from her could only handle so much teasing and threw off her shirt and finally turned around to grab Ahri’s hand and drag her into the bathroom.

“Still as impatient as ever” Ahri giggled

 

“Oh shut up you are as horny”

 

It didn’t take long before all of their clothes were off and Akali having Ahri pinned against the wall in the shower as the hot water hit their naked Skin.

Kissing her neck softly down to her chest where she started to leave soft bite marks.

Ahri held her close, never getting enough of Akali’s gentle but hungry kisses.

It didn’t matter how many years they been together and showed one another love.

Their love for one another was as strong as it always been, Their time together was always precious to them and the amount of appreciation and care they had for one another would never fade, they found their soulmate and became better people, they balance one another well.

And that love only got stronger when they got their kids, it wasn’t always easy but they could share their love more, both finally had a real home, a family they could proudly say they love.

 

In the middle of their hungry touches, they kissed one another deeply yet softly.

letting the kiss linger to embrace the heavy beating of their heart they felt for one another.

they stared into one another’s eyes as they were wrapped in each others arms, smiling fondly.

whispers of “I love you” only made them more affectionate and their kissing and touches became more daring once again.

they took their time to let one another get to the edge so they would get the best enjoyment and pleasure from it.

 

And soon enough they were both back in their bedroom giving one another fondly smiles as they helped one another get dressed once again.

Like how Akali would help Ahri dry her hair as she were in her robe, her own hair still wet and dripping onto her shoulder.

To Ahri buttoning up Akali’s shirt as they would sneak in kisses here and there.

 

Once they stepped outside their bedroom they could already hear shouting coming from the kitchen, making Akali look at Ahri skeptical.

 

“what's the worst that can happen huh?” Akali smirked while Ahri sighed

 

“Let’s just see what the fuss is about now” Ahri rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs.

 

meanwhile, In the kitchen, the Twins were arguing as their bigger sister watch them dumbfounded.

 

“No! we ate there last time! I want something much more finer once in a while when we get the chance!” Danbi yelled at his twin brother who yelled equally loud back at him.

“Sushi is the finer stuff! Just because we CAN eat at those places doesn't mean we have to!”

 

“and we Don’t have to eat Sushi every time we go out and eat with mommies!”

 

the two continued to argue even more about food while Kari shook her head

with was when Akali and Ahri arrived.

“what is all this fuss about?” Ahri asked sternly catching the twins attention.

“Mom! tell Aki that we are not going to eat sushi! we ate there last time! and I want to go to that restaurant, Auntie Eve told us about!”

 

“It’s super expensive! it will just be unnecessary!” Aki argued again

 

“How about ramen?” Kari shrugged, Akali placed her hand on Kari’s shoulder, looking proud for the ramen suggestion.

 

“We don’t want Ramen!” the twins yelled at the same time, stabbing both Kari and Akali’s hearts by the rejection of Ramen.

 

“Hey now, Ramen isn’t a bad choice” Akali laughed

 

“It isn't but I want to eat something good!” Danbi rolled his eyes.

 

“Ugh, we keep eating it too much which is why we should eat sushi” Aki tried once again and Ahri watched all of her kids arguing over the food since Kari had joined the argument about food due to them rejecting Ramen.

 

She then looked at Akali giving her the stink eye, with confused Akali.

“What is it??”

“This is all your fault, they all have your food gene or whatever” Ahri sighed

“Hey! It’s the best gene!” Akali defended

 

after quite some time and settling down the argument, they decided they would go to a restaurant who had various kind of food of buffé’s so everyone could take what they ever wanted.

and once they had finished Ahri finally spoke up.

 

“So I wanted to tell you all about my new job”

 

“eh your job? what is it this time? another MV appearance in Ma’s video?” Kari asked used to seeing her mom co-starring as an actress in Akali’s solo Music video’s.

 

“Well that to, but no this time I got the job of the lead role from a famous book they are making into a movie” Ahri grinned happily

 

all kids gasped and already got excited.

“Woah seriously!? That’s so cool mom! when will you start filming?” Aki smiled widely

“yeah! does that mean you bring us cool stuff from the set that they don’t need?” Danbi asked.

 

Ahri laughed amused about her excited kids, all of them were unconsciously wagging their tail against their chairs.

 

“I bring home whatever I can”

 

“I’m so happy for you baby! congrats! It’s been quite some time since you had a movie” Akali grinned and kissed Ahri’s cheek quickly.

“Thank you, I will start filming tomorrow afternoon”

 

“Does this mean you Won’t be home as much?” Kari asked, the kids were all used to that sometimes their moms would be a bit absent from the household due to busy schedules and as much it sometimes made them feel sad, they also knew it was important to them.

 

“Just A little, I do my best to come home in time, to you all otherwise your Ma will get grumpy” Ahri giggled, teasing Akali more.

“hey! that’s not true… I just miss you” Akali mumbled making the kids laugh.

 

“Ma you are worse than us when it comes to Mom being away” Danbi grinned joining the teasing as well with soon turned into all of the Foxes teased Akali for being a big softie for Ahri.


	23. Chapter 23

A few weeks later and Ahri was busy filming almost every day, She would usually come home and tell the kids and Akali about her day but nothing about the movie itself so they would be spoiled.

But more about her co-coworkers or how they executed some scene’s here and there.

One particular thing Ahri ranted about was about her co-star, a man that was around her age that was a bit too friendly, with her offset and it was clear what his intentions were.

He would always invite her for dinner or ask to take a coffee with him.

Ahri would decline every time since she rather go out and eat dinner with her family whenever she could.

It was something they all found quite funny since Ahri was a married woman with three kids.

She tried to tell him in the beginning of all his invitation but he would always interrupt, saying it was ‘ok’ and she must have something better and more fun to do than to go out with him.

This was something that annoyed Ahri greatly, how the man would self-pity himself so she would feel bad about not accepting his offer.

Something she certainly didn't feel bad about. And in the response of all of that self pettiness, she would simply say a “actually, I do have something more ‘fun’ and ‘exciting’ to do than to go out with you”

after a couple of times, she had said that she would think she crushed his ego and he would stop being a pest.

but no, every day he would try and try to invite her, not taking a no for an answer.

At first Ahri and Akali would laugh about how petty he was, but eventually it became a headache and Akali felt more annoyed about it then she thought it would.

she wasn’t jealous or worried at all, she just felt pissed off, that the guy didn’t take this job seriously and obviously couldn't see the difference from their roles and real life.

 

Ahri had explained he was probably thinking he was given a privilege to take her out due to they both were the lead roles, and he had started to not believe anything she said, including that she was married and had kids.

 

Akali had sworn she was going to end that man’s dreams once and for all as soon she could and show him that Ahri really was married.

 

And that Day came after yet another few weeks when she finally had time off early from her work at the music company since she needed to pick up the kids from school.

 

Ahri had just finished another scene and was about to head out to the cafeteria to grab some tea during her small break but before she could leave, her co-star showed up, blocking her way.

 

“Hi, are you heading out?”

 

“Yes, so if you mind, can you move out of the way?” Ahri sighed, not feeling like to deal with this headache of a man.

 

“Why are you looking at me with such cold eyes? You looked at me so sweetly before! What did I ever do to you more than try to take you out on a nice date! “

 

“It’s called acting.”

The man was silent for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say but before he could say anything, he got interrupted.

 

“Mom!” Two voices shouted and two blonde boys ran up to Ahri hugging her tight.

The man had to step away from the two, so they wouldn't crash into him.

 

“This is no place for kids. Get lost” The man clicked his tongue as he had rolled his eyes ignoring the fact that they had called Ahri ‘mom.’

 

“Let me talk to my sons” Ahri glared but then quickly turned to her sons and smiled sweetly to them as she hugged them back.

 

“How are my favorite boys?” Ahri asked as the twins grinned up to her.

 

“Is that the desperate man you talked about mom?” Danbi asked and looked at the guy who turned red from what Danbi had said.

 

“he looks pretty desperate to me” Aki joined in and giggled.

 

“I’m not-”

“can you guys not just run away as soon we exit the car?” Kari said as she had finally caught up with Akali beside her.

The guy looked at Kari and then to the twins and last at Ahri, not giving Akali any attention more than a glance.

 

“Ok fine, I guess you were telling the truth that you had kids but that doesn't mean you have to decline my invitation!”

 

“Is this the guy that been bothering you?” Akali chuckled amused and stood beside Ahri’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Earning the Man’s full glare.

 

“Is this your nanny or something?”

The family exchange looks and then burst out in laughter.

 

“Yeah, let’s say that I’m their Nanny” Akali Smirked and pulled Ahri closer.

While Ahri put her arms around Akali’s neck.

 

“She’s my wife~ “ Ahri purred and kissed Akali’s cheek.

 

“....”

The man didn’t say anything and instead looked between the couple and then the kids.

If he looked at any of the kids he could see they were definitely Ahri’s kids due to their ears and tails, but even if they didn't have those, the twin boys resembled Ahri so much with their blonde hair and sharp eye’s the only thing that wasn’t resembling Ahri, was their eye color.  
but this ‘other’ woman’s eye color matched the twin's well.

but their Elder daughter, however, she resembled her so much aside from eye shape and color as well, of course, the Feline features.

 

“how the- How is that even possible?? Is that really your kids?” The man asked, not about how they are married but more about how they could have biological children.

 

“Science has come far and yeah they are and another one is on their way” Akali smirked, earning curious looks from her family.

“We are going to have a little brother or sister??” The kids gasped

“hmm~ There is a good chance you will yes” Ahri smirked, catching on Akali’s ‘trick’

 

“I… tsk, whatever suit yourself!” The man growled and then stomped away.

 

“He finally left!” Kari sighed and then turned to her parents.

 

“But really?? are we going to have a new sibling??” Kari asked excited and now when the man was gone the two parents looked at one another uncertain.

 

“Erhm it was mostly to get the guy to stop bothering your mom” Akali laughed awkwardly but got three disappointed faces. “awee..”

 

“W-well if you guys want another sibling maybe we could consider it” Ahri smiled faintly catching Akali off guard.

“Uhh… Let’s talk about this later ok?” Akali turned to Ahri, with Ahri nodded to.

 

“Now, who wants to go eat at the cafeteria?” Akali continued making the kids more excited than before since it meant food.

 

 

That evening when Akali and Ahri were laying in bed they didn’t talk much since no one knew what to say about that one topic.

 

“Soo...about that topic from before” Akali started

 

“what about it?”

 

“You know I wasn’t serious right?”

 

“I know, but it got me thinking and since the kids want it, why not?” Ahri shrugged and hugged her knees as she glanced at Akali.

 

“You do realize we are getting old right?”

 

Ahri glared at Akali for that.

 

“I’m not old.” Ahri stated. Making Akali roll her eye’s

 

“You know what I mean”

 

With a sigh Ahri laid down instead

“I don’t know, I kinda miss having a toddler running around”

 

“You say that now but then you are going to want to rip your own hair out eventually, I know you, This isn’t your fox brain who is in control right?” Akali eyed Ahri suspicious referring to how Ahri’s more fox instinct about wanting to ‘mate’ and have children sometimes would be in control and that was one of the reason how them having the other kids had come up, to start with.

“It’s not even January to March what are you talking about?” Ahri asked and crawled under the covers.

 

“...You’re right! it’s just autumn, oh my god are you alright?” Akali asked dramatically and spooned Ahri under the covers, nuzzling her nose into her shoulder as she chuckled.

 

“Could you stop making fun of me?”

 

“Sorry”

 

the two cuddled for some time in silence before Akali spoke up again.

 

“You know, if you want another kid I’m all aboard on it, I’m just worried that our uhh… bodies are hmm… a bit outdated?” Akali tried and didn’t dare to speak the word ‘old’

Ahri regardless turned around and glared at Akali

 

“I didn’t say it!”

 

“But you implied it.”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

Ahri then chuckled and shook her head, cupping Akali’s cheek, kissing her lips softly.

 

“You’re cute when you are panicked”

Akali kissed back and let her hand wander over Ahri’s body caressing her back to pull her close so Ahri would lay on top of her.

 

“And I’m sexy as fuck when I take the lead” Akali smirked and pressed her knee against her center making Ahri blush.

 

“Can’t argue with that” Ahri chuckled and laid on top of Akali to relax more.

 

“Sooo…we making a new baby?” Akali asked, Ahri however didn’t answer at first and thought for a moment.

 

“let’s continue to talk about it for some time and then decide” Ahri said, mostly so they both would be sure of it, and they would probably ask the other’s that time of their opinion.

 

“Could we still have the baby making sex?” Akali asked out forward and wiggled her eyebrows at Ahri. Earning a pillow shoved in her face.

 

“Pervert”

 

Akali laughed at that and Kissed Ahri deeply.

 

“I learned from the best.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Ma… will Mom be alright? what about the baby?” Kari asked, her ears were tucked down and was visibly shaking from worry.

Akali herself was pale and was not sure what to tell her daughter, The twins weren’t present and they did not know yet what was going on since they were with Evelynn at her place.

Ahri had to be sent to the hospital from getting cramps and the water bursting, despite it should be a month left until she was going to give birth, making it so Akali having to rush her wife to the hospital, Kari had been with Ahri when it happened so of course she would be worried and confused what was happening to her mother.

And the instruction that she got was to call her Ma Akali and that they needed to go to the hospital.

 

This had been something that Akali had been worried about, they had discussed it for a few months if they were going to go through it. The kids had been all for it and excited that they would get a new sibling, while their friends had been confused and some against it since they already had three kids and like what Akali had said; they were getting older.

Ahri had insisted though and that she just missed having a baby and since the kids wanted a younger sibling, it was harder for her to say no because she wanted to give everything she could to her kids.

Everything had gone fine, Ahri’s movie had been finished before a real bump on the stomach had shown up, it had been a hit, the pregnancy was going smoothly until it didn’t and the birth came way too early.

 

Akali didn’t know what had happened after they took Ahri, and since she was in a lot of pain.

She was worried for her wife and unborn child, would their new kid make it? Would Ahri make it? There was no way she could know and Kari could see that on her mother and with her not saying anything.

 

Akali swallowed down hard and pulled her daughter close to give her a tight hug.

“I don’t know, Honey, W-we need to wait for the doctor” Akali stuttered.

 

A few hours had passed since they had gotten to the hospital and the worst part of the birth was over but that didn’t mean Ahri was free from pain or recovered from her exhaustion, she was drained both physically and emotionally, she was terrified for her new daughter, she was so tiny, she looked frail, much frailer then a baby should look, it was clear something was wrong.

The doctors hadn't even called upon Akali after the birth, Ahri had only gotten a minute with her baby before the doctors had to rush her away to treat her and to make sure she stayed alive, she got told that She, herself, would be alright, but that the baby would constantly need to be watch over and make sure she was breathing alright.

Ahri had been crying as she had held her baby, begging for her to be alright, she didn’t know what to tell Akali if she didn’t make it, she started to slowly regret going through to have another baby again, she should have listened to Akali that having a new baby could be risky.

But Ahri had been insisting. She had come to enjoy and like to have a family around her and with the other kids wanting to have a new sibling it was even harder to consider something else.

Akali didn’t even know the gender yet since they been wanting it to be a surprise. was the new baby going pass away before Akali could find out about that she got a new daughter?

 

The doctors doubled checked if Ahri was alright and gave her some medicine to handle the pain from giving birth as she did so, the doctors had told her that they notified Akali and her daughter that it was alright to visit her.

And sure enough, the two stumbled into the room with worry.

“Mom! Are you ok? Where is the baby?” Kari asked as she hugged her mother. Ahri looked at her daughter and then to her wife who looked equally worried and leaned into Kari’s question.

 

“S-she’s weak right now… So they need to keep her under surveillance, for now, I will be ok though” Ahri mumbled, Kari felt instantly better by hearing that but Akali could see that Ahri wasn’t ok, she knew that the battle wasn’t over.

"So I have a sister?? She will be fine with the doctors right?" Kari smiled.

Akali, however, swallowed once to keep in the tears to shake em off.

 

“guess so” Akali forced a smile, Kari felt happy about these news, much like Akali did, but Akali couldn't celebrate for the moment but she needed to show the two that everything was going to be ok, she didn’t want them to worry or feel bad more than they had to, but despite she knowing that giving false hope was bad, at that moment it was all she could do.

 

“She will be alright… after all, she’s our kid” Akali smiled and pressed her lips against Ahri’s head to comfort her.

They continue to talk for a while, until Ahri started to feel drowsy from the medicine, though, Ahri had been out of it ever since they entered the room. Akali didn’t blame her. After all, She could only imagine how much it must pain Ahri to give birth to their new daughter, only for her to get taken away from her arms the moment after, not knowing if she was ok or not.

Akali felt that pain too, but the adrenaline and need to make her family happy ran strong in her for the moment.

After that Ahri had fallen asleep, Akali decided she would drive Kari to Evelynn so the kids could play together for the meantime while Akali would go back to the hospital.

Though the kids were happy about the news of their new baby sister.

Evelynn noticed right away something was wrong, and after all, she knew that an early birth could be dangerous for the child.

the kids knew something like that too, but just not how serious it actually was and the news about that they got a sister canceled out that being born a month earlier wasn’t good.

 

“Will you be ok?” 

 

“..I honestly don’t know, I can’t say before I see her” Akali mumbled, Evelynn nodded and then let out a sigh.

 

“I watch the brats while you are at the hospital, do you need anything?” Evelynn asked worried, she did not like to see her friend like she just lost her whole world, she looked strong for the kids but Evelynn could see how much it had shaken Akali and she for certain knew that Ahri was an mess.

 

“I don’t know… but I need to head back to the hospital so I will be there when Ahri wakes up and to give her any possible information on the baby”

 

Evelynn nodded and gave her a faint smile.

 

“You guys will go through this, I’m sure”

 

“Thanks… well take care of the kids while I’m gone, and try not to print in any new idea’s in their heads please?” Akali smiled faintly as Evelynn faked gasped with a smirk.

 

“I would never! Though... It might be too late, Danbi might want some cool new outfits”

“again?” Akali sighed and shook her head.

 

“ugh, just buy them whatever they want, for now, you have my permission” Akali sighed and started walking off, Evelynn watched after her but decided not to say anything further, knowing perfectly well that Akali would have to come to terms with what was going on by herself and SEE. that everything was going to be ok before, she could feel it be fine.

 

 

While Ahri was asleep, the doctors eventually let Akali see her daughter.

and it broke Akali’s heart seeing the tiny baby wired up with machine’s and such to simply keep her alive. She got told that the baby would have a hard time breathing by herself for the first days and would always be needed to keep warm at all costs since her immune system was even weaker than a normal baby.

watching her small frame in the crib, Akali came to find a name for her new daughter.

‘Kaida’ It meant little dragon in Japanese, she knew that if she would make it through she would make sure to protect her daughter, she would be a small but fierce kid for sure. It was fitting.

Akali got tons of information that, for the moment her daughter was ok, but that even if she makes it through. there would always be a risk the first years of Kaida’s life.

She would get easily sick by simply being around others or outside too much of what the doctors could already speculate, nothing was set in stone. But it was a high chance for it to happen.

Akali took in all of the information, and even wrote some of it down, she would need to tell Ahri all of this, and later teach the kids that their sister would be very sensitive and weak for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey HEY I am back with NInjafox 3!!! so if this is your first time (or second) go read my previous work as everything will make much more sense for you<3 be prepare for some time skips now and then, you will understand why as the story progresses ;)


End file.
